


Prophecy of the end

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Laurel Lance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Can the future be changed?, F/M, Laurel Lance & Thea Queen Friendship, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen being a good brother, Prophecy, Protective Oliver, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Not long after Oliver and Felicity return to Star City, a prophecy is told that foretells Team Arrow's downfall. Although at first they ignore it, it starts to look more and more like it may be coming true. Is the Prophecy  true? And if so, can they prevent it or are they doomed to fall?





	1. The warning

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I am going to continue this, but if enough people want me to, I will. Just wanted to test the waters with this. 
> 
> As some of you may guess from reading the chapter, the premises will be partially based the plot of season three of The Originals. It is not necessary to watch that to understand this though.
> 
> This takes place after the season four premiere. So Oliver and Diggle are still on the outs and Olicity is together. If I continue this, Oliver and Felicity will not stay together.

Oliver was walking through Queen Mansion. Which confused him, since the mansion had been foreclosed after his mother’s death. Oliver walked into the sitting room and saw someone sitting in a chair by the fire. They stood up and faced him and Oliver stifled a gasp as he saw who it was.

“Hello Oliver.” Moira said as she smiled at him.

“Mom.” Oliver said in a choked voice as he walked forward and embraced her.

“My baby boy.” Moira said as she embraced him.

“I don’t understand, how are you here?” Oliver asked as he stepped back and looked at her as though she were the sun, life itself.

“I don’t have much time, I came here to warn you.” Moira explained.

“Warn me about what?” Oliver asked confused.

“Darkness is about to descend upon Star City. It will cast a terrible shadow upon you and the two people you love most.” Moira explained.

“I will stop Damien Darhk mom, I promise.” Oliver vowed and Moira flashed him a sad smile.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Moira told him and Oliver frowned.

Before Oliver could ask what she meant, the room seemed to shake. The jingle of the chandelier startled him and he looked up before he noticed something odd. The sun was shining, but the room was getting darker and darker.

“Be careful Oliver. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.” Moira warned as she seemed to disappear into the darkness.

“Mom!” Oliver cried out.

Oliver shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Felicity stirred beside him but did not wake. Oliver ran hand through his hair, it was just a dream, Oliver told himself. So why did it inspire such dread in him, he wondered.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

“Ollie, you okay?” Thea asked as Oliver and Felicity walked in, seeing the bags under her brother’s eyes.

“I’m fine Speedy. I just didn’t sleep well last night.” Oliver assured her, pointedly ignoring Diggle’s scoff.

Suddenly, a glowing yellow cross appeared in the room. Felicity screamed as Oliver and Thea grabbed their bows, Diggle pulled out two pistols, and Laurel grabbed her side batons. Out of the cross came a golden masked figure with a matching gape in a blue uniform with golden pieces on his chest, hands, and feet. With a wave of his hand, he disarmed Team Arrow as he floated down to the ground.

“I do not wish to fight, I am simply here to talk.” The man said in an echoing voice.

“Right, and we’re supposed to believe that.” Diggle scoffed.

“If I wished you harm, I would have done so after disarming you.” The man said and Diggle had no come back.

“Who are you?” Oliver demanded.

“I have gone by many names, but you may call me Doctor Fate. And yes Mr. Diggle, I am of magic.” Fate said before Diggle could make a sarcastic quip.

“You’ll understand why we find that hard to believe.” Laurel said skeptically.

“Yet you are able to believe in Metahumans and Damien Darhk’s powers.” Fate noted dryly.

“He’s got a point.” Thea pointed out.

“Look Mr. Fate, why are you here?” Felicity interrupted.

“To warn you.” Fate said simply.

“To warn us about what?” Diggle asked curiously.

“I see the past. I see the present. I see the future. I can see the fate of everyone but myself. You Mr. Diggle, will soon be forced to confront an unsettling reality,” Fate told him and Diggle looked skeptical as Fate turned to a startled Felicity, “You Ms. Smoak will have a large role to play in what is to come, but not the role you imagine.”

“What?” Felicity asked confused but Fate ignored her as he looked over at Oliver, Laurel, and Thea.

“You three are why I am here. There is a shadow cast on all of you,” Fate said and Oliver stiffened as his dream came back to him, “you shall all fall: One by friend, one by foe, and one by family.”

“What does that even mean?” Diggle demanded while the others were too stunned to say anything in response.

“Darkness is coming to Star City to seek vengeance. Be prepared.” Fate said before disappearing in the golden cross he had arrived it, leaving a stunned team in his wake.


	2. To believe or not to believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow reels from Doctor Fate's prophecy as an old friend of Moira's is put in the crosshairs of a madman after deciding to run for mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to continue this. I know not a whole lot is different in this chapter then what happened in the episode, but that is because this is mostly a transition chapter. We will start doing things differently in the following chapters.

Arrow lair  
Morning

“Come, you guys aren’t seriously this prophecy crap, are you?” Diggle asked as he and Felicity stared at the silent Queens and Laurel.

“After seeing Damien Darhk suck the life out of that guy with his hands, there’s nothing I won’t believe.” Laurel admitted.

“We don’t know anything about this Doctor Fate, he could be lying.” Felicity reasoned.

“Yeah, but why?” Thea asked.

“You’re awfully quiet Oliver.” Diggle said and they all turned to the archer.

“Last night, I had a dream. My mom was in it,” Oliver began and Thea tenses, “She said she came to warn me that a shadow had been cast over me and the two people I love most. And now this Doctor Fate shows up and says the same thing. Maybe I’m being paranoid, but that’s one hell of a coincidence.”

“Do you know how crazy you all sound right now?” Diggle asked incredulously, seeing Laurel and Thea silently agreeing with Oliver.

“You would say, wouldn’t you?” Thea muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Diggle demanded.

“When it comes to my brother, which are you at this point: friend or foe?” Thea demanded and Diggle looked at her in shock.

“Thea.” Oliver reprimanded.

“It’s a valid question Ollie. Considering his behavior towards you over the last five months, it’s not out of the question that he would turn on you given the right circumstances.” Laurel noted as she eyed Diggle suspiciously.

“That’s enough!” Oliver shouted and they all looked at him startled. “I don’t know whether this prophecy is true or just one big head game, but us going at each other isn’t going to help us figure it out!”

“You’re right. Sorry John.” Laurel with Thea grumbling the same and Diggle nodding silently, though he still looked a little miffed. 

“Now, Thea, you and I need to get ready for lunch with the Danforths.” Oliver told Thea before he turned and walked out.

Star City  
Afternoon

“I can’t believe you got us to come here. Signing up to be mayor in this town is like painting a bullseye on your back.” Thea muttered to Oliver as they walked through the crowd.

“You could have said no.” Oliver pointed out and Thea was silent for a moment.

“What was she like…when you saw her?” Thea asked quietly and Oliver immediately knew what she was talking about.

“Mom was exactly how I remembered her. Beautiful, loving, and strong. A lot like someone else I know.” Oliver looked at Thea pointedly and she laughed as se playfully shoved him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Jessica Danforth.” The announced said and the siblings joined in on the applause as Jessica took the stage.

“Thank you, thank you all so much,” Jessica said as the applause died down, “for the past six months, the mayor’s office has been vacant, waiting for someone to step forward. Today, I am proud to announce that I am stepping forward.”

The crowd applauded. Including Oliver and Thea, who looked at each other uncertainly.

“Two years ago, I lost my good friend, Moira Queen,” At this, Oliver put an arm around his sister as they both looked down in remembrance of their mother, “Who was also a candidate for Mayor. I remained inspired by her kind heart and her selfless devotion to this city.” 

Before Jessica’s speech could continue, gunfire pierced the air. The crowd dispersed as they ran for cover, the bullets piercing the podium. Fortunately, Jessica’s security had already gotten her out of their at that point. Oliver and Thea looked around for the source.

“Shots came from up there,” Thea pointed towards the balcony on the top floor and Oliver moved to investigate, “no, you protect Jessica. I have got this.”

Oliver didn’t like it, but knowing there wasn’t time to argue, Oliver nodded. Oliver pursued Jessica and her security detail as Thea ran up the stairs. 

“The shots are just a distraction, there’s no Ghosts up here!” Oliver heard Thea shout.

Knowing he had little time, Oliver sped up and found Jessica about to be attacked by a member of her own detail. Acting fast, Oliver tackled the man away from Jessica. There was a brief struggle before Oliver pushed the man over the edge of the railing. Fortunately for the assailant, it wasn’t a long drop, so he picked himself up and ran.

“Get back to the atrium!” Oliver barked at Jessica.

“Oliver, how did you?” Jessica asked overwhelmed.

“Uh, self-defense classes.” Oliver scrambled for an excuse before jumping over the railing.

The moment his feet touched the ground, Oliver rushed through the door the assailant had gone through, which led to a stairwell. Oliver ran up the stairwell and saw the assailant making his way across a stage and towards an emergency door. A few seconds behind his target, Oliver followed him out the emergency door to the assailant jump off the roof of a truck. Oliver followed the stair and jumped off them to the roof of the truck to the street. Oliver tried to pursue the assailant but was hit by a car from behind. It wasn’t going that fast, so it barely fazed Oliver, but it gave the assailant enough time to escape.

Star City Police Department  
Night

“So you decided to stick around.” Quentin said as he closed the doors to his office.

Oliver tried to repress his annoyance. The one lead they had turned out to be a dud and so they had to turn to Quentin for help. And with all this news about The Prophecy, he was in no mood to deal with Quentin’s attitude. 

“Look, I don’t have time to play this game of ours, so let’s cut to the chase: Jessica Danforth is a friend, I’d like to keep her safe. I don’t care what you think about me, I know you blame me for Sara’s death. Maybe you have a point, but this is about the city, not us. Let us help.” Oliver told him firmly.

“You’ve been gone; you don’t know what’ve gone through. Now, I’m not saying the city doesn’t need saving, but a guy hiding behind a mask isn’t gonna get it done. What this city needs is someone to stand up in the light of day, not hide in the shadows.” Quentin told him and Oliver paused, considering.

“Maybe you’re right.” Oliver said as he thought on it.

Star City  
Later

“I’m sorry about this morning.” Laurel told Diggle as they sat in the car on lookout.

“I’m not happy about what you said, but I’ll admit, you do have a reason to think that way, you and Thea both. But I’ll tell you now, no matter how I feel about him, Oliver will never fall by my hand.” Diggle told her firmly.

“I really hope that’s true. Because if you go near him, I’ll kill you.” Laurel told Diggle.

“You’d kill me?” Diggle asked shocked.

“To protect the people I love, there’s nothing I won’t do.” Laurel told him firmly.

Elsewhere in Star City  
Later

Green Arrow and Speedy rode in on their motorcycles, looking around as they got off. Felicity had gotten a break through on the windshield Oliver had bought. Apparently there was a residue from something called Cellulose on the windshield, which had had somehow been altered by, you guessed it, Palmer Tech. A subsidy area, which had led them here.

“Stay sharp, he’s got some sort of electricity weapon.” Green Arrow warned as they approached a homeless man.

The man dropped whatever he was holding as they approached, Speedy holding up a photo of the assailant. 

“The guy in the photo, you seen him?” Green Arrow asked.

“I don’t see much, I sleep a lot. But that guy,” he pointed to a man a little older than Thea, “he sees a lot, he deals.”

Nodding, Green Arrow and Speedy turned and approached.

“Hey, we need to ask you a few questions.” Speedy barked.

“Step off freak.” The man sneered.

Speedy shoved him and he stumbled back a bit. Speedy held up the photo again.

“The guy in the photo, you seen him?” Speedy demanded.

“You masks, you think you’re in charge,” the man sneered, “maybe you were, but there are new mask-”

Speedy grabbed his wrist and began twisting it at a painful angle. Green Arrow cried out but Speedy ignored him.

“Still want to use your arm? Still think you’re in charge?” Speedy snarled before twisting his arm.

“Hey!” Green Arrow barked as he yanked her arm off the man, “Get out of here!”

Glaring at her brother, Speedy stormed over to her motorcycle and got on it. Green Arrow watched, now even more concerned, as she drove off.

Arrow lair  
Later

Felicity was explaining to Laurel and Diggle about how she had managed to patch the perps finger prints back together when Oliver and Thea stormed in and started arguing.

“We’re gonna talk about what just happened!” Oliver shouted, drawing their attention. 

“What happened was that he had information and I was getting it.” Thea snapped.

“You broke his arm.” Oliver shot back.

“He was stalling!” Thea snarled.

“He was scared!” Oliver corrected. “Come here.”

Oliver grabbed her arm and gently but firmly dragged her over to him before letting her go.

“At the water plant, you took out Ghosts. You could have done it with a very simple disarming technique. Like this,” Oliver demonstrated the technique on her, causing Diggle, Felicity, and Laurel to stand up, “but that’s not what you did.”

Thea struck back but Oliver easily blocked her moves and grabbed her arm in an iron vice grip.

“You went overboard, with a series of moves designed to do one thing: cripple!” Oliver shouted.

Snarling, Thea broke out of his grip and went at Oliver. Oliver easily blocked her strikes but Thea lunged at him, tackling him into a shelf of weapons. It toppled over with them on top of it as Laurel and Diggle rushed over, pulling the snarling Thea off of him. 

“That’s enough, demonstration’s over!” Diggle ordered as Oliver stood up and Thea seemed to come back to herself.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Oliver said before he sighed, “after Ra’s…hurt you, Malcolm warned me not to take you to Nanda Parbat. He warned me that when people come out of the pit, they don’t come out the same. I didn’t tell you because you seemed normal Thea and I swear to god that I thought everything was gonna be fine.”

“And then you left,” Thea snapped and Oliver winced, knowing she was right, “So you know what? Doesn’t really judge me or anyone else!”

Thea then turned and stormed out, leaving Oliver to reflect on recent choices.

Star City Police Department, next day  
Afternoon

“To the man who took my daughter,” Jessica said as she stood in front of the news cameras, “I am begging you, let my baby go. She’s my whole world.”

Jessica walked off, wiping the tears away as Oliver watched in the crowd. Apparently, the man who had crashed Jessica’s announcement had kidnapped her daughter, Madison. Oliver looked up as Quentin approached him.

“My officers were killed with some weapon that shocked them with fifty-thousand volts, slit their throats for good measure.” Quentin told him. 

“His name is Lonnie Machin.” Oliver told him.

“Do I even wanna know where you got that Intel?” Quentin asked wearily.

“You can’t do this alone; two of your guys are dead already. Let us help.” Oliver pleaded.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Any news?” Oliver asked as he walked into see Felicity at the computers.

“Just the bad kind.” Felicity said miserably.

“We’ll catch him.” Oliver said confidently.

“And then there’ll be another and another and another. It’s like the world’s most depressing game of wacka-mole.” Felicity said frustrated.

“We’re at war Felicity,” Oliver said simply and she looked up at him in surprise, “it may not be war against a country, but it is war. Nothing worth fighting for comes easy.”

“Are you okay? With all this prophecy stuff?” Felicity asked noting he seemed like he wanted to say something.

“Felicity, I’ve been thinking and-” Oliver began.

But what he was going to say was cut off by a ringing. Oliver dug his phone out and saw it was Quentin, quickly answering it and putting it on speaker.

“Captain?” Oliver answered.

“Heavy Heavy Club, Fourth and Pierce.” Quentin said.

“What about it?” Oliver asked confused. 

“It’s where Lonnie Machin is holding Jessica Danforth’s daughter,” Quentin told him, “you say you’re trying to do things differently now. Here’s your chance to prove it.” Quentin told him before ending the call.

Star City  
Later

Machin was about to kill Jessica’s daughter when the glass window’s above them shattered. Machin looked up as Team Arrow landed on their feet, aiming their weapons at him. 

“Get away from the girl!” Green Arrow barked.

“Can you come back in an hour? We were just getting started.” Machin said sadistically.

Machin moved out of the way and Green Arrow fired his arrow. The arrow completely missed him and Machin hid behind some barrels. Reemerging with a can of air freshener and a lighter, Machin used it to make a handmade flamethrower. The vigilantes had to dodge the fire and once the fire had faded, Machin seemed to vanish. Spartan ran over to Madison and picked her up, examining her.

“She needs medical attention.” Spartan said.

“You two go, we got this.” Green Arrow said and they nodded before departing.

“Hey, can you handle this?” Green Arrow asked Speedy.

“I’m good.” Speedy assured him.

Taking her at her word, Green Arrow notched another arrow as they looked around for Machin. The two walked into a bar area, where they looked in different directions. There was no sign of Machin until he emerged behind Speedy, using his electric weapon to shock Speedy. She cried out as she stumbled forward. And fell to the ground Green Arrow fired at him but he spun his weapon and the arrow bounced off it harmlessly as Machin approached Green Arrow. He tried to shock the archer but Green Arrow used his bow to block it. It began almost a lightsaber duel as they backed each other into the room where Machin had held Madison. Green Arrow was holding his own pretty well until Machin got behind him, shocking him.

Green Arrow fell to his knees, overwhelmed with pain. Absently, he wondered when it was that he became so…weak. Dazed, he looked up to see Speedy and Machin fighting. Speedy kicked him into a shelf and picked up his electric weapon. Knowing what she was planning, Green arrow shot to his feet and moved to intercept her.

“Speedy don’t!” Green Arrow shouted as he moved but he wasn’t quick enough.

She shocked him and his clothes caught fire. Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired it towards a pipe, breaking it slightly. A spray of water came down on Machin, putting out the fire. He was on the ground, face down, and didn’t move once the spray faded. He looked over at Speedy, seeing the horrified look that had crossed his sister’s face at what she had done.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment, next day  
Afternoon

Thea was lying on the couch, staring into space when someone knocked on the door. Thea sat up as Oliver opened the door and walked in.

“Hey,” Oliver greeted as he closed the door behind him, “How are you?”

“I guess I was wrong to tell you not to worry about me.” Thea admitted as he sat down across from her.

“Right or wrong, I’m still gonna worry about you. It’s right at the top of the big brother job description,” Oliver told her and she looked away, “Thea…I never should have left you. Whether you needed me here or not, with all you had gone through, I should have stuck around, made sure you were okay. It was a mistake to leave, I’m sorry, more I’ll ever be able to say.”

“It’s okay, I’ll find a way to have you make it up to me.” Thea teased and Oliver chuckled as Laurel walked in, listening the entire time.

“I don’t doubt it.” Oliver said.

“I think Thea could use some time out of the city,” Laurel said and the siblings look over at her, “A spa getaway.”

“As long as there aren’t any hot tubs, ‘cause that’s what got me in this mess.” Thea said dryly.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Oliver nodded to Laurel in thanks, who mouthed ‘you’re welcome’ at him.

“Can you and John Handle things while we’re away?” Laurel asked.

“John will have handle it. I’m leaving town for a few days to.” Oliver explained and they looked at him sharply.

“Where are you going?” Thea asked.

“I’m going to look up an old friend. I think he can help us figure out if this prophecy hanging over our heads is true or not, he’s sort of an expert in these things.” Oliver explained.

“You really think John can handle this on his own?” Laurel asked skeptically.

“I’ll call Barry; he can help out if John needs him to. But we need to know about this prophecy, whether it’s just a sick joke or if we need to worry about it.” Oliver said firmly and they both nodded in agreement, seeing is point.

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?” Laurel asked as he stood up.

“Shouldn’t take me more than a few days to find him, it’ll be fine,” Oliver kissed Thea on the forehead before walking over to Laurel, “take care of her.”

Laurel nodded and Oliver then walked out the door.

“I love a good spa as much as anyone, but we both know my problems aren’t going to be solved with a Mani petty.” Thea said glumly.

“Thea, we’re not going to a spa, we’re going to Nanda Parbat,” Laurel sat down and Thea looked at her sharply, “whatever’s going on with you, The League will know about it. They’ll know what to do.”

“Why aren’t we telling my brother?” Thea asked confused.

“Because you’re not the only reason we’re going.” Laurel admitted. 

Oliver’s loft  
Later

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Felicity asked as Oliver packed his bag.

“You’re needed here.” Oliver said dismissively and Felicity became worried, remember he had started to say something earlier.

“Oliver…what was it you were saying earlier, what were you thinking about?” Felicity asked and Oliver paused.

“I’ve been thinking about my actions, specifically towards Thea and Laurel. I haven’t been there for them; I’ve all but turned my back on them lately. And I started to wonder…where did I get to the point where I didn’t give a damn about the two people I have known longest in this world, who I care about most. When I fell in love with you,” Oliver said and Felicity started, “when I thought on it, that’s where I ended up.”

“Oliver, what are you saying?” Felicity asked as her heart raced.

“I’m saying, I don’t like who I am becoming while I’m with you. I’m gonna go…and then I don’t know what. All I know is, I need to make some changes in my life.” Oliver said as he zipped up his bag.

“Are –are you breaking up with me?” Felicity asked stunned.

“I don’t know. We’ll see when I get back.” Oliver said as he threw the bag over his shoulder.

Oliver then walked out passed the stunned Felicity without another word. 

Starling Cemetery  
Same time

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Thea asked Laurel as they stared at Sara’s casket, which they had just dug up.

“Too late to turn back now.” Laurel muttered as she jumped down.

Laurel then opened the casket and stared down at her sister’s rotting corpse.


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reaches out to John Constantine for answers regarding the prophecy while Laurel comes to Malcolm with a stunning request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as many of you have probably figured out, Oliver is going to see Constantine. I will say right now that I have never seen Constantine, so I will be drawing from the animated movie, Justice League Dark for the Constantine parts of this chapter. It is not necessary to have seen it to understand.

Los Angeles   
Night 

“And stay out, you cheat!” a creature that looked like a talking, humanoid wolf said as it tossed the person in his arms out into the street. 

Constantine landed on the hard pavement and groaned as he heard the doors slam shut. Lifting himself off the ground, he started dusting himself off when he heard a familiar voice.

“Rough night John?” 

“Oliver,” Constantine said as the archer walked into view, “it’s been a dog’s age mate.”

“More than. So what happened in there?” Oliver said as he towards the club Constantine had been thrown out of.

“Some blokes got mad I beat them at a game of poker. What brings you here mate?” Constantine asked.

“Oh, a prophecy foretelling the fall of me and the two people I care about most. That sort of thing.” Oliver said dryly. 

Nanda Parbat  
Same time

“My liege,” A member of the League walked in after Malcolm and Nyssa were done with their ‘spar’, “two foreigners are here. One of them claims to be the daughters of Ra’s al Ghul.”

“No, I am his daughter.” Thea said annoyed as she and Laurel walked in.

“What a pleasant surprise.” Malcolm said pleasantly as he walked forward.

“Sister in law.” Nyssa greeted Thea cheekily as Thea shot her an annoyed look.

“So what brings you to Nanda Parbat?” Malcolm asked.

“My liege, they have a coffin.” The assassin announced.

“Coffin?” Nyssa repeated.

“I want you to bring my sister back to life.” Laurel demanded of Malcolm.

“No.” Malcolm told her.

“You took her life away from her. It is your obligation to bring her back!” Laurel shouted at him.

“I have no obligations in this house. You don’t have the right to walk in here and demand a cup of tea, let alone this. Thea wasn’t dead, Sara is.” Malcolm told her.

“Because of you!” Laurel snarled.

“What you’re asking for hasn’t been done in ages and even then, only in legend.” Malcolm told her.

“Which is why I did not ask my father to use the pit to save Sara after she fell.” Nyssa told her friend.

“Even if Sara went into the pit, even if it worked, who-what came out of the pit wouldn’t be Sara. Laurel, I am sorry, truly sorry, but of course my answer is no.” Malcolm told her.

Los Angeles  
Later

“Well, that sounds like a right predicament mate.” Constantine said as he and Oliver walked the streets.

“The problem is I don’t know if this prophecy is the real deal. I was hoping you would be able to confirm it for me.” Oliver said.

“Sure, but we’ll need to go to my house.” Constantine said.

“Okay, where is it?” Oliver asked curiously.

Constantine smirked as he stopped. Constantine began waving his hands around as he spoke in a language Oliver didn’t understand. Suddenly, a door appeared in front of them. It opened and Constantine gestured Oliver forward as he walked towards the door. Shrugging, Oliver followed his friend through the door. As it closed behind him, Oliver looked around.

He was in a mansion that reminded him heavily of his child home. You know, in a gothic sorcerer sort of way. As Oliver followed Constantine, he jumped back as some female looking, purple ghost thing popped out in front of him.

“Oh, don’t that’s just the house.” Constantine said off handedly.

“What?” Oliver asked confused.

“The house likes to take a physical form.” Constantine said simply.

“It is a pleasure to meet you. John does not bring guests over that often.” The house said.

“Um, thanks?” Oliver said really weirded out.

“This is Oliver, he needs our help. A prophecy has been placed on him and two others. We’re going to clarify if it’s true or not.” Constantine said.

Nanda Parbat, next day  
Afternoon 

Laurel stood in a room, alone with her sister’s casket. She traced her fingers along the wooden container.

“I’m not giving up. I’ll never give up.” Laurel promised.

“Because you’re only thinking of yourself.” Laurel looked up to see Nyssa standing in the doorway.

“I thought you’d support me in this, I was counting on it.” Laurel admitted.

“Then you never knew me at all. The pit gave my father a long life, longer then what is natural, longer then he deserved. And he paid a dark price for it, a price Thea is no doubt paying now. I would not wish it on my most bitter enemy, let alone my beloved.” Nyssa tried to reason with Laurel.

“I don’t know if the pit will work on Sara. And Malcolm’s right, I don’t know what she will be like if it does. But what I do know is that I have to try.” Laurel insisted.

“To what end? To have your sister returned to you a monster?” Nyssa challenged.

“Her spirit, the part of her that we both love, that’s the part I have to believe will come back.” Laurel insisted as she turned towards Sara’s casket. 

“You are not doing this out of love. You are doing it out of grief. Sara is gone Laurel, forever. I have accepted it, I think it’s time you did as well.” Nyssa said before turning and walking out, leaving Laurel alone with her thoughts.

Constantine’s house  
Same time

Constantine had gone to prepare for a ritual that would allow him to clarify whether this prophecy was true, leaving Oliver alone. Oliver had gone to the library and had looked at some books, finding The Odyssey there. Deciding to actually read the book this time, Oliver had been there for about half an hour when a voice spoke up.

“You have endured such suffering.”

Oliver looked up to see the house’s physical form hovering near him. Oliver suddenly felt awkward; he had never liked magic due to his experiences with it on Lian Yu. And so it was very uncomfortable for him to be conversing with a magical entity.

“You are in great inner turmoil.” The house said.

“What makes you think that?” Oliver asked.

“I can sense it. You are in an inner struggle that would break most men. What causes you such inner strife?” The House asked.

“Nothing.” Oliver said evasively.

“You lie.” The house said and Oliver growled inwardly.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it.” Oliver snapped as he closed the book and walked away. 

“You cannot avoid this forever Oliver.” The House said as he walked out of the room.

Nanda Parbat  
Night 

Thea was on the balcony, overlooking the island when Malcolm walked up next to her.

“Are you alright?” Malcolm asked.

“Aside from the fact that you won’t help my friends.” Thea said sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t be helping Sara. As you know more than anyone.” Malcolm said pointedly and Thea avoided his gaze.

“What gave it away?” Thea asked.

“I saw your reaction when I was cautioning Laurel about the effects of the pit. You’re feeling it aren’t you? The bloodlust.” Malcolm knew the answer already.

“What’s happening to me?” Thea asked shakily.

“The pit contains the souls of all the men and women who have bathed in its waters. What the restore, they can take. Life for life.” Malcolm explained.

“What are you saying?” Thea asked with a sinking feeling.

“That you need to feed this impulse. Give into it. Once you do, it will subside for a time.” Malcolm explained.

“Okay, I’ll just go on a killing spree. Thank you for the fatherly advice!” Thea hissed. “Can you just for one second, pretend to be a normal father! Do you have anything remotely normal to offer me!?”

“Alright,” Malcolm held up his hands in surrender, “there is something, high in the mountains. “There’s a shaman, some call him a sage. He has a way with the ancient arts of healing; he may be able to help you with this, although I’m not sure. Does that qualify as being normal?”

“Normal enough.” Thea said stiffly.

“Get some rest, we start at first light.” Malcolm said before walking out.

Constantine’s house  
Same time

“Here.” Constantine held a knife out to Oliver as the two of them and The House stood in a room, a pot over them.

“Just a few drops?” Oliver asked as he took it.

“Just a few drops.” Constantine nodded.

Oliver nodded before running the blade along the palm of his hand, creating a cut along it. Oliver then held his hand over the pot as drops of blood fell into it. At Constantine’s signal, Oliver pulled his hand back as Constantine lit a match and threw it into the pot, causing the contents to light on fire. Constantine then waved his hands around the pot as he chanted in that language Oliver still didn’t understand. Then something happened.

The flames rose up, creating a geyser of fire. The three stepped back before it ended, revealing a humanoid creature shrouded in darkness, staring at them with glowing red eyes.

“Why have summoned me?” It said in a deep, growing voice that seemed to echo across the edges of their minds. 

“Forgive me sir,” Constantine said in the most polite voice Oliver had ever heard him use, “This is my friend Oliver and he has a question he was hoping you could answer.”

“Speak now boy!” The creature snarled.

“A few days ago, a man named Doctor Fate appeared and gave a prophecy that spelled the doom of myself and the two people closest to me. I would like to know if you could tell me whether that prophecy is true.” Oliver said and was startled when the creature suddenly burst out laughing.

“Humans, always so naïve, always needing proof. Nothing lasts forever boy; your chickens are coming home to roast! You shall soon reap what you have sown, what you have wrought will be your end!” 

Oliver suddenly threw his head back, a scream of agony leaving him as he felt his mind being invaded. Images entered his mind, Oliver barely able to comprehend them.

Laurel and Thea standing by Malcolm as assassins restrained Nyssa. Malcolm glaring at Nyssa with hate while Laurel looked at Nyssa in shock and confusion as Nyssa glared at Laurel, betrayal written on her face.

Himself and Laurel in a hospital hallway, arguing heatedly.

Himself punching Diggle as Felicity cried out in shock.

Damien Darhk waving a hand and him flying through a glass wall.

Oliver was brought out of his trance as he was thrown back into a wall. He collapsed on his knees as a geyser of fire erupted once more. When it died down, the creature was gone.

“Oliver, you okay mate?” Constantine asked as he ran over and helped Oliver up.

Oliver didn’t respond as his mind whirled. The prophecy was true. And Laurel and Thea were in great danger.

Nanda Parbat  
Later

Thea was sleeping when her instincts kicked in. She sprang awake and sat up, just narrowly avoiding the sword the assassin tried to strike her with. She became lost in the haze of blood lust. The next thing she was consciously aware of was standing over three assassins, all dead and a bloody sword in her hand. As the horror sank in, a voice spoke up.

“How do you feel?” Malcolm asked standing in the doorway.

“How-how do I feel?!” Thea shouted as she tossed the sword to the ground. “There is no sage, there is no cure.”

“There never was. You’ll be compelled to kill until you slay the one who killed you.” Malcolm explained.

“I can’t do that, Ra’s is already dead!” Thea shouted.

“Then you must inflict the bloodlust on others.” Malcolm said and Thea stared at him incredulously.

“You s-you set your men up to be slaughtered?!” Thea demanded.

“You will not feel the hunger to kill again for weeks. No need to thank me, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to help my daughter.” Malcolm told her.

Disgusted, Thea stormed out of the room. She felt Malcolm following her but she was passed caring at this point. She opened the door to Laurel’s room and walked over to her, shaking the older woman awake.

“Laurel, come on, we need to go.” Thea said as Malcolm walked in.

“Thea.” Malcolm called out.

“Stay the hell away from me.” Thea snarled.

“Thea, what’s going on?” Laurel asked as she got to her feet.

“He’s not gonna help Sara and he’s not gonna help me. It was a mistake to come here.” Thea told Laurel.

“Thea.” Malcolm called more firmly.

“Don’t talk to me!” Thea snarled.

“I was only trying to help.” Malcolm attempted to explain and Thea let out a bark of humorless laughter.

“Help me? Yeah, that’s funny on more than a few levels. Because you are the reason I am like this in the first place!” Thea snarled. 

“I know.” Malcolm said patiently.

“I will not kill people. I won’t! Just stay out of my life and the hell away from me!” Thea snarled.

“We are bound together forever. Father and daughter. You and me. Let me prove it to you.” Malcolm offered and Thea laughed harshly.

“How?” Thea hissed.

“I am responsible for Sara’s death and yet I have the ability to make it right.” Malcolm said as Laurel’s eyes widened in shock.

“You think after what the pit did to me, I would let the same thing happen to Sara?” Thea snarled.

“I think if you are sincere in fighting your bloodlust, you would offer Sara the same curtesy.” Malcolm pointed out.

“What are you saying?” Laurel said as she walked forward.

“That I am prepared to heal my daughter’s conscious by restoring your sister’s life. We need to prepare Sara’s body for the ritual.” Malcolm said before turning and walking out of the room.

Once he was gone, Laurel took Thea in her arms, even as her mind whirled at what had just happened.

Constantine’s house  
Same time

“You okay mate?” Constantine asked as he walked up to Oliver sitting alone in the library.

“I just found out a prophecy saying that me, my sister, and one of my best friends are going to ‘fall’, whatever that means, is true. So no, I’m pretty far from okay John.” Oliver deadpanned as Constantine sat down.

“The house said you were in turmoil before all this. So I’m gonna guess that it’s not all about the bloody prophecy. You wanna talk about it?” Constantine asked and Oliver was silent.

“I realized that I am in a relationship that is making me push everyone but my girlfriend away. And I don’t like the person I am becoming in this relationship.” Oliver finally admitted.

“Well, that’s a right problem.” Constantine noted and Oliver nodded.

“That’s an understatement if there ever was one.” Oliver sighed.

“I am not so great with advice mate, but I’m gonna give you two pieces of it right now,” Constantine said and Oliver looked over at him, “first, get out of the relationship. I don’t have many people in my life that I love, but if I did, I’d bloody hold on to them. Anything that took me away from them is not something I’d have an interest in.”

“And the other?” Oliver asked after a moment of consideration. 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on your exploits since you returned home. I know you’re trying to do things differently, but if you want to prevent this prophecy, you can’t afford to. If you want to save yourself and those you love, you must be the man you really are. Not this version of yourself you’re trying to pretend to be.” Constantine told him earnestly.

“For someone not good at giving advice, that was pretty good,” Oliver said and the two chuckled, “thank you for all your help John.”

“Anytime Oliver,” Constantine said as they stood up and shook hands, “You ever need anything; I’m just a call away.”

“I know, thank you. I should get going. Thank you again John.” Oliver said before picking up his bag and walking out.

Nanda Parbat  
Later

The League chanted as Laurel and Thea helped the assassins lower Sara’s body into the pit. Suddenly, Nyssa burst into the room and two assassins draw their weapons, holding them at her throat.

“I will see you all dead before I let you do this!” Nyssa then looked at Laurel pleadingly. “Laurel, please, I beg of you not to do this!” 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Thea asked uncertainly.

“Just keep going.” Laurel ordered, firmly ignoring Nyssa.

They finished lowering Sara into the pit. Everyone waits with baited breath for the pit to work its magic. And then…nothing.

“What’s wrong?” Thea looked over at Malcolm confused.

“I told you, the pit has never been used for-”

“Wait,” Laurel interrupted, “something’s happening.”

Everyone stared in shock as Sara stood up, staring at them with blank eyes. Then she jumped out of the pit, snarling like an animal. As Moved to attack Laurel and Thea, she was grabbed by the assassins, who used the sedative as Thea, Laurel, and Nyssa watched in shock.

Later, Sara was in a cage, thrashing against her chains as she snarled at Laurel outside the cage. 

“It’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay. Dad’s not gonna believe it. He’s gonna be so happy to see you.” Laurel said as Thea and Malcolm walked up behind her.

“Laurel.” Thea said concerned as she gazed at Sara.

“It’s okay, same thing happened to you when you first got out of the pit. It’s just taking longer. Probably because she was…” Laurel trailed off.

“Laurel, we are in uncharted waters here. I suggest you prepare yourself for the worst.” Malcolm advised her.

“My liege, something has happened.” An assassin called out to Malcolm.

Malcolm follow him and, curious, Thea and Laurel tagged along. They walked into the room with the pit to see Nyssa standing over it, watching as it oozed pink.

“What have you done?” Malcolm demanded angrily.

“My father was not a trusting man,” Nyssa said as she turned around, “he devised a way to destroy the pit if it ever fell into the wrong hands. Like yours.”

“Nyssa, why would you do this?” Laurel asked and Nyssa looked at her incredulously.

“How can you even look at your sister and ask me that?” Nyssa demanded and Laurel looked away as Nyssa stalked towards Malcolm. “One day, I will have my moment and kill you. And this time, there will be no coming back.”

“Take her.” Malcolm ordered and the assassins moved towards Nyssa.

“I warned you Laurel,” Nyssa said as they grabbed her, “I begged you. What happened to Sara last year was on Malcolm’s hand, but what’s happening to her now is on yours!”

Nyssa’s rage filled eyes bore into Laurel as she was dragged off, leaving Laurel staring at the pit, reflecting on what she had done.

Star City, next day  
Morning

Oliver walked into the loft and paused, seeing Felicity sitting on the couch. She stood up and they stared at each other for a moment.

“Hi.” Felicity said lamely.

“Hey. I’m just here to get some stuff.” Oliver said and her face fell.

“So you are breaking up with me.” She said and he nodded.

“I don’t like who being with you has turned me into. A friend gave me some advice, to be the person I am instead of who people want me to be. Because I have to in order to prevent this prophecy.” Oliver said firmly and Felicity paled.

“So it’s true.” She said and he nodded.

“Yes. And I will do whatever it takes to protect my sister and Laurel. But I can’t do that with you. You’ll only try to get to be the person you want me to be, to focus on our relationship rather than the prophecy. And I can’t do that.” Oliver said before he turned and walked up the stairs to get some stuff, leaving a stunned Felicity in his wake.


	4. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns Sara is alive and about Thea's conversation with Malcolm, leading to a heated confrontation with Laurel as they try to save Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things before we get into the chapter.
> 
> First, I am not going to be covering episode four. It still happened but, since it was a very Quentin heavy episode, I don’t think it would change too much aside from no Olicity and Oliver and Diggle would still be fighting.
> 
> Second, there’s a scene in this chapter that may come off as Laurel bashing to some. It isn’t. I like Laurel, really I do, but I dislike how she almost gets off Scott free for her selfish and reckless actions. And I really hate how Oliver is made out to be the bad guy just to make her actions more justifiable. So this is me doing something about it.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Whatever that spa did to clear your head, it also improved your technique.” Oliver noted as he and Thea spared with escrima sticks. 

Thea went for a spinning strike and Oliver ducked, narrowly avoiding her strike. Oliver then jumped back up and the siblings resumed the spar.

“You are effortless.” Oliver noted with brotherly pride as they stopped.

“Well, you know how I like my hot stone messages.” Thea quipped and Oliver laughed.

“By the way, that political strategist was a good call.” Oliver said and Thea raised an eyebrow.

“But his advice was a little harsh.” Thea noted and Oliver nodded.

“It was. And completely ridiculous.” Oliver told her.

“So you’re not gonna kick Laurel to the curb?” Thea asked hopefully and Oliver smirked.

“I will not abandon the people I care about Speedy. Not again, never again.” Oliver vowed.

“So, why exactly are you running for mayor again?” Thea asked curiously.

“To make a statement. Not just to the city, but to us as well. I will not let this prophecy come to pass.” Oliver said firmly as a voice called out.

“This is your overlord Felicity Smoak.” A voice called out as Oliver rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“We have a PA system now?” Thea asked as Oliver walked over to the cell phone on the wall.

“Another thing I’m living to regret,” Oliver muttered as he pressed the button on it, “what is it Felicity?”

“Code forty-nine at a night club on ninth. A blonde women going cray-cray. And since I’m here, it has to be the one we’re looking for.” Felicity said stiffly, the tension between them still visible on both sides.

“The one who’s killing people n Bank Town. Suit up.” Oliver ordered to Thea.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow and Speedy arrived outside the club, seeing the people running about. Spotting Black Canary on the ground, the blonde no doubt responsible for the trouble standing over her with one of Black Canary’s batons in her hand. He fired an arrow at her and it knocked the baton out of her hand. She turned around, a snarl on her face and the archer lowered his bow in shock as he saw who it was.

“Sara?” He asked stunned.

Sara snarled before she turned and ran off into the night, leaving the three vigilantes staring after her.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Your sister’s alive, she’s out there, and she’s hurting people,” Oliver said as he turned around to face Laurel and Thea, his sister having a guilty look on her face, “how is she alive? Lazarus Pit? Did you two spend your spa weekend in Nanda Parbat?”

“It was the only place we could get a reservation?” Thea joked weakly but shopped when Oliver shot her an unamused look.

“The Bloodlust is worse because you brought her back from the dead?” Oliver asked.

“And that’s not the only problem. Sara’s different, she’s changed.” Laurel told him.

“Why didn’t you come to me with this?” Oliver asked as he put a hand to his temple.

“For what? Your expertise on magical resurrections or that judgmental look on your face?” Laurel asked self-righteously.

“For help finding her Laurel! Before she gets hurt or hurts anyone else!” Oliver shouted and Laurel looked properly abashed. “And if I have a judgmental look on my face, it’s because you played with forces you don’t understand and people are dying because of it!”

“Ollie-” Thea began but Oliver was not in them mood for excuses.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Oliver growled before storming off.

Later, after changing out of his uniform, Oliver walked over to the secret car garage as Quentin pulled his car in.

“Hey, we need to talk.” Quentin said as he got out.

“About Sara?” Oliver asked blankly.

“So she told you?” Quentin asked.

“Not exactly.” Oliver said wearily and Quentin scoffed.

“Well you gotta admire her consistency. She keeps the death secret from me and the resurrection secret from you?” Quentin went off and Oliver noticed how stressed the older man was.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked as the older man walked passed him.

“I think there are certain situations where the word ‘okay’ does not apply!” Quentin shouted and Oliver held up his hands in a calming manner.

“We’re gonna find Sara.” Oliver assured him.

“Good, because we have other problems.” Quentin said as he pulled out a small device the size of his hand.

“It’s a rat,” Felicity said after the two men showed it to her, “A remote access Trojan. Basically, it’s a computer virus designed to target and erase certain pieces of data. It’s layered with three levels of encryption. By the time I’ve cracked it-”

“Darhk will be wondering why I haven’t made his delivery.” Quentin sighed.

“I’m not sending you into a federal facility without backup.” Oliver told him firmly.

“I don’t want Laurel to know about me and Darhk.” Quentin told him.

“You’re gonna have to tell her eventually but I wasn’t talking about Laurel,” Oliver said as he dialed a number and put his phone to his ear, “John, we have a problem…”

Later

Oliver was using the salmon ladder while Felicity worked. Then Oliver jumped down and picked up his shirt. After he put it back on, he walked over to Felicity, the tension that had been building since their break up beginning to mount.

“Anything on Sara?” Oliver asked awkwardly.

“No. Just that she’s only killed muggers and street thugs. God, I can’t believe this is Sara.” Felicity said still in disbelief and Oliver sighed.

“That makes two of us.” Oliver said and some of the tension began to fade slightly.

The threat of the zombie apocalypse aside, isn’t it nice not to have to deal with the pain of saying goodbye?” Felicity asked and Oliver smiled grimly.

“If only it were that simple. Not a day goes by that I don’t miss my parents or Tommy. Andi think about what would give just…to spend another minute with them. But what’s happening with Sara isn’t healing anyone’s pain; it’s just making it worse.” Oliver sighed.

“Oh my god.” Felicity said and Oliver looked at her startled.

“Look,” Felicity gestured to the screen as she brought up the pictures of the victims side by side, “these are the people Sara killed and they both-”

“Look like Thea,” Oliver realized as he pulled out his phone and dialed, “Come on Thea, pick up, pick up!”

Not getting an answer, Oliver snarled in frustration before dialing Laurel as he raced to the elevator. She picked up as the doors closed behind him.

“Ollie, I’m not in the mood to argue.” Laurel said upon answering.

“Sara is after Thea.” He told her urgently.

“What?” Laurel asked shocked.

“I just saw the pictures of the victims; they both bear an uncanny resemblance to my sister. I can’t get a hold of her but I’m on my way. You need to get to her as fast as you can.” Oliver said frantically as the elevator doors opened and he rushed out.

“I’m just around the corner,” Laurel said as she opened the door to her apartment building before she saw Thea, “Ollie, I think Sara’s already been here.”

Starling General Hospital, next day  
Morning

Oliver sat by Thea’s bedside when she stirred. Oliver stood up as Thea opened her eyes.

“Hey, how are you.” Oliver asked worriedly as he rushed to her side.

“I’ve been better,” Thea groaned as she sat up, “Sara, she tried to kill me.”

“She’s not in her right mind.” Oliver told her regretfully.

“You have no idea. This is the pit,” Thea said and he looked at her in confusion, “she’s going through the same thing I am.”

“I thought you were better.” Oliver said confused.

“When I was in Nanda Parbat, I…killed two guys,” Thea said and Oliver looked at her shocked, “Malcolm served them up for me on a platter.”

The door opened and Oliver looked up to see Laurel entering. His shock turning to anger, Oliver walked over before she could take two steps. 

“Come with me.” Oliver growled and Laurel saw the look in his eyes. Deciding it was better not to argue in front of Thea, Laurel followed him.

“Is Thea okay?” Laurel asked once the door was closed.

“No, she’s not. She has Merlyn influencing her to kill people.” Oliver snarled.

“What are you talking about?” Laurel said even as she recalled the conversation Thea had with Malcolm in front of her.

“Oh, just another thing that happened on your secret trip to Nanda Parbat.” Oliver said sarcastically.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t approve. Why didn’t you tell me you took Thea?” Laurel demanded angrily.

“We’re not talking about me.” Oliver told her.

“But we are. You see, it’s the hypocrisy I can’t stand. Why is it okay for you to do whatever it takes to save your sister and not me?” Laurel demanded.

“Sara was dead, Thea wasn’t.” Oliver pointed out.

“Why didn’t you tell me seven months ago?” Laurel demanded.

“I was under the influence of someone who allowed me to push you and Thea away. Clearly I wasn’t I wasn’t in my right mind.” Oliver snapped.

“Or maybe you don’t see me as an equal.” Laurel snapped and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

“Oh, you wanna go there? Fine. I have always seen you as an equal Laurel, always it’s you who doesn’t see me as an equal,” Oliver said and held up his hand, “no, I let you say your piece, now it’s my turn.

“Since I came back from fighting Ra’s the first time, you, John, and Felicity have all acted as though I am below you, as though you are my superiors, even when I was leader. Frankly Laurel, you should see yourself right now: The self-righteous voice, the angry look in your eyes. You look like your father when he led that manhunt against me seven months ago.” Oliver told her and she glared at him.

“That’s different.” Laurel insisted and he scoffed.

“How? He used Ra’s murders to justify his vendetta against me; you’re using my saving Thea to justify your selfishness. Because that’s what this was. Don’t pretend you did this for your dad, Sara, or even for Thea. You did this for yourself. What happened to Nyssa?” Oliver demanded and she looked at him surprised. “When I saw the visions of the prophecy, I saw Nyssa looking at you with such betrayal on her face as she was restrained by members of the League. I didn’t get it until Sara. What happened?”

“She destroyed the pit…and then Malcolm locked her up.” Laurel admitted and Oliver put a hand to his head.

“So Nyssa is locked up and possibly being tortured right now, because of you. I guess she’s just another victim of your mistake. Sara, all the people she’s hurt and killed, and now Nyssa. How many people were you going to let die before you came clean?” Oliver demanded and Laurel hesitated. “That’s what I thought. I know I am not perfect and I have many regrets, but at least I owned up to them instead of trying to blame someone else. But I guess keeping secrets is okay unless I’m the one who’s keeping secrets.”

“Ollie-” Laurel began but he wasn’t done.

“Did you ever consider that by doing this, you were making the prophecy self-fulfilling? One by family,” Oliver asked and her face froze, “I thought not.” 

Oliver then turned and stormed off, leaving Laurel behind to reflect. 

Later, after taking some time to cool down, Oliver walked back towards Thea’s room and saw Laurel standing outside her room.

“Hey.” Laurel said awkwardly as he met her outside.

“Hey. Thea okay?” He asked her.

“Yeah, she’s asleep. Or at least trying.” Laurel said dryly and Oliver smiled.

“Laurel, about what I said before-” Oliver began.

“You meant it.” Laurel interrupted.

“Yeah, I did,” Oliver admitted, “but I was harsh.”

Before they could continue, they heard a noise coming from Thea’s room. Without thought, the pair burst into Thea’s room to see Sara choking the struggling Thea. Sara looked over at them before flinging Thea at them. Oliver barely caught her before Sara jumped through the window, the glass shattering everywhere as the three stared, shocked.

Arrow lair  
Night

“You sure you wanna be here?” Diggle asked Thea as they walked into the lair.

“I hated hospitals before this. Now it’s just an excuse to stay away.” Thea muttered as she sat down at the table.

“At the hospital, I looked Sara in the eyes. She wasn’t there.” Oliver said.

“What do you mean?” Diggle asked as they all looked over at him.

“The pit was designed to work on the living, not the dead. It restored her body but all this is happening-”

“Because it didn’t restore her soul.” Laurel realized and Oliver nodded.

“We still need to find her. Sara was dead long before you moved with Laurel and she knew exactly which hospital room you were in.” Oliver pointed.

“You think Sara can sense Thea somehow?” Laurel asked.

“We were both in the pit maybe that links us somehow.” Thea guessed.

“And here I was just wrapping my head around Metahumans.” Diggle shook his head.

“Maybe we can use this connection somehow.” Thea suggested.

“Thea, you just got out of the hospital, I don’t want to use you that way.” Oliver told her.

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not in charge anymore.” Thea said as she looked over at Diggle, who shot him a smug smirk as Oliver tried to repress his annoyance. 

 

Verdant  
Later 

“I have to say it feels really weird being back here right now.” Thea mentioned as she walked down the stairs.

“Don’t worry, everyone’s in position.” Green Arrow assured her over the coms.

“It’s nothing. To tell the truth, I don’t think this is gonna actually work.” Thea admitted. 

As if to prove her wrong, one of the windows shattered as Sara jumped through it. Sara landed a few feet from Thea and looked at her hungrily.

“Or maybe not.” Thea said before Sara lunged at her.

Thea thrown against the stairs as Green Arrow and Black Canary came out of their hiding spots. Spartan got Thea out of their as Green Arrow and Black Canary engaged Sara. Sara attacked Green Arrow savagely and he held back as not to hurt her. He was thrown into an old wooden post while Sara picked up one of Black Canary’s side batons and whirled on Sara, striking her across the face with it multiple times. As Green arrow stood up, Black Canary pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Sara, trembling with emotion.

“Dad was right! There’s nothing left inside of you Sara!” Laurel said, overcome with emotion.

Green arrow fired at Sara, an arrow hitting her in the back and she fell over, unconscious.

“Tranq Arrow. He explained and she walked over to her.

“You were right, there’s nothing left inside of here.” Laurel said as she aimed the gun at Sara but Oliver grabbed her hand.

“Then let’s get it back. “ Oliver said and she looked at him confused as he pulled out a cell phone and dialed.

“Oliver.” Constantine familiar voice answered.

“John, I need your help. How fast can you get to Star City?” Oliver asked.

Arrow Lair  
Later

“So, you’re going to perform an exorcism on my sister?” Laurel asked as Team Arrow and Constantine stood over the unmoving Sara.

“No, an exorcism is the removal of a demonic possession. What your sister needs is a restitutionem, the restoration of her soul to her body.” Constantine explained.

“And you’ve done one of these before?” Thea asked.

“Once, about a year ago. But no worries, I’m sure it’s like riding a bike.” Constantine assured them.

“I’m sure we have a lot of work to do to prepare, I assume you brought the list?” Oliver asked and Constantine pulled out the list.

“Apologies mate; I didn’t have time to translate that from its original Aramaic. You know, if I knew you were surrounded by so many pretty girls Oliver, I would have stopped by sooner.” Constantine said as he looked from Laurel to Thea to Felicity.

“I’m sure we have a lot of work to do.” Oliver said as he led Constantine off.

“Where the hell did Oliver find this guy, a luxor?” Diggle asked as Felicity looked over the list Constantine had given her.

“I’m just glad the latest person from Oliver’s past is not another gorgeous woman.” Felicity said and Laurel and Thea both glared at her.

“My sister needs help and you are complaining about the worst years of Ollie’s life simply because you are jealous that he spent time with women?” Laurel asked angrily.

“You have no right to be jealous; you and he are not together anymore.” Thea said heatedly.

“I thought you two were my friends.” Felicity protested.

“We’re coworkers at best, acquaintances at worst.” Laurel told her.

“I put up with you because my brother decided he was in love with you and then you were his girlfriend and I didn’t wanna push him away any further. Now I don’t need to worry about that.” Thea snapped as the two walked off.

“Let’s worry about that later.” Diggle told Felicity, who nodded stiffly as she walked ff.

Later, Oliver lay Sara’s body on the floor as Constantine prepared the ritual. While this was happening, Team Arrow, plus Quentin, were watching with baited breath. 

“Now, I’ve got enough juice to send myself and two of you to go the other realm and back, so.” Constantine left it up to them to decide.

“I think it should be me. I mean, I’m the whole reason she’s like this.” Thea stepped forward. 

“No offense love, but you’re not exactly bringing out the best in Sara right now are you?” Constantine pointed out.

“Laurel.” Oliver looked over at her and she nodded understanding what he meant. 

The two of them stepped forward and Oliver offered his hand to her.

“Oh, one more thing,” Constantine said and they turned to him, “whatever’s locked Sara’s soul away, it’s not gonna give it up without a fight. So be ready. Now, on with the show.”

Oliver and Laurel joined hands as Constantine began speaking lowly in a language none of them understood. The others looked around as the lights shorted out, the light in the lair the open flame near Sara’s head. Sara opened her eyes, revealing pure white as she thrashed around and the lair began to tremble, like an earthquake. Laurel called out for Oliver when something happened. They dropped hands as the three of them appeared in some sort of thrown room. Oliver and Laurel quickly noted they were in their vigilante gear. 

“Well, well I’ve had worse hangovers.” Constantine said cheerfully as he stood up.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Oliver asked.

Someone cried out and Laurel fled the room, despite protests from her companions. Oliver and Constantine followed after her but they ran through a door and ended up back where they started. 

“Well, this is new.” Oliver quipped.

The person, Sara, Oliver realized with a start, cried out again. Laurel moved to follow it but Constantine stopped her.

“Well I’m not gonna just stand here.” Laurel snapped.

“What we need is a tour guide.” Constantine said as he pulled out a zippo. 

He placed it on the ground before putting his hand over it. He began muttering so lowly that neither Oliver nor Laurel could understand what he was saying. Constantine stood up and the zippo floated into the air as it spun rapidly. Finally, it stopped as it pointed to one of the doors. Constantine pocketed the zippo and led them through the door. They found themselves in the room with the Lazarus pit. Two members of the League of Assassins moved to attack but Oliver was ready. He fired two arrows which incapacitated them. Laurel rushed over to Sara and started to pull her out as a cloaked man with a sword came in.

“Get to the pit, you need to work together to get her out. I’ll take care of our new friend.” Constantine told Oliver.

Oliver didn’t need to be told twice. Oliver put his bow down once he reached the pit and started to pull Sara by her free hand while Constantine began fighting the swordsmen. Oliver pulled Laurel up to the pit and, together, they pulled Sara out. 

The three of them were suddenly back in the lair. All the lights came back on as Oliver was hugged by Thea and Laurel by Quentin. They looked down at Sara, waiting. Then, Sara opened her eyes and sat up as Laurel got down on her knees and hugged her sister. Quentin then joined them and hugged both his daughter.

“Welcome back.” Oliver said with a smile.

Later, Sara, having changed into some clothes brought for her by Laurel, was looking around the new lair.

“Nice place you got her.” She mentioned to Felicity and Diggle as her father watched, vowing to never let her out of his sight again.

“Oliver was the one who had the most part in designing it.” Felicity admitted.

“Where is Ollie anyway?” Sara asked, noting how her sister and Thea were absent as well.

“There with Constantine. They’re checking something out about that prophecy.” Diggle explained and both Lances looked at him in confusion.

“What prophecy?” Quentin asked.

“Laurel didn’t tell you?” Felicity asked surprised.

“Tell him what? What is going on?” Sara asked confused.

Laurel used the knife to cut across her palm, wincing in a way that neither of the Queens had. She let the blood drip down from her hand into the pot below, joining the blood of the Queen siblings. Constantine used a match and threw it into the pot, lighting its contents on fire. Constantine began chanting and waving his hands as Sara, Quentin, Diggle, and Felicity walked over. Heavily winds began picking up, causing the others to shield their eyes as Oliver, Laurel, and Thea’s heads were thrown back, a variety of images to enter their mind.

A man wearing Ray’s suit fighting a bunch of Ghosts alongside Oliver.

Oliver and Laurel geared up, aiming their weapons at Roy.

Thea in a hospital bed, Oliver and Malcolm watching over her worriedly.

Oliver and Malcolm fighting with swords.

Oliver and Vixen standing across from Damien Darhk.

Laurel and Thea fighting members of The League in the lair.

Finally, there was one last image: It was a man, his identity concealed by darkness. They could make out a bow in one hand and a sword in the other, a quiver on his back. The three didn’t know anything about him, but they could feel one thing in their bones: He was the cause of the prophecy.

The three were suddenly thrown on their backs as the wind ended. The others raced to them, Sara helping up Laurel while Quentin and Diggle helped up Thea and Oliver respectively.

“What was that?” Quentin demanded angrily.

“It was me trying to find out more about this prophecy that is looming over them.” Constantine said deeming ore shaken than Oliver had ever seen them.

“Did you get anything?” Felicity asked but the three vigilantes shook their heads.

“Just images really. But there was one…”Thea looked over at Laurel and Oliver, who both nodded.

“I saw it to.” Laurel said.

“Saw what?” Diggle asked.

“A figure, he was shrouded in darkness. The only thing we could make out was that he had a sword and a bow.” Oliver said grimly.

“I don’t know what this means, but I do know one thing,” Constantine said and they all looked over at him, “If you do not do something, within a year, this prophecy will come to pass.”

“What is this prophecy?” Sara demanded frustrated.

“We shall all fall.” Oliver began.

“One by friend.” Thea continued.

“One by foe.” Laurel picked up.

“And one by family.” Oliver finished as Sara and Quentin looked at them all in horror.

Oliver’s campaign office, next day  
Morning

“Laurel, hey!” Oliver called out as he saw Laurel lingering in the doorway.

“Maybe we need to work on your understanding of the phrase ‘distance yourself’” Alex said annoyed as Oliver stood up.

“Only when you insist on using it when it comes to my friends.” Oliver said coolly and Alex flinched.

“Okay, it’s you campaign. You pay me whether you win or lose.” Alex said before walking on a Laurel walked in.

“Could you close the door?” Oliver asked and she nodded as she did so.

“Ollie, I owe you an apology.” Laurel began.

“I think we both do.” Thea sifted guiltily.

“Don’t bother,” Oliver said and they both froze, “I don’t need them. I’ve already forgiven you both.”

“You have? Thea asked surprised and he nodded.

“We’ve allied to each other; we’ve all kept secrets from each other. And, at points, we’ve all hurt each other. But that’s the past. If we want to stop this prophecy, the three of us need to work together, as a team. No more secrets, no morel lies, no more judgement, from anyone. The only way we can stop this prophecy is together. Are you two with me or not?” Oliver asked.

“I’m with you.” Thea said.

“How can I say no to the man who saved my sister’s soul?” Laurel smiled and Oliver smiled.

“Good. Then let’s get started.” Oliver said.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an old family friend of Oliver and Thea's passes away, Felicity discovers something about Ray. Quentin reveals stunning information regarding Diggle and Hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry this chapter isn’t as long as you probably hoped, but as I started doing this chapter and making the episode try to fit, it started to feel a little messy. So I compromised by cutting the chapter in two.

Oliver campaign office  
Afternoon

“Thanks for all your help Alex,” Oliver said in a meeting with Thea and Alex when his phone rang, “If you’ll excuse me.”

“I was thinking, maybe we should check out Gerard’s tonight. You know, just to make sure it’s the right kind of venue for introducing our candidate.” Alex said and Thea looked over at him startled.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Thea asked, not sure how she felt about that.

Before Alex could answer, Oliver walked inside again. Thea looked over and saw her brother’s face and immediately knew something was wrong

“Ollie what is it?” Thea asked.

“That was a representative of Kord Industries. Ted Kord passed away a few days ago.” Oliver said remorsefully.

“Oh no.” Thea said sadly.

“You two know Ted Kord?” Alex said impressed.

“He’s an old family friend.” Thea said sadly.

“They want us to head to Ted’s home office here in Starling City for the reading of his will.” Oliver explained.

“Now?” Thea asked.

“Now.” Oliver nodded.

Kord Industries  
Later in the afternoon

“Oliver, Thea, thank you both for coming,” A well dressed, African American man with greying black hair greeted them as they walked into the office and held out his hand to Oliver, “I’m Lucius Fox.”

“Nice to meet you sir.” Thea said politely as Oliver shook his hand.

“I’m sorry about Ted, he was a good man.” Oliver said as they dropped hands.

“That he was.” Lucius agreed as the man in classes behind him cleared his throat. 

“Now all three of you are here, let’s get down to business,” the man said as the three turned to him as he took out a piece of paper, “’I, Ted Kord, of sound mind and body, divide my possessions. In the event of my death or if I am no longer fit to run my company, I name my right hand man and oldest living friend, Lucius Fox, as the new CEO of Kord Industries.’”

“Me?” Lucius asked in shock.

“That’s what it says,” The man said annoyed before continuing, “’To the children of my old friend Robert, Oliver and Thea Queen, I leave my private bank accounts, all my money now belongs to them, as well as all my properties.’”

“All of them?” Thea asked in disbelief and the man nodded as he put the paper away.

“Unfortunately, most of Mr. Kord’s properties were repossessed due to some bad investments with the company. But he does have a penthouse n town, which now belongs to the two of you.” The man said as he packed up.

“Well Ollie, I guess you don’t have to keep apartment hunting.” Thea joked and Oliver looked at her, annoyed.

Star City  
Late afternoon

“Wow, nice digs.” Thea quipped as Oliver and Thea were shown their new penthouse.

“Reminds me a little of home.” Oliver noted as he looked around.

“It does, doesn’t it.” Thea agreed as their phones went off.

“Meet me in the lair, now. SOS, Felicity.” Oliver said as he read the text.

“You to, huh?” Thea said as she showed him her phone.

“Looks like I’ll have to unpack later.” Oliver joked lightly and Thea playfully shoved her brother as they walked out.

Arrow lair  
Night 

“They want my suit, or at least the tech. Thankfully, the suit is useless to them in my current condition." Ray explained as the video feed cut and The Queen and Lance siblings stared in stunned shock.

“John is never gonna believe this. Ray is the size of a tatter tot?” Laurel asked stunned.

“How is this even possible?” Thea demanded.

“Ray upgraded his suit in with the same nanites I injected him with after bad Arrow shot him. It’s a long story, but Ray jury rigged a short ranged message but it was intercepted by whoever’s holding him captive. Ray thinks they want to use his suit but they can’t use it while they’re both small.” Felicity explained.

"And while he's small, it's looking for a needle in a city of haystacks." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Ray has something he thinks can help." Felicity said before playing the next part of the message. 

"Back at Palmer Tech, I've got schematics for a machine that should be able to resize me." Ray said before Felicity re-paused the message.

“Now that you’re all filled in.” Felicity said shortly as she stood up.

“To Palmer Teck to pull up the schematics on the device!” Felicity said and the others exchanged concerned looks.

“Is she okay?” Thea asked.

“I don’t know Oliver admitted.

Oliver and Thea’s apartment  
Later

“So Ted Kord died and left you guys everything?” Sara asked as she and her sister sat around the living room with Oliver and Sara, drinking some beer, except Laurel who was drinking water.

“Yeah. Sucks for Ted but now we can use the money he left us for the campaign. And you should see the penthouse Ollie’s gonna move into!” Thea gushed and Oliver rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t even decided if I’m gonna move in yet!” Oliver protested.

“Oh you are,” Thea told him and the Lance sisters snickered at Oliver’s exasperated look, “you’d be a fool not to. Plus, now you don’t have to live in the Arrow Cave.”

“I really wish you guys would stop calling it that.” Oliver sighed.

“Fat chance.” Laurel teased as the door opened and Quentin walked in.

“Hey, how’s everyone doing?” Quentin asked as he closed the door.

“Fine. How’s being a double agent going?” Laurel asked sweetly and Quentin froze.

“You said you wouldn’t tell her!” Quentin said as he glowered at Oliver.

“You said you didn’t want her to know. I never promised anything.” Oliver said as he took a sip of beer.

“You should have told us Daddy.” Sara said and, after a moment, Quentin sighed in defeat.

“I know, was just ashamed,” Quentin said as he sat down next to his daughters, “so how’s Mr. Diggle doing?”

“Doing with what?” Thea asked confused.

“Hive, Damien Darhk. I mean, Hive is the one who ordered the hit on his brother. Didn’t he tell you that?” Quentin asked as the four of them froze.

“No…he didn’t tell us a thing.” Oliver said with barely restrained anger.

Arrow lair  
Later

“So that’s what we need to get?” Diggle asked as Felicity finished explaining.

“That’s what we need to get,” Felicity said as the elevator doors opened and the others walked, “good, you’re here. Dig’ll bring you up to speed.”

“Okay, look, we need to-” Diggle began before, to his and Felicity’s shock, Oliver slugged him.

“Oliver!” Felicity exclaimed shocked.

“What is wrong with you?!” Diggle said as he messaged his jaw/\\.

“What’s wrong with me?! You keeping Damien Darhk’s involvement with your brother’s death, that’s what’s wrong!” Oliver exclaimed and noticed Felicity looked uncomfortable. “You knew, didn’t you Felicity?”

“John told me while you were looking for Constantine and Laurel and Thea were in Nanda Parbat.” Felicity admitted uncomfortably.

“You know, you are unbelievable.” Thea snapped at Diggle.

“For six months, you have been a complete jackass to Ollie over keeping his plan to take down Ra’s a secret when here you are, keeping details about Hive that we all deserved to know!” Laurel snapped angrily.

“It was details about my private life.” Diggle snapped.

“That now affects all of us!” Oliver snarled.

“You say you can’t trust Ollie, well now none of us can trust you!” Thea snapped.

“Ollie was keeping is plan a secret because he thought it was protecting us, what’s your excuse?” Laurel demanded and Diggle opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out.

“A leader is only as good as the trust in his followers he inspires. And right now, none of us can trust you to lead us.” Sara told Diggle coolly. 

“So what, you want him to take my place?!” Diggle snarled as he glared at Oliver.

“Somehow, I don’t see that going over well with you.” Oliver flashed a cool smile.

“So who then?” Diggle snapped.

“I nominate Laurel.” Sara said and Laurel looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Me?” Laurel repeated.

“You’re the only one who doesn’t have an axe to grind with someone on the team and not suffering from pit-induced bloodlust.” Sara pointed out.

“Well, you’ve got my vote.” Thea shrugged.

“Mine to,” Oliver said before looking over at Diggle with a glare, “that okay with you Diggle?”

“It’s perfectly fine.” Diggle sneered back.

“Okay,” Laurel gulped nervously as she looked over at Felicity, “so what now?”


	6. Saving Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Arrow moves to save Ray, they adapt to the new dynamic of the team.

Arrow lair  
Night

“So this is what we need from Kord Industries in order to save Ray.” Felicity said after she explained.

“Alright, let’s suit up then.” Thea said as she moved to grab her suit.

“Wait,” Oliver said and they all looked at him, “we don’t all need to go. “

“What do you mean?” Laurel asked confused.

“I think what Ollie means is that he and I can handle this, all of us going could prove problematic,” Sara explained and Oliver nodded in agreement, “If we run into trouble, you guys can bail us out, but there’s no need for us to all go.”

“I don’t agree.” Felicity said irritably.

“Well no one asked you.” Sara snapped as she looked over at Laurel.

“Okay. “Laurel said although both Oliver and Sara noticed she looked uncertain.

“We’ll be back. With the device.” Oliver said confidently as he and Sara walked out.

Star City  
Later

“Sara, are you in position?” Green Arrow asked as he notched an arrow.

“Canary.” Felicity corrected and the archer sighed, annoyed.

“Canary?” He called out.

“I’m in position.” She confirmed.

Green Arrow nodded and fired an arrow with a line. He then used it as a zip line to get down to the access panel on the side of the building.

“I’m at the panel.” Green Arrow announced.

“Stand by,” Felicity said and paused, “punch in 4587.”

The archer did so and, across the building, the door opened and The Canary walked in. As Green Arrow entered the building, Felicity spoke through the comms.

“The security cameras are coming online again, something’s wrong.” Felicity said panicked.

“I’ve got it.” Green arrow assured her as she shot an arrow, killing the security cameras.

“No! Don’t you understand!? If Kord upgraded their security, they probably improved their response time!” Felicity shouted and the archer cursed himself for his impulsiveness as he ran off.

The Canary was walking through the storage room, looking for the device when she found it. As she did, alarms started blaring and the security team rushed in, firing at the pair. The two vigilantes rushed for cover as the security team pursued them. The Canary jumped on one of the guards and began beating him savagely.

"Sara, stop!" Green Arrow ordered.

When she didn't, Green Arrow rushed over and pulled her off. She seemed to come out of her fit and stared down at the security guard she had beaten into unconsciousness before Green Arrow dragged her away. 

Arrow lair  
Later

“Thea, I think you should take Sara home.” Oliver said as he walked in with Sara.

“Ollie?” Thea asked confused as Laurel looked at her sister concerned.

“I’ll explain later, Oliver said before he turned to Sara, “are you gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know.” Sara sighed.

“Just get some rest, okay?” Oliver said as he put a hand on her shoulder and Felicity felt a flare of jealousy as Thea walked over and led Sara towards the elevators.

“What happened Ollie?” Laurel demanded once their sisters were gone.

“Sara…had a moment.” Oliver explained and the others understood.

“This is my fault.” Laurel said and Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer her comfort as Felicity’s jealousy grew.

“Look, I was pretty mad when I found out but, in your position…I don’t know that I would’ve done differently. So, as the world’s leading expert in blaming yourself, don’t.” Oliver advised her.

“We have bigger problems than Sara,” Diggle said and Oliver looked over at him with forced civility, “Darhk has Ray.”

“What?” Oliver exclaimed.

“Ray contacted me and I saw Damien Darhk.” Felicity explained worriedly.

“Okay, are you guys sure?” Oliver said as he looked around.

“It’s him Ollie, that’s not a face you forget.” Laurel explained and Oliver nodded.

“Okay, that’s actually a good thing.” Oliver told them.

“How is that a good thing?!” Felicity exclaimed incredulously.

“Because now we have an asset.” Oliver told her.

“My dad.” Laurel realized and Oliver nodded.

“He can give us Ray’s location.” Oliver explained.

“And what id between then and now Darhk decides to hurt Ray?” Felicity demanded.

“If Darhk wanted to hurt Ray, he would have done it by now.” Diggle reasoned.

“Diggle’s right, unfortunately we have to wait,” Oliver held up a hand as she opened her mouth to argue, “Felicity, you are not the only one worried, okay? But if we rush in halfcocked then we will more likely get Ray and ourselves killed before we rescue him.”

“Felicity, go home, get some rest. Try and relax.” Laurel told the blonde.

“I’m not leaving.” Felicity hissed.

“Felicity, Laurel wasn’t asking,” Oliver said seeing Laurel’s hesitation at ordering the blonde, “she is in charge now and you will respect her authority.”

With a dirty look at him, Felicity stormed off. With a grateful look to Oliver, Laurel turned and left as well, leaving Oliver and Diggle alone.

“Well, looks like you got what you wanted.” Diggle said bitterly and Oliver looked at him incredulously.

“I didn’t want this Diggle, but you left me no choice. You chose to keep this from them, so don’t blame me for your actions. You made your bed John, now sleep in it.” Oliver snapped before he turned and stormed out.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Later

“Hey,” Oliver said as he and Laurel walked in to see Sara on the couch, staring into a cup of tea, “how you doing?”

“Fine.” Sara said unconvincingly.

“Do I sound that fake when I say it?” Oliver asked Laurel as he sat across from Sara on a chair.

“Pretty much,” Laurel said as she sat down next to her sister, “Come on, talk to us.”

“I just…I’ve never lost control like that before. What’s wrong with me?” Sara wondered.

“It’s not you, it’s the pit,” Oliver explained and she looked up at him, “because you bathed in it, you’re now driven to kill the one who killed you.”

“Thea,” Sara realized and Oliver nodded, “Ollie, I won’t ever hurt her, I promise.”

“I know you won’t.” Oliver said even as the words ‘one by friend’ echoed in his head.

“So, are you okay?” Sara asked as she looked over at Laurel.

“I just…I never asked to be leader. I know why you guys picked me but…I feel like this has all been thrust on me and not everyone’s happy.” Laurel confessed.

“You mean Felicity and Dig.” Sara said knowingly and Laurel nodded.

“Laurel, I’m sorry that we’ve put you in this position, it’s unfair to you, I know. I can’t do anything about it now, but maybe I can help you with Diggle and Felicity,” Oliver said and she looked over at him confused, “when I came back from fighting Ra’s, the team became a democracy, and it didn’t work. There was a chaos and everyone disobeyed me constantly. You have to make John and Felicity respect your position as leader, otherwise you can’t trust them to follow your lead, which is dangerous.”

Suddenly, all their phones went off. They looked at them to see it was a message from Felicity, telling them to come back to the lair.

“It never ends, huh?” Sara said dryly.

Arrow lair  
Later

Team Arrow stood in the meeting room as the holographic screen showed Darhk's hideout.

"There's no way were getting in there." Diggle told them.

"Not from the outside at least. How’s Curtis coming with the device?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“He’s working on it but he needs at least an hour.” Felicity explained.

“We don’t have an hour; he’ll have to assemble it in the field.” Oliver told her.

“I’m not so sure that’s the best idea.” Laurel interjected.

“Laurel, it’s your call, but I think we need to do this now.” Oliver told her and everyone waited for Laurel’s decision.

“Okay, call Curtis.” Laurel ordered.

“Alright, let’s go then.” Diggle moved to leave.

“No,” Laurel said and he stopped, “you’re not going John.”

“What?” Diggle asked incredulously.

“In order to pull this off, I need people I can trust to follow my orders. And you aren’t one of them John.” Laurel told him unapologetically.

“Hey, I don’t think-” Felicity began angrily.

“This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead. So I am in command here. If you have a problem with that, you and John are more than free to leave.” Laurel snapped.

As Felicity and Diggle remained silent, Oliver smirked proudly as Sara smiled.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow was on the roof, waiting for the Ghost. He sensed the Ghost approach and was beginning to grow impatient when he finally hit him. Green Arrow went down, acting like he was unconscious. 

The Ghost took him inside and Green Arrow had to pretend to be unconscious the entire time. When he finally decided to 'regain consciousness', he was in some room with the Ghost and Damien Darhk.

“These are very nice,” Darhk looked at the arrows before he twisted one, breaking it in half, “oops. Leave us." Darhk ordered and the Ghost left.

“Okay,” Felicity said back at the lair as she saw the tracer on Oliver, “he’s in.”

"Ready." Black Canary.

"Ready." Speedy said.

"When I told HR I wanted a bit more excitement with my job, this really wasn't what I had in mind." Curtis told Speedy as they stood on the rooftop across from Darhk’s hideout.

“You wanna save Ray or not?” Speedy asked annoyed.

"Disengaging the security systems...now." Felicity said as they went off line.

"Ready?" Speedy asked Curtis.

"As I'll ever beeee!" Curtis said as Speedy jumped off the roof with him and opened the parachute.

They crashed through a window and Speedy landed on her feet but Curtis fell off and landed on his back painfully.

"You okay?" Speedy asked as she knelt by his side.

"I'm not dead." Curtis said dazed.

“Good, let’s go.” Speedy said as she helped him up.

Black Canary and The Canary walked up the stairs and ran into some Ghosts. The Ghosts opened fire on them and Black Canary took cover behind a couch, which she flipped over to take more bullets. The Canary picked up a gun and fired, hitting a Ghost in the shoulder and sending him down. 

"You mind if I take a little Peak-see? I mean, I have my suspicions but I just want to see if I'm right, as usual?" Darhk said as his hand neared the hood.

Green Arrow used his chains to lift himself up before he kicked Darhk in the chest. He then yanked his chains off the wall and grabbed his bow and Quiver. He fired an arrow at Darhk but Darhk merely batted it away with his hand. 

"Didn't you learn anything from our last go-round? I guess not." Darhk said before gesturing his hands.

The chains wrapped around Green Arrow's neck and he went down to his knees as they began to strangle him. 

The two Canaries fought off the Ghosts back to back while the others found Ray in his tiny prison.

“That you Th-” Ray began upon seeing Speedy.

“Call me Speedy.” She said hurriedly as she looked over at Curtis.

“Right, sorry.” Ray said.

"How do we open this?" Curtis asked.

"My best guess is it needs an asymmetric cipher. You can open it with five years and an NSA-grade computer." Ray said causally. 

"Can't we just enlarge him now and use his size to break the cube?" Speedy asked.

"The quantum field won't be able to penetrate this polymer." Curtis explained.

"You know, it's a shame you won't get a chance to see the new life I breathe into this city, the new life I breathe into this world." Darhk told the struggling Green Arrow.

"You won't get the chance." Green Arrow grunted against the chains.

Green Arrow threw an explosive up into the air and it hit a pipe, temporarily blinding Darhk. When Darhk regained his sight, he saw a pile of chains where the archer once was.

"Okay, this place has cameras in it. Those cameras have to draw power from somewhere." Ray pointed out.

"Okay," Curtis said as he plugged in the device to the cube, "we're Ready Mr. Palmer."

The device glowed before shooting a beam at the prison and completely shattering it. Ray grew to regular size and smirked.

"I'm not dead." He told them.

The Canaries continued to fight off the Ghosts when they got the call to retreat. But The Canary was lost to the blood lust. She ran over and put a Ghost in a neck lock. 

"Sara no!" Black Canary rushed over but was too late to stop her sister breaking his neck.

The Canary dropped the body to the floor and stared, dazed as her sister came over and forced her to stand up.

“Come on, we have to go!” Black Canary barked as the sisters ran.

"We have to move," Green Arrow said as he met up with Ray, Curtis, and Speedy, "Nice to see you Ray."

"Nice suit." Ray quipped as they walked out.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Did Felicity leave,” Diggle asked as he noticed Oliver carrying his duffle bag, “you found somewhere else to stay?”

“Yes, to both.” Oliver said as he turned to walk out.

“Oliver, I think we need to talk.” Diggle called out and Oliver stopped.

“For the last month, I think you’ve said everything you need to say.” Oliver said coolly as he turned around.

“What else did you expect? You kidnapped my wife and left our daughter alone! You crossed a line Oliver!” Diggle snarled.

“I know!” Oliver exploded. “I know a crossed a line, I know I lost your trust! What I do not understand is why you won’t at least give me the chance to earn it back!”

Diggle looked away, knowing Oliver was right but unwilling to admit it. Oliver sighed before speaking again.

“But you know what? I’m done,” Oliver said and Diggle looked at him curiously, “I’m done taking the blame, I’m done being patient, I’m done being understanding. I have apologized, I have waited for you to cool down, I thought in time you’d at least be willing to talk to me civilly. Not the first time I’ve been wrong. If you ever decide to get over yourself, you know where to find me…but I am done waiting for that day to come.”

Without waiting for a response, Oliver whirled around and stalked towards the elevator, leaving a stunned Diggle staring after him.

Oliver’s pent house  
Later

Oliver poured himself a glass of scotch and was about to drink when he heard someone knock on the door. Putting the glass down, Oliver turned and walked towards the door to his suite. Opening it, Oliver saw Sara standing on the other side.

“Sara, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked surprised.

“Can I come in?” Oliver stepped aside and closed the door after her. “I came to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Oliver repeated.

“You saw me Ollie, I couldn’t stop myself.” Sara reminded him.

“So now you’re running away.” Oliver said angrily.

“No Ollie, I need to leave, get some perspective.” Sara said and Oliver scoffed.

“Sounds an awful lot like running away to me. Look Sara, you’re gonna mess up a lot, and controlling this won’t be easy, but running away isn’t going to solve anything.” Oliver snapped.

“I have to figure this out Ollie.” Sara snapped.

“By yourself, right?” Oliver demanded and her silence was all the answer he needed. “You wanna know something Sara?”

“I have a feeling you’re gonna tell me.” Sara said dryly.

“After Ra’s was defeated, Thea was traumatized, had lost Roy, Laurel was in a bad place with your dad, Diggle was angry a me for somethings I did while undercover. And you know what I did? I left with Felicity,” Oliver told her and she gapped at him, “instead of helping my sister through this, offering Laurel support in this difficult time for her and your dad, and trying to earn Diggle’s forgiveness, I left. And since I came back, I have learned what a mistake that was. Turning your back on your family, no matter what the reason, doesn’t make you strong Sara. It makes you a coward.”

“So I’m a coward now?” Sara asked angrily.

“Yeah, you are. You can dress this up as you needing to get perspective or control over the bloodlust, but this is you running away Sara! Because it’s easier to run then to let your family and friends share your burdens,” Oliver said and Sara deflated, realizing he was right, “I get it Sara, I do. But if you leave now…you will never forgive yourself. Trust me, I know.”

“It’s not easy.” Sara said as she looked towards the door.

“Nothing worth having ever is.” Oliver said as silence stretched between them.


	7. Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Fate's warning to Diggle begins coming true as he discovers the truth about his brother, causing some tension within the team. Darhk makes an enticing offer to Oliver.

Star City  
Night 

A Ghost was about to cold bloodily execute a cop when the windows shattered. Everyone held their ears as a loud, sonic scream pierced the air. Black Canary jumped off the roof of the truck as Green Arrow and Speedy rode up on their motorcycles. The two got off and immediately ducked for cover as two Ghosts fired at them. The two stood up, firing arrows back as they ran out of the way. Black Canary was holding her own against a Ghost, knocking him out with a blow to the head just as another one snuck up behind her and cocked his gun at her head. Before he could fire, a knife flew out and hit him in the shoulder, sending him down to the ground with a cry of pain as The Canary dropped down next to her sister as a van pulled up and Spartan got out. 

“The Ghosts, they’re about to knock over the armored cars.” Black Canary told him.

“Yeah, it’s just like old times.” Spartan muttered as the trio ran off.

Green Arrow took out a Ghost by shooting an arrow in his shoulder. As he went down, a worker ran up to him.

“There are guards in the back.” He told the archer.

“We got ‘em, go!” Green Arrow ordered and the man didn’t need to be told twice.

As they moved to go inside, the truck near them exploded. Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired, hitting a Ghost in the shoulder. He went down as the rest of the team ran up to Green Arrow.

“They destroyed all the money.” Speedy said stunned.

“They didn’t need it,” Green Arrow said and she turned to him, “Federal government sent this to prop up Star City Bank. Hive just wanted to make sure that didn’t happen.”

Arrow lair  
Later

“I’ve heard of having money to burn, but stealing money to burn. That’s new.” Felicity quipped as the team sat down at the table.

“Darhk’s not kidding; he really wants the city to die.” Diggle noted grimly.

“But why, what does he have to gain?” Thea questioned.

“Base of operations,” Oliver said after a moment, “Hive has to operate out of somewhere. Where better than a dead city?”

“With an almost dead police department.” Laurel pointed out.

“Any luck with that tooth we got off that Hive agent?” Diggle asked and Felicity shook her head.

“Only that the detrition around the DNA markers was definitely not natural.” Felicity explained.

“So what caused it?” Sara asked confused.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out for the last month.” Felicity said frustrated.

“Maybe Ray will have better luck.” Oliver suggested and Felicity nodded, tight-lipped.

“I will ask.” Felicity said stiffly as she walked off and the other rose to leave.

“Ollie, can I talk to you?” Laurel asked.

“Sure,” Laurel and Oliver walked over to a secluded corner of the lair, “what’s up?”

“I wanted to say thank you for talking Sara into staying. I don’t know what it is you said to her, but it got her to stay. So thank you.” Laurel told him gratefully.

“We all need a little reminder of what’s important every once in a while. It was no big deal.” Oliver told her.

“Yes, it was. Thank you.” Laurel hugged him and, after a moment, Oliver returned the gesture.

“Laurel?” the two broke apart to see Diggle standing behind them. “You got a sec.”

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Oliver told Laurel before walking off without a glance at Diggle.

“What’s up?” Laurel asked curiously.

Diggle handed her a folder. Laurel opened it and shifted through the evidence, becoming more and more concerned as she looked through it.

“Where’d you get this?” Laurel asked.

“From your father, who got it from Damien Darhk.” Diggle said glumly.

“John, this is-”

“Is pretty definitive evidence that Hive killed Andy because his criminal operations interfered with their own.” Diggle said grimly.

“John, this doesn’t add up with what you told us about your brother.” Laurel said confused.

“That doesn’t add up with what I know about him!” Diggle shouted before sighing. “I guess I never really knew him.”

“Maybe he was under cover.” Laurel suggested but Diggle shook his head.

“It’s all right there Laurel, the facts are the facts.” Diggle said tormented.

“John, he’s your brother. Don’t be so willing to condemn him before you get the whole story.” Laurel told him.

Star City  
The next night 

So, Ray had indeed had more luck with the tooth than Felicity. Thea had never been so glad to go to work, as it had saved her from Alex’s pathetic attempt to ask her out, which was becoming more frequent and was making her uncomfortable.

“On sight.” Green Arrow announced as he and The Canary stood overlooking the building.

“Cleared for entry.” Canary said, Green Arrow nodding in agreement, neither of their trained eyes seeing anything to prevent it.

Inside the building, a door was quietly broken open and Black Canary entered, leading Speedy and Spartan inside.

“Felicity?” Black Canary asked.

“We need a sample of the chemicals. With it, Ray can unscramble the DNA markers and we can have a shot at IDing some of our Ghosts.” Felicity explained from the lair.

“And where do we find this thing?” Black Canary demanded.

“According to their recently hacked computers, second floor, northwest corridor. It’ll be a yellow liquid.” Felicity said after a moment.

“Incoming.” The Canary said as she and Green Arrow spotted four Ghosts.

“Four Ghosts, north entrance.” Green Arrow said as they moved in.

“Then we need to hurry.” Black Canary ordered as she, Speedy, and Spartan moved out. 

Green Arrow and The Canary engage the four Ghosts, easily taking them out. However, Green Arrow noticed The Canary pull out a dagger and prepare to stab one of The Ghosts with it.

“Sara!” He shouted.

This seemed to bring The Canary back to her senses. She pulled back just as another Ghost attacked her. Green Arrow rushed over as she pushed the Ghost off her and the vigilantes fought back to back.

“Okay, we’re in.” Black Canary told Felicity as the trio cautiously entered the room.

The three vigilantes entered the room, looking around for the chemical. It didn’t take long for Speedy to find it.

“Got it.” Speedy said as she picked up a vial full of a yellow liquid.

Almost immediately after, a Ghost walked in and fired. She ducked as the vials were destroyed by the bullets. Spartan fired and hit him in the shoulder, knocking the Ghost out as he went down.

“Any luck?” Green arrow asked over the comms as he and The Canary knocked the Ghosts out.

“Had a few mishaps but we’re good.” Black Canary answered back.

“Mishaps?” The Canary asked.

“A Ghost shot at us bit I took care of it. I’m going for an ID,” Spartan said as he knelt down, “get ready Felicity.”

Spartan pulled off the mask to reveal an African American male. Spartan stumbled back, staring at the Ghost in shock.

“Andy?” Spartan breathed stunned.

Andy then opened his eyes and slugged Spartan. As Spartan went down, Andy moved quickly, fleeing the room before Black Canary or Speedy could do anything.

“John are you alright?” Black Canary asked concerned.

“Fine.” Spartan breathed shaken.

“Who was that?” Speedy asked.

“Andy…he’s my brother.” He said and Speedy stared in shock.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Even death doesn’t seem to be permanent anymore…sorry.”” Felicity looked over at Diggle.

“It’s alright. Nothing makes sense anymore.” The frustrated Diggle said.

“Okay, it’s obvious Hive faked his death,” Oliver began as he paced, “maybe it was part of his recruitment.”

“Why are you giving him the benefit of the doubt? You saw his file, you know what kind of man he is?” Diggle sneered as he glared at Oliver.

“Because given where this file came from, I have my doubts about its legitimacy. And unlike you, I don’t turn my back on the people care about when they disappoint me.” Oliver said coolly as he glared at his former friend.

“No, you just stab them in the back and betray their trust.” Diggle growled.

“Like you and Felicity did to me and Thea when you didn’t tell us about Roy faking his death until after it happened? Or how you two betrayed all our trusts when you kept your connection to Hive a secret?” Oliver snapped.

“That’s enough, both of you!” Laurel snapped and they two looked away each other, both knowing this settled nothing. “Instead of arguing, maybe we should try to figure out a plan on how to deal with Andy. Does anyone have any suggestions?”

“I say we get Andy out of Hive.” Sara spoke up.

“And why would we do that?” Diggle demanded as he looked towards her.

“Because, taking out the fact that he’s your brother, he may have intel on Hive.” Sara reasoned.

“It’s a good idea. But while we do this, John, you’re benched.” Laurel said and Diggle whirled around.

“What?” Diggle demanded.

“You’re too close to this. And you’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement. You’re benched and that’s final.” Laurel ordered.

“Fine.” Diggle sneered as he turned and stalked off.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Later

Thea was putting her earrings on when her phone rang. Picking it up, she saw Malcolm’s name flash across the screen and considered not answering but, knowing he would keep calling, did it anyway.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” She said as she walked through the house.

“Then why are you answering the phone?” Malcolm asked.

“Because I-” Thea stopped as she rounded a corner and saw Malcolm standing there, phone to his ear.

“I would have told you I was stopping by but you weren’t taking my calls.” Malcolm said as he pocketed his phone.

“What do you want?” Thea said not happy to see him.

“To help you. Those men you killed in Nanda Parbat, the effect of those deaths must be wearing off by now.” Malcolm pointed out.

“I’m fine.” Thea said stiffly.

“The bloodlust has returned, hasn’t it?” Malcolm asked knowingly.

“I have it under control.” Thea told him.

“You can’t control it Thea.” Malcolm said as he handed Thea a file and se opened it.

“Who’s Lawrence Tanner?” She asked.

“A pedophile. Multiple accusations, no convictions. Lives three blocks down. The world needs one less pedophile and you need at least one month of peace.” Malcolm said in a reasonable tone of voice.

“Look, I’m gonna go out. Okay? And when I come home, you better not be here or I am calling the police!” Thea sneered as she shoved the file back into his hands and stormed out. 

Star City  
Later

“There he is!” Thea said as she and Alex rushed up to Oliver.

“They’re waiting for you at the dais. You ready for this?” Alex asked.

“Let’s find out,” Oliver said as he walked up to the podium, “excuse me. Thank you all for coming tonight. It is our great privilege to be here tonight to honor the Star City Police Department. These are a group of men and women who risk their lives for us on a daily basis. Never been an easy job, and it has certainly never been more difficult than it is right now in our city. These are the people that keep our streets safe; who watch over us. They protect us. For that, I'm grateful. And so is the rest of Star City.”

Oliver turned to the officers sitting behind him and began to clap. Soon, everyone else joined in on his applause. Oliver then walked off the stage, Quentin getting up and following.

“Not bad. Not quite as powerful as the Green Arrow’s, but not bad.” Quentin told him.

“Yeah? Maybe I should get him to endorse me,” Oliver said and Quentin laughed, “look, I need a favor. Relocation of one of Darhk’s foot soldiers.”

“Could be a little difficult. Darhk called me into his office this morning, had a little chat about how he doesn’t trust me anymore.” Quentin explained and Oliver turned to him.

“Wait, are you in danger?” Oliver demanded.

“I hope not but listen. When I was there, I saw something about a piece of paper about slip fifty-two down at the docks. Now, if the Ghosts are there, maybe the one you’re looking for will be there to.” Quentin told him.

“Okay, thank you.” Oliver said and started to turn away but Quentin grasped his shoulder, stopping him.

“Listen, I wanted to thank you,” Quentin said and Oliver raised an eyebrow, “whatever you said to Sara, it made her stick around. So thanks.”

“I had this talk with Laurel and like I told her, it was nothing.” Oliver assured him.

“It wasn’t nothing. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.” Quentin said gratefully.

Realizing Quentin was going to keep it up until he accepted it, Oliver nodded before walking off. After a few moments, Oliver ran into Sara.

“Nice speech.” Sara said with a proud smile.

“Thanks.” Oliver said as he took two Champaign glasses and offered one to Sara.

“Thank you. You know, I always knew you’d go on to do great things. Here you, saving the city by night and soon you’ll be doing by day to.” Sara said and Oliver laughed.

“I don’t know about that, there’s still a long way to go before I’m mayor. But it’s nice to know you’ve always had such high expectations of me.” Oliver teased and she laughed.

“Mr. Queen, do you think you can get more funding for the SCPD?” A woman asked Oliver as she walked up to him.

“Well, that’s certainly a priority.” Oliver sad politely as he turned to her and Sara walked off to find Laurel.

“Mr. Queen, huge fan.” Oliver’s blood ran cold as he turned around and took the offered hand.

“Thank you Mr?” Oliver managed to keep a straight face.

“Damien Darhk. I have some ideas about your campaign. Do you have a minute?” Darhk asked.

“Of course.” Oliver said as he and Darhk walked off somewhere private.

“It’s not just about financial support. I have strong relations in the business circles, media outlets as well.” Darhk said.

“Well, that’s all well and good but I am running unopposed,” Oliver said with a straight face as Darhk smiled, “so I’m not sure how you can help me win.”

“Oh, it’s not about winning. It’s about how much we can accomplish if we worked together.” Darhk told him.

“Right.” Oliver said lowly fighting to keep his poker face.

“And, not to sound indelicate, a lot has changed in Star City since your parents had sway here. The levers of power have changed. Not understanding that is what doomed Jessica Danforth’s campaign.” Darhk made his subtle threat.

“Hm. What do you want Mr. Darhk?” Oliver demanded.

“I read your press release about your new project. The restoration of the Star City bay. Reconsider your plans; leave the bay as it is.” Darhk told him.

“And if I refuse?” Oliver raised an eyebrow challengingly.

“Well than you’d no longer be unopposed.” Darhk said as he walked off.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Later

“Darhk threatened you then?” Thea asked nervously as the Queen siblings sat with Laurel and Sara in the apartment.

“Basically.” Oliver nodded.

“You’re not actually considering his offer, are you?” Laurel asked as she saw his face.

“I wasn’t at first but, as I thought about it, it occurred to me that I can use him to get into Hive. Then I can dismantle it from the inside.” Oliver explained and the three women stared at him incredulously.

“Ollie, that has to be your worst idea since you decided to try and save Slade rather than getting the two of us to safety while Anatoli fired on the Amazo.” Sara told him.

“She’s right. Eventually, Darhk is gonna figure out what you are doing. And, if you spend so much time in close quarters with Darhk, he is going to figure out that Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow are the same person.” Laurel pointed out.

“And isn’t Captain Lance already on the inside of Hive?” Thea asked.

“He’s lost Darhk’s trust. This way, we still have an inside man and he is out of danger.” Oliver said reasonably.

“No,” Laurel said as she stood up, “it’s too risky. That’s an order.”

“Laurel-” Oliver began.

“You chose me to lead Ollie. And my decision as leader is that this plan is a suicide mission. And I’ve lost enough people I care about. No.” Laurel told him firmly and the two old flames had a staring contest.

“Okay.” Oliver agreed reluctantly as Laurel’s phone rang.

“Hello? Felicity, slow down…What?!”

Arrow lair  
Later

“You are an idiot, you know that?” Laurel asked angrily s Felicity patched Diggle up.

“How did you even know about the docks?” Oliver demanded.

“I talked to Lance at the gala, he mentioned it.” Diggle admitted.

“Did you know about this?” Laurel demanded as she whirled on Felicity.

“No, not until he came into the lair looking like this.” Felicity said quickly.

“John, we had a plan! We were going to send Sara in to spy while the rest of us waited as backup if needed. But you screwed it all u! This is why I benched you, you are too emotionally involved and it’s clouding your judgement and making you make mistakes!” Laurel shouted and Diggle sighed.

“I messed up, I know. But I saw something that I think you should know about,” Diggle said and Laurel calmed down as they all stared, “Darhk, he gave the civilians these yellow pills. They seem to make the people who take them susceptible to suggestion.”

“Like the drug that Malcolm used to make me kill Sara.” Thea mused and Diggle nodded.

“Maybe that’s why Andy is working for Hive?” Felicity suggested and Diggle glared at her.

“And maybe he’s a selfish bastard who only cares about himself.” Diggle snarled and Felicity took a step back.

“Dig, calm down.” Sara snapped.

“Just because you’re too emotional to see this with a clear head, don’t expect us to write Andy off as irredeemable on your say-so.” Oliver snapped and Diggle glared at him.

“I guess now would be a good time to say that Ray found something.” Felicity said and they all turned to her.

“What did he find?” Laurel demanded.

“Well, he didn’t get anything off the tooth DNA wise, but he did find something else. There were faint traces of sodium fluoride on the tooth, like it was in water. Something not possible, so he looked into factories that were shut down. Only one was shut down for the reason: Muller psychiatric facility.” Felicity explained and Laurel nodded.

“Ollie, Sara, Thea, suit up.” Laurel ordered.

“We don’t have the manpower to take that.” Diggle protested.

“We’re not taking it, we’re going after Andy,” Laurel held up her hand before he could protest, “I am not having this same conversation John. He is your brother, he is possible being brainwashed, and he could possibly have Intel on Hive. You all elected me leader. If you have a problem with it now, after this, we can have another election. But right now, I am leader.” Laurel said firmly.

Star City  
Later

“We’re on sight.” Black Canary said over the comms as she and the others assembled on the rooftop overlooking the factory.

“Satellite’s reading a hell of a lot of activity for three in the morning. At least fifty Ghosts, not including recruits.” Felicity noted.

“How are we supposed to tell which ones Andy?” Speedy wondered.

“That’s what your fancy new cameras are for. A little gift from Curtis,” Felicity said with more than a little condescension as the vigilantes put on the cameras, “the infrared lenses should virtually unmask our Ghostly friends.” 

“Felicity, we’re going to talk about the way you speak to your teammates when we get back. But for now, we move out.” Black Canary ordered.

The archers fired the arrows with a line and used them as a grappling hook as the Canaries jumped off the roof. The four vigilantes then moved into position.

“In position.” Speedy.

“In position.” Black Canary said.

“Me to.” The Canary said.

“This isn’t just a base of operations; it looks like a staging area.” Green Arrow assessed as he watched Ghosts load crates from his vantage point.

“For what?” Felicity asked.

“Equipment. Military crates marked G-6-5. Does that mean anything?” Green Arrow asked.

“Maybe they’re playing bingo?” Felicity suggested sarcastically.

“Felicity.” He said annoyed.

“Deadly bingo.” Felicity said in the same tone.

“We are so having that talk later.” Black Canary growled.

“Who know but we need to find Andy. Wait for my signal.” Green Arrow ordered.

“I might not have that option. I’ve been spotted.” Speedy said as two Ghosts neared her.

“Speedy?” The other three vigilantes said in sync, all sharing the same worried tone.

“She’s been spotted. Third floor, southwest building.” Felicity warned.

“I’ve been spotted to.” Black Canary warned as she whirled around, knocking out five Ghosts with her side batons before moving out. 

“Able to get a visual confirmation on target.” Speedy grunted as she engaged two Ghosts.

“Waiting on visual confirmation,” Felicity paused as Speedy struggled against the Ghosts, “That’s him, you’ve got him! The one on your right!”

“Actually, he’s got me.” Speedy grunted as he put her in a choke hold.

Speedy used her bow to hit Andy, making him let her go. Then they whirled around, engaging each other in a bout of limbs and bow. They made it into an elevator and, once the doors opened, Andy pushed her out and they fight continued down the hallway. Speedy notched an arrow and fired, getting Andy in the shoulder and he went down.

“I’ve got him but he’s pretty heavy. I need a hand.” Speedy said over the comms.

“I’m on my way.” Black Canary said.

While this was happening, Green Arrow and The Canary were engaging all the Ghosts outside the building. They were doing fairly well, the numbers beginning to dwindle when The Atom flew down, backing them up and helping fight the Ghosts.

Speedy was walking down the hall when she stopped as she met someone in the hall.

“Oh, it’s Merida.” Darhk said sarcastically.

Speedy whirled around to rub but saw, to her shock, that Darhk was now blocking her way.

“I recognized something in your fighting style: you were trained by Ra’s al Ghul. How is Malcolm these days?” Darhk asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Darhk grabbed Thea her neck and slammed her against the wall. He tried to drain her but, to the surprise of both of them, it didn’t work.

“This usually works.” Darhk said as he let go of her, feeling strange.

Speedy turned and ran, not seeing Darhk’s skin change briefly.

“Black Canary’s got Andy but she needs help reaching the exit.” Felicity told them all.

“We got this!” The Canary shouted at The Atom.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Go!” Green Arrow shouted and The Atom didn’t need to be told twice.

As he left, Green Arrow notched three arrows and took out three of the four remaining Ghosts. While he was doing this, the forth was aiming their gun at him. He was about to fire when a knife hit his hand, knocking the pistol out of his hand. He turned his head just as The Canary slugged him, sending him into unconsciousness.

“I saw him.” Green arrow said as he turned towards her.

“I know but I can’t let you have all the fun.” The Canary said and he laughed in amusement.

Arrow lair  
Later

“John, I know you aren’t happy about this, but it was the right call, the right thing to do.” Laurel said as Diggle sat at the table.

“Actually, I’ve been doing some thinking…and I realized you guys were right. You were right,” Diggle said as he looked over at Laurel, “I shouldn’t turn my back on Andy until I know the whole story. So thank you all, even you Palmer.”

“Glad I could help. Felt nice to do something useful, it’s been a while.” Ray said.

“So, should I expect you at work tomorrow?” Felicity asked.

“No. I can’t keep doing the same useless and ineffective thing. I gotta do something different, so I’m gonna take some time to figure out what that is,” Ray said and Oliver nodded in understanding, “But it’ll still include the occasional super-heroing, whenever you guys need me.” 

“Where are you going?” Laurel asked as Diggle stood up.

“I am on my way to a long overdue chat with my brother. I hope you were right.” Diggle told her.

“So do I.” Laurel admitted.

“John,” Oliver called out and everyone tensed as Diggle looked over at him, “I hope you find the answers you’re looking for.”

“So do I.” Diggle said civilly as he walked off.

“Well, that was civil of you.” Thea noted as she walked up to her brother.

“I don’t hate him Speedy, but I’m not gonna take his little comments against me laying down anymore,” Oliver said before looking over at Laurel, “you were right Laurel, going undercover with Darhk is more dangerous that it is worth.”

“Glad you came to your sensed.” Sara said and he laughed.

“Yeah, I think I figured out a way to send a message to Darhk.” Oliver said and they all looked at him intrigued.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Later

“Thank you for coming.” Thea said as she let Malcolm in.

“are you sure you don’t have the SCPD waiting for me in the kitchen?” Malcolm asked dryly.

“Don’t be so paranoid.” Thea told him.

“You did threaten me with arrest the last time I stopped by,” Malcolm noted and Thea rolled her eyes, annoyed as they sat down on the couch, “so, did you reconsider my advice?”

“Yes. But I’m still not gonna take it. look, I think I may have found a different way to control my bloodlust, one that does not include killing people.” Thea said and Malcolm scoffed.

“What does it include?” Malcolm asked sarcastically.

“Damien Darhk,” Thea said and he looked at her sharply, “last night we went after Hive and I ran into Damien. I’ve seen what he can do with his powers. But when he tried to use it on me, it completely backfired. And my bloodlust was gone. At least for a while. I want you to help me figure out a way to make that permanent.” 

The stunned Malcolm could only nod.

Arrow lair  
Same time

Diggle walked into the room where his brother was in a cage, facing away from him.

“Andy, I don’t even know where to begin,” Diggle started but Andy didn’t say anything, “Andy, I need to understand. Can you help me understand?”

Andy didn’t turn around and Diggle became angry.

“Is what’s in this file true?! Andy answer me.” Diggle pleaded.

Andy took the file and opened it, looking at what was inside. Closing it, Andy turned around, finally facing his brother. Walking over to the door, Andy slid the file back through the opening to Diggle.

“It’s true. All of it.” Andy told him bluntly.

Andy let the file fall to the floor and turned away from Diggle, not seeing tear falling from his brother’s eye.

Star City docks, next day  
Morning

“This is quite a lot of media for a , what did you call it?” Oliver asked glibly.

“Hippie-crunchie program.” Alex said uncomfortably.

“That’s right.” Oliver said as if just remembering.

“Always happy to admit when I’m wrong,” Alex said as he handed Oliver a flashcard, “good luck out there.”

Oliver put it in his jacket as he stepped up in front of the podium.

“Thank you all for coming,” Oliver began, “My, uh, my campaign advisor doesn't think that saving the Bay is the right fight given the state the city is in. But I'd like everyone to know that I'm not blind to Star City's problems. And I wouldn't be here today if I wasn't confident that this program could help solve them. And the reason I chose the Bay is because it's in the center of the city. It's out in the open. For everyone to see. The fight to save Star City isn't going to be fought in the shadows. It's going to be fought in the light of day. And I promise you, all of you, that I will never stop fighting to save this city.”

As the crowd applauded, Oliver spotted Darhk in the crowd and the two exchanged a heated stare.


	8. Dangerous party crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow reveals Darhk to the public and then deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are not going to be covering the crossover episodes. This is because when you think about it, the prophecy would not have affected them in the slightest. They would’ve happened exactly the same except Sara was there and no Olicity blowup because they aren’t together. So, they happened, Oliver is being blackmailed like in the show to keep William a secret, let’s move on.

Star City Bay  
Morning

Ollie!” Oliver looked away from watching the people clean up the bay and turned around to see Thea and Alex approach.

“Hey. How we doing so far?” Oliver asked.

“It’s actually a pretty great turnout.” Thea noted as she looked around at the cleaning.

“Who knew people would rather pick up garbage than celebrate the holidays.” Alex joked.

“Not bad for a ‘hippie, crunchy campaign proposal’, huh?” Oliver cracked and Alex grimaced.

“No one likes an ‘I told you so’…except apparently Star City. Your approval rating is up ten percent.” Alex told him.

“I have an approval rating?” Oliver asked pleasantly surprised.

“Yes, yes you do.” Thea smiled.

“Welcome to politics, Mr. Queen.” Alex told him smiling.

“Mr. Queen?” A news crew approached.

“Excuse me.” Oliver told Alex and his sister before walking over to the news crew.

“How do you feel about inspiring so many people to come out here today?” a new anchor asked him.

“Oh, I didn’t inspire anyone. This is the city I remember and it’s the city I know we can be again.” Oliver said confidently.

“Say what you will about him, he knows how to handle reporters.” Sara mentioned to Diggle as they watched Oliver answer some questions from the press.

“I guess.” Diggle said stiffly and Sara sighed, not wanting to get into it with Diggle about Oliver today.

“How are you doing Dig?” Sara asked instead.

“My brother’s home for the holidays Sara. He’s in a cage, but he’s here.” Diggle said glumly.

“We’ll get him out from under Darhk’s influence Dig.” Sara promised him.

“Is that person even worth saving though?” Diggle wondered.

Further conversation was interrupted by shots ringing out. Oliver whirled around to see what looked like a drone flying by and firing, bullets hitting the water.

“Everyone get down!” Oliver shouted as everyone screamed in terror.

Laurel and Felicity got some kids to safety while Diggle pulled out a gun and fired back at it. It didn’t faze the drone and Oliver saw, to his alarm, a kid was not getting to safety but staring up at the drone in fascination. Cursing at the kid’s stupidity, Oliver face over and tackled the kid out of the way, barely saving her from the drone’s bullets.

“Felicity!” Laurel called out.

“It’s taking longer than expected to hack it!” Felicity said frustrated.

Growling, Sara pulled out a knife and threw it at the drone. It hit the blades of it, causing it to fall off course. As it did, Diggle fired once more, getting it in the front. The drone fell harmlessly into the river as everyone stood up, staring at where the drone had vanished into the water.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“Any news on the victims?” Oliver asked as he turned off the news report on the incident.

“Some are released, some are still in surgery. It’s a miracle no one died.” Felicity said tiredly.

“Despite Darhk’s best efforts.” Oliver growled.

“Are we sure this is Hive?” Thea asked and Oliver gave her a look. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“There were kids there.” Oliver said lowly as Thea’s phone went off.

“It’s Alex; every news station in the country is looking for a comment from you.” Thea read off her phone.

“No comment.” Oliver snapped.

“Ollie, we have to give them something.” Thea pointed out.

“What do you want me to say?” Oliver snapped as he whirled around. “I asked people to come, they almost died. When we have a plan to get Darhk, then I will talk to the press!”

“I know Hive wants this city to die, but going after a volunteer event, it just seems a little overkill.” Laurel noted.

“Two weeks ago, Darhk warned me to back off my plan to clean up the bay, today he went after civilians. This is important to him! We just need to figure out why.” Oliver said as he gave a significant look to Diggle.

“Last time I talked to my brother, it didn’t go so well.” Diggle reminded him.

“WE need you to do it again John,” Laurel said as she stood up and looked over at him “we need to know what Darhk has planned and Andy is the only lead we have right now.”

“Besides, a couple weeks in a cage will change your perspective. Trust me.” Oliver told him as he turned and walked out.

Not long after, Diggle walked into the room where Andy was being held. Andy was sitting down, not reacting as Diggle approached, two pictures in his hand.

“My friends seem to think you’re ready to talk. But I know better, you were always one stubborn son of a bitch,” Diggle said before sliding the pictures through the bars, “pictures. Of Carly and Andy Jr. A real man would’ve asked about them by now.”

Andy still didn’t react and Diggle’s anger spiked.

“You know Carly cried for months after she learned you were killed? Andy Jr. grew up without a father. You left them.” Diggle said angrily.

“I didn’t,” Andy finally reacted, looking up at Diggle, “It was Hive. They fake our deaths so we’re untraceable. Floyd Lawton shot me with ammo supplied by Hive. He didn’t even know.”

“You destroyed your family Andy! You didn’t reach out, not even once. How could you do that Andy?” Diggle demanded but Andy didn’t respond. “I get it. You didn’t care then, you don’t care now. Just so you know, your good friend, Damien Darhk, attacked Star City Bay this morning. Hurt a whole lot of people. And those neuro blockers he was using are no longer in your system. So chemically speaking, you’re no longer his bitch.”

“I’m not anyone’s bitch!” Andy jumped to his feet and turned around, glaring at Diggle. “And I’m not yours.”

“What happened to you Andy? If Darhk brainwashed you, I could get it. But according to Darhk, you were running weapons and drugs in the Stan.” Diggle said.

“I had to do what I had to do.” Andy said simply.

“I’m giving you a chance here man. A chance to redeem yourself for all that you’ve done. Because I have to believe, some place deep inside of you, you want to make the right choice. So asking whatever’s left the brother I loved, the brother I still love, what does Darhk want with the bay?” Diggle implored him.

“I don’t know.” Andy told him.

Star City  
Later in the afternoon

“Thanks for coming,” Oliver said as he walked up to Team Arrow, “I’ve been trying to figure out how to deal with this. I sort of think the truth is the best way.”

“It’s a good way.” Laurel assured him.

“It’s the only move Darhk has left us.” Sara added.

“Hive has us outnumbered, the only way we can stop them is if we ask the city for help.” Thea pointed out.

“You know, if we do this, it’s gonna paint a target on all of your backs.” Oliver pointed out as he looked at the three of them worriedly.

“We can take care of ourselves.” Laurel assured him.

“Let’s do this.” Diggle said.

With a shakily breath, Oliver nodded. With his team all looking at him reassuringly, Oliver turned and walked towards the press team. Looking at the cameras, Oliver gathered himself before speaking.

“Thank you all for coming,” Oliver began, “As today’s tragedy has reminded us, we are at war. For 6 months; we have been besieged by a nameless and faceless organization that seems hell bent on destroying our city. You know them as the Ghosts. And while they may be anonymous, their leader is not. He has a face, he has a name, and I think that it is high time the people of Star City know the truth about who he is.”

Oliver then held up the picture of Darhk for all to see, making sure the camera got a good look at it.

“His name is Damien Darhk; he controls the Ghosts on behalf of an organization known as Hive. Hive wants this city to die. Now, I will be distributing this, the only known photograph of Mr. Darhk to every news outlet and social media feed in the country. For months, this man has made afraid to walk the streets; I suggest we return the favor. We will also be setting up a hotline. Now, individually, Mr. Darhk may be able to defeat us, but united, he doesn't stand a chance.” Oliver told the news crews firmly.

Arrow Lair  
Later in the afternoon

“That should get his attention at the very least,” Oliver said as Team Arrow walked into the lair.

“I’ve got the hotline.” Laurel said as she walked off.

“So, I’ve got the decorations for your Christmas party all set up and ready.” Thea said and Oliver looked at her sharply.

“Thea, we just waved the red flag in front of a bull.” Oliver pointed out. 

“That doesn’t mean the bull is gonna charge right away.” Felicity shot back.

“And that doesn’t mean we can put our entire lives on hold in the meantime.” Thea pointed out.

“But…” Oliver looked at Sara pleadingly.

.”They’re right Ollie. As much as your speech was about outing to Darhk, it was also about sending the message that you’re not afraid anymore. And cancelling your Christmas party-”

“Holiday!” Felicity interjected loudly.

“We celebrate Christmas, Christmas party.” Thea told him.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” Sara shot Felicity a look before turning back to Oliver, “cancelling your Christmas party sends the opposite message.”

“Okay,” Oliver said after a moment, “Sara, talk to your dad, see if he can get some extra security.” 

“On it.” Sara said as she turned and walked out. Diggle and Felicity followed suit and Thea was about to as well when Oliver’s called out to her.

“Thea,” Thea turned around to face him, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?” Thea asked as she walked over to her brother.

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Oliver asked.

“You mean with Darhk.” Thea said knowingly and he nodded.

“He’s gonna retaliate. And with this prophecy hanging over our heads, maybe now is not the time to be poking the pull.” Oliver worried. 

“When he does, we’ll be ready. Whatever Darhk has thrown at us, it can’t be worse then what we’ve already survived.” Thea assured him.

He smiled slightly and, her job done, Thea walked off. Once she was out of sight, his smile dropped, replaced by a worried frown.

Star City  
Night

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the extra security. Where’d you find all these guys?” Sara asked, sizing them all up as Diggle walked over to her and Oliver.

“A friend of mine is a Seal who knows someone who knows someone,” Diggle said vaguely as he looked around, “Where’s Laurel?”

“My sister is caught up with the hotline at the moment.” Sara explained.

“She must be feeling lucky.” Diggle said dryly as he walked off.

“So, drink?” Oliver said as he picked up two glasses from a server.

“I really shouldn’t,” Sara said and he raised an eyebrow, “ever since Laurel went down her spiral, I tend to avoid drinking. You know what they say about alcoholism.”

“That I do,” Oliver handed the server the second drink back before turning to Sara as the server walked off, “so, how are you dealing with everything.”

“Being around my family helps. You were right,” Sara hesitated before continuing, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Oliver encouraged.

“Do you ever wonder…what would have happened if I had never left?” Sara questioned hesitantly.

“If you had never gone back to the League?” Oliver asked and she nodded. “All the time, especially lately.”

“If there had been another way to stop Slade, I would’ve taken it.” Sara told him firmly.

“I know. I never blamed you. But I couldn’t help but think what if.” Oliver said.

“So did I.” Sara admitted.

At that moment, gun shots rang out, shattering the peaceful mood of the party. Everyone ducked down and there was screaming as Darhk and a few Ghosts walked into the room. The security pulled out their guns but Darhk waved his hands and the guns flew out of their hands. 

“Ah, what do we have here?” Darhk picked up a glass of wine and took a sip. “Mmm! Malbec, nice! How’d you know that was my favorite red? So full bodied, so full of life. Unlike your security. In my defense, they fired first. I assume my invitation was lost in the mail,” Darhk chuckled, “I’m only kidding, not my kind of scene anyway. I’m only here to have a word with the man of the hour.”

“What do you want?” Oliver demanded, standing in front of Sara protectively, more out of instinct than thinking she needed protecting.

“Well, something I can’t have apparently,” Darhk said as he walked up to him, “your loyalty, your allegiance. I told you there would be consequences if you refused.”

“I made a bad decision, not these people. Let them go.” Oliver begged.

“I wish I could, I really do. But sometimes the way to teach someone a lesson isn’t too punish them, it’s to punish the one he cares about most. Bye-bye.” 

Darhk walled his hand and Oliver was suddenly thrown through a glass wall. He hit the ground, unconscious and Sara rushed to him. She looked up to see Felicity, Thea, and Diggle blocked by Darhk’s men.

“Take them.” Darhk ordered, sounding bored as he took another drink of his glass.

Sara mentally cursed, knowing she couldn’t do anything but watch as her friends were dragged off by the mad man and his army. 

Later, Oliver woke to Sara sitting numbly by his side. He could see something was wrong by her face and the memories came back to him.

“What happened?” Oliver demanded as he stood up and Sara helped him.

“Thea, Dig, Felicity…Darhk took them.” Sara said regretfully and Oliver’s heart stopped.

“What?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to stop them but I couldn’t without exposing myself.” Sara said regretfully.

“You did the best thing you could,” Oliver said as Quentin walked into the room, “what happened?!”

“It was over before it started, they never had a chance. I wanted to help, but then Darhk would know I was with you. Not sure that was the right call.” Quentin said regretfully.

“It was,” Oliver said not really listening, “but we need to track Darhk. You need to dig up everything that you can, okay?”

“I’m on it.” Quentin rushed out of there.

“Alex!” Oliver called before turning to his strategist.

“The police are gonna wanna question you.” Alex pointed out.

“Get these people home. If they need medical attention, get it, pay for it out of the campaign fund.” Oliver ordered before walking off.

“What about the police?” Alex asked.

“Stall them!” Oliver called back.

Star City  
Later

A Ghost screamed as Green Arrow twisted an arrow in his knee.

“Where is Damien Darhk?!” Green Arrow snarled.

“I don’t know!” He said in pain.

Elsewhere in Star City  
Same time

“Tell me where Damien Darhk is!” The Canary snarled as she held a knife to a Ghost’s neck, pinning him down on a rooftop.

“I swear to god, I don’t know!” He cried out in fear.

“Swear to me!” She snarled.

Arrow lair  
Later

“We’ll find them guys.” Laurel assured them as they walked in.

“Before or after Darhk kills them?” Sara asked grimly.

“You can’t think like that, either of you.” Laurel said as she looked between Oliver and Sara.

“I can’t stop thinking like that,” Oliver ran a hand through his hair, “I knew this party was a bad idea. But I let you guys talk me into it and now, my sister is in the hands of the man who may very well be the foe the prophecy is talking about!”

“Ollie, calm down,” Laurel ordered and he looked over at her, “you know that Darhk would’ve come after us whether or not you had that party. And this is not your fault; we made a decision as a team. This isn’t on you; it’s on all of us. We made a bad decision, it can’t be helped now. Instead of blaming yourself, focus on saving Thea.”

“Okay,” Oliver took a calming breath, “any luck on the hotline?”

“No.” Laurel said as Quentin walked in.

“I got nothing either.” Quentin said as he walked over.

“Honestly Oliver, this lair is easier to break into than your last one.” Malcolm said as he walked in.

Quentin, shocked, pulled a gun on him. Malcolm grabbed him and slammed Quentin’s head onto the table, despite protests from the others.

“We’re pressed for time. Suffice to say, I’m a little less dead than people think.” Malcolm told him.

Malcolm then let him up and offered Quentin back his gun. Quentin took it with a glare before Malcolm tossed Oliver something.

“What’s that?” Sara inquired as Oliver caught it.

“Hive used polyphasic-encrypted satellite phones to communicate. That is one of them.” Malcolm explained.

“And where’d you get it?” Quentin demanded.

“I am Ra’s al Ghul.” Malcolm told him.

“Maybe we can use it to track Darhk?” Laurel suggested.

“If Felicity were here, maybe. My hacking skills are not what they used to be,” Oliver cursed himself for relying so much on Felicity, As it is, our only play is to trade me for them.”

“Okay, I’m not gonna pretend to understand what’s going on here. But the idea of you turning yourself over to Darhk is the worst idea I’ve heard in a while.” Quentin told him.

“He has my sister Captain. And we have no way of tracking him. I am open to suggestions,” Oliver pleaded and no one said anything, “then this is our only play.”

“Ollie, I don’t like this.” Laurel told him.

“Neither do I, but our only other option is to wait, something I am not comfortable with. It’s time to end this.” Oliver said as he walked off. 

Star City  
Later

“I was surprised to get your call. On one of our secure phones, no less,” Oliver turned around to see Darhk walking towards him, “On one of our secure phones, no less. You are more than you seem, Mr. Queen.”

“”You better hope that’s not true.” Oliver told him and Darhk laughed.

“What’s the word for a man who threatens the man holding his beloved sister captive? I don’t know, idiot?” Darhk wondered sarcastically.

“You took them to make a point. You’ve made it.” Oliver told him.

“No, not yet I haven’t.” Darhk told him.

Darhk’s hideout  
Later

“You have me, let my sister and friends go.” Oliver told Darhk as he was scanned.

“I’m sorry; did you think this was quid pro quo, Mr. Queen?” Darhk asked and Oliver glared.

“We had a deal.” Oliver snarled.

“Patience.” Darhk said as he led Oliver down the hall.

Darhk led Oliver into a room with a device that chilled Oliver to the bone. He had seen these things before…in history books.

“When the Nazi’s developed gas chambers. I wondered why the world allowed these monsters to exist, to thrive even. But then I realized the world needed them to. As horrible as it sounds, humanity needs a reset every now and then. A do-over. That time has come.” Darhk told him.

“What is this?” Oliver asked feeling sick.

“Think of it as a demonstration. Of a little project you’re gonna help us with once we install you as mayor. Actually, think of it as your sister and friends’ life insurance policy.” Darhk told him.

Darhk gestured and Oliver watched as a man walked over to Darhk. Oliver didn’t like the blank look in the man’s eye as Darhk led him over to the gas chamber. The door opened and the man walked inside. Suddenly, the machine seemed to come alive, gas being filtered into the chamber.

“Oh, and thank you, for skimming the bay. My men were using it to create a certain algae that let us do this.” Darhk explained as the man fell to his knees, dead before he hit the ground.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“If you told me I’d get used to seeing you dressed like that, I’d…” Quentin shook his head as Laurel smiled n amusement.

“Excellent, you’ve got your bondage outfit. No mask for you?” Malcolm asked as he looked at Quentin.

“Not my thing. What about your little ninja friends?” Quentin demanded.

“I can’t afford a war with Hive.” Malcolm said and Sara scoffed.

“After al l the trouble you went to them, you’d think you’d use them more.” Sara said sarcastically as Malcolm glared at her.

“What are you talking about?” Quentin asked confused.

“You didn’t tell him?” Sara sked and Laurel shrugged.

“Never came up.” Laurel said.

“What never came up?” Quentin demanded angrily.

“Last year, Malcolm drugged Thea with something that makes the person susceptible to suggestion, had her kill me, recorded it and used it to blackmail Ollie into telling Ra’s that he killed me to save his own ass. So everything that happened with the League while I was dead is his fault.” Sara explained and Quentin glared hatefully at Malcolm.

“You son of a bitch!” Quentin tried to rush Malcolm but Sara held him back.

“Not the time dad.” Sara told him gently.

“If you wanna waste time, be my guest, but I’m going to save my daughter.” Malcolm turned around.

“I’m sure Tommy would appreciate your change of heart if you hadn’t killed him.” Laurel sneered and Malcolm scowled as he stormed off.

“Let’s just go. The sooner we save everyone, the better.” Sara said and Laurel nodded.

What about me?” Quentin asked.

“No, you’ll blow your cover with Darhk.” Laurel said immediately.

“I think it’s already blown,” Quentin pointed out, “if this about you not trusting me anymore after finding out about Darhk-”

“It’s not that. But we’re not little girls anymore dad, we don’t need you to protect us anymore.” Laurel said and Sara nodded in agreement.

“Alright. Just…be careful. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you two. Actually, I know exactly what I would do and it’ll be ugly.” Quentin told them.

His daughters nodded and walked out after Malcolm.

Darhk’s hideout  
Same time

“These people, they’re volunteers?” Oliver asked as Darhk led him down a hallway.

“True believers, every last one of them.” Darhk told him.

“Ollie!”

Oliver whipped his head around to see Thea in a cell of sorts, looking at him horrified. The only thing stopping Oliver from rushing to her and prying open the door was Darhk beside him.

“Well, I’ll give you some privacy to say your goodbyes.” Darhk said before the doors opened.

Ignoring Darhk, Oliver rushed in and the two siblings embraced, neither paying mind to the cell doors closing.

“Are John and Felicity alright.” Oliver said not letting her go.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen them since we got here,” Thea said as they let each other go, “what are you doing here?”

“I had to give myself up to Darhk; it was the only way to find out where you guys were being held. Don’t worry; we have a plan to get us all out of here safe.” Oliver assured her.

“And what happens when the team shows up and the Green Arrow isn’t there. Darhk is gonna put it together.” Thea worried.

“I’m not stupid Thea, I have a plan. Trust me.” Oliver assured her.

“Oliver, this plan sounds risky.” Thea said not comforted.

“It is,” Oliver admitted, “but he took you. Nothing was inconceivable, no action was unthinkable. Because I will do whatever it takes to protect you.”

“I don’t think you can protect me from this.” Thea told him as the cell doors opened up.

“Annnnnnd times up!” Darhk said as he walked in.

Darhk and his Ghosts forcibly led Oliver and Thea to the room with the gas chamber .However, to Oliver and Thea’s horror; they saw Diggle and Felicity were inside them now.

“What is this?! The deal was I bring myself here and you let them go!” Oliver snarled.

At the signal from Darhk, two Ghosts restrained Oliver and grabbed Thea. Thea struggled but against two highly trained Ghosts, she couldn’t get free. As Thea thrashed, the Ghosts led her over to the gas chamber and shoved her inside before slamming the door shut as Oliver paled.

“I am sorry for this.” Darhk said sounding the opposite.

“We had a deal!” Oliver snarled.

“I think if you replay our conversation in our mind, our bargain was at best implied. And even so, evil, remember?” Darhk said sarcastically.

“I swear to god, I will kill you.” Oliver snarled and Darhk laughed.

“I’d like to see you try.” Darhk told him mockingly.

Oliver broke free of the Ghosts and ran towards the gas chamber, slamming into on his side in an attempt to break the door. He stepped back slightly and repeated the action, again to no result. In frustration, Oliver began punching it, helplessly watching as it started and began filling with deadly gas.

“NO!” Oliver shouted, desperately trying to break the glass.

At that moment, The Cannery Cry pierced the air, sending everyone to their knees. Everyone looked up to see Green arrow standing next to Black Canary and The Canary. Green Arrow fired off two arrows, getting two Ghosts in the shoulder. The three vigilantes jumped down and, as The Canary and Green arrow fought the Ghosts, Black Canary ran over to the gas chamber and screamed. At her Canary Cry, the glass shattered. Oliver rushed forward and pulled Thea out, also offering a hand to the weak and shaken Diggle. Diggle took it, remember how fiercely Oliver had tried to break the glass as the three of them were escorted from the chamber by Oliver and Black Canary.

“Is that my father?” Thea questioned as she looked at Green Arrow.

“No time for questions, let’s go!” Oliver snapped as Team Arrow began rushing from the room.

Darhk and his entourage were just about to leave when a Green arrow flew out and hit the ground. They looked up and saw Green Arrow blocking their path.

“Really? And here I was just ready to call it even for the night. You may go,” Darhk told his entourage and they fled, “as the kids say, I got this.”

Green Arrow fired at him and he held up his hand, stopping it in mid-air.

“You really haven’t learned anything, have you?” Darhk asked.

“Oh, I think I’ve learned a few things.” Green Arrow told him.

Green Arrow smirked as the arrow exploded, sending him to the ground. Green Arrow rushed forward and into the smoke as she tried to find Darhk but he was nowhere to be seen. Feeling someone behind her, she turned around and saw Darhk there. He moved his arm to the side and Green Arrow slammed into the wall.

“Not that I care, but where’s Malcolm?” The Canary asked and they stopped as they realized where he was.

“I can’t believe this,” Oliver groaned as he turned around, “go, I’ll handle this.”

“Ollie-” Black Canary said but he held up a hand.

“I’ve made up my mind, go.” Not giving them a chance to argue further, Oliver ran back.

“There you go,” Darhk smirked as he magic-choked Green Arrow as he lifted her into the air, “I am dying to see what’s beneath that mask. Seems like you’re dying a little bit to.”

Suddenly, Oliver tackled him to the ground and Green Arrow fell to the ground as well, gasping as sweet air filled his lungs.

“We shouldn’t leave these guys here.” Felicity said as she looked at the people in cells.

“If they’re anything like Darhk’s guy from the gas chamber, we should.” Diggle said grimly.

Suddenly, the alarms blared as the cells opened. The prisoners walked out and surrounded them, none looking particularly friendly.

“They’re definitely like Darhk’s guy in the gas chamber.” Thea said worriedly.

Black Canary screamed, unleashing her Canary Cry and all the prisoners held their hands over their ears as The Canary surged forward, taking them all out with ease.one was about to get her from behind when a shot rang out, getting him in the back. As he went down, they all looked over to see Quentin holding a smoking gun.

“Couldn’t let you guys have all the fun,” Quentin quipped as five officers ran up behind him, “I brought the Calvary, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Let’s go!” Black canary ordered and they all ran out.

“Good news,” Darhk said as he used his magic to hold Oliver in place, “I’m gonna let you live long enough to watch as I destroy everything about the city you love.”

Green Arrow stood up and fired, hitting Darhk in the shoulder with an arrow. Darhk went down, still very much alive. Green Arrow fell to the ground and put an explosive on the ground before they two of them ran off. Darhk looked over as the explosive began beeping before it went off.

“You sure Darhk didn’t get out of that place?” Laurel asked as Felicity checked the computers.

“Have you seen any horror movies? These guys don’t stay dead. Especially when you don’t find a body.” Felicity muttered and no one could disagree.

“Good news is that whatever was going on there, we lit the place up pretty good.” Diggle said triumphantly. 

“Where’s Malcolm?” Laurel asked, noticing the absence of him.

“Said he had to attend to some League of Assassin business. Can’t say I’m sorry to see him leave.” Oliver admitted and most of them nodded in agreement.

“Oliver,” Diggle said awkwardly and Oliver looked over at him and everyone tensed, waiting for another fight, “would you; um…like to get a drink later?”

“…Are you finally willing to meet me halfway?” Oliver asked and Diggle winced, knowing he had that coming.

“I am willing to talk, actually talk this time. Beyond that, I can’t promise anything.” Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

“Okay.” Oliver agreed and the other team members exchanged hopeful glances, hoping this meant the two would finally recoil.

“We’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now.” Thea said as she checked her watch.

“Late for what?” Oliver asked wearily.

“It’s a surprise, you’re not the only one good at keeping secrets Ollie.” Sara smiled at him mysteriously.

Star City  
Later

“This was all Alex’s idea,” Thea said as Alex led Team arrow through the crowd, “he wanted to show the people that you’re not backing down.”

“All you gotta do is flick a switch and give a speech.” Alex explained.

“We’ll all be waiting for you when you’re done.” Sara said with a smile.

Oliver smiled as he nodded before walking onto the stage. As he did, the crowd burst into cheers. Oliver gave a polite smile and waved at them before it died down.

“Thank you everyone. Earlier this week, an event just like this was interrupted by terrorists. But all of us here tonight are here to send a very simple message: we are not gonna let darkness win. So we are gonna light a candle together. We have faced dark times in the last few years and it won’t be easy to shine a light through the darkness. But I hope, with your help, I can be the beacon of hope this city needs to finally come out of the darkness.” Oliver before turning on the switch and the Christmas tree lit up as the crowd went wild.

However, at that moment, two cars drove by and the side doors opened and two Ghosts opened fire on them all. Everyone ducked, trying to avoid the barrage of bullets. The cops acting as security returned fire and the Ghosts drove off. For a moment, it looked as though everyone was safe, despite the danger just a moment ago. Then, Felicity let out a scream of horror. Oliver frantically made his way through the crowd, his heart hammering in his chest. He stilled as he saw what had made Felicity scream: Thea was on the ground, blood pouring from three bullet holes.


	9. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Darhk's latest attack, a vengeful Oliver goes to extremes to find Darhk, causing some friction with the rest of Team Arrow.

Star City  
Night

The sight of his sister on the hospital table, fighting to stay alive, flashed through Green Arrow’s mind as he beat the crap out of a Ghost.

“Where is Darhk?!” Green Arrow growled as he twisted the Ghost’s arm. 

The Ghost pushed back and jumped off the rooftop. Green Arrow looked down as he was caught on electric wires, dying from the shocks. Growling, the archer turned and stalked off.

Arrow lair  
Later 

“So no luck then?” Felicity asked as Oliver stalked into the lair.

“Just more Ghosts that would rather die than talk,” Oliver seethed as he put his bow up, “where’s Sara?”

“Still out there, looking for any other leads.” Diggle explained and Oliver nodded.

“You need to talk to Andy.” Oliver told Diggle, who looked at him surprised.

“I don’t think Andy’s in a very cooperative mood.” Diggle said dryly.

“Darhk has gone to ground, Andy is the best chance we have of finding Darhk,” Oliver said before he noticed Laurel walking in, “how is he?”

“Still in surgery. God, how did this happen?” Laurel asked shaken and horrified.

“Darhk.” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

“Did you find anything on the Ghosts?” Laurel asked, trying to keep her mind off Thea.

“If I did, do you think I would be standing here doing nothing?!” Oliver snapped before taking a deep, calming breath, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t about you Laurel.”

“It’s okay Ollie, I get it.” Laurel said, not taking it personally.

“I’m guessing you had as much luck as I did.” Sara said she walked in.

“More Ghosts willing to die rather than talk?” Oliver guessed and Sara nodded.

“Classic League technique. Darhk obviously picked some things up from his time as a Horsemen.” Sara noted.

“John-” Laurel stared.

“I’m on it.” Diggle said walking out of the room.

Diggle made his way down into the room where they kept Andy in a cage. As Diggle approached, Andy spoke up.

“Same dead end conversation, I’m not talking and I’m not helping. So why don’t you stop wasting both our time.” Andy said as Diggle opened the door and walked in.

“My friends told me to have a conversation with you about Darhk,” Diggle said as he threw off his leather jacket and Andy looked up at him.

The next thing Andy knew, Diggle had grabbed him by the shirt and violently slammed him against the cell wall.

“I’m surprised John, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Andy noted.

“I didn’t.” Diggle sneered.

“What changed?” Andy asked curiously.

“Her name is Thea.” Diggle snarled before slugging Andy.

Star City Police Department  
Later

Quentin was on the phone when Oliver walked in. gesturing him in, Quentin hung up as Oliver closed the door and sat in the chair.

“How’s she doing?” Quentin asked concerned.

“She’s still in surgery.” Oliver said and Quentin gave him a confused look.

“Then what are you doing here?” Quentin asked.

“Looking for Damien Darhk,” Oliver said bluntly and Quentin looked at him incredulously, “We’ve played every card on the table...except one. Because when we do, he’ll know that you’ve been working with us.”

“You wanna know where I’ve been meeting him.” Quentin said and Oliver nodded.

“You won’t be able to go home; luckily we have space in the bunker. There’s a living quarters.” Oliver told him.

“What about Laurel? And Sara?” Quentin demanded.

“They can both take care of themselves.” Oliver pointed out and Quentin let out a rueful chuckle.

“Yeah, I’ve seen that. Alright, office building, eight-hundred thirty second floor Sixth Street, thirtieth floor. With Thea in the hospital, me, Sara, and Laurel watching our backs, the team is getting awfully small.” Quentin pointing out.

“None of that matters once Darhk is off the table.” Oliver said as he stood up.

“Oliver…what are you gonna do when you find Darhk?” Quentin asked

“Exactly what you think I am.” Oliver said as he walked out.

Star City  
Later

Green Arrow moved through the building, his bow drawn with an arrow as he searched for Darhk. However he lowered his bow and replaced his arrow in his quiver when he came across the bodies of a team of Ghosts. Cautiously moving through the room, Green Arrow opened a cabinet to reveal a symbol drawn inn red ink that very well could have been blood: a giant A surrounded by a circle.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Lonnie Machin,” Felicity brought up the image on her computer so the rest if the team could see, “the symbol that Oliver found in Darhk's lair is consistent with the symbol that Machin left near the bodies of two paramedics a few months ago.”

“But why is Machin still after Darhk?” Sara asked, as she hadn’t been here for Machin.

“When he kidnapped Danforth’s daughter, Darhk was the one who gave up his location.” Diggle explained.

“This is payback. Darhk cleared out before Machin got there; he’s one step ahead of Machin. But Machin is one step ahead of us.” Oliver explained.

“Well, I’ll go chip away at my stone wall.” Diggle said before walking off to interrogate Andy again.

“How’d you know where Darhk’s base was?” Laurel demanded of Oliver.

“I asked your father.” Oliver said nonchalantly.

“What?! Ollie that wasn’t a play I agreed on!” Laurel shouted and Sara didn’t look particularly happy either.

“You wouldn’t have. We needed to know where Darhk was and better to ask for forgiveness than permission.” Oliver said not apologetic in the slightest.

“He’s not wrong,” Quentin said as he walked in.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Sara asked as they turned to him.

“I got a lead on the Hive crime scene. Turns out the blood Machin used didn’t come from the Ghosts.” Quentin explained.

“Whose blood was it then?” Laurel asked confused.

“Michael and Crystal Olguin, Machin’s old foster parents. They disappeared three days ago.” Quentin explained as Felicity brought up a web page about them.

“Machin is settling old scores.” Laurel realized.

“He planted their blood at Hive, so Darhk is obviously next on his list.” Oliver picked up her train of thought.

“Machin’s gotta be laying low somewhere, right? What about his old house? I mean, it’s gotta be vacant.” Sara pointed out and her sister and Oliver nodded in agreement.

“Felicity-” Oliver began.

“Already on it,” Felicity said, hacking into the security system.

“Who’s that?” Sara asked as Felicity brought up the security system, seeing someone she didn’t recognize on the screen.

“It’s him,” Laurel said, seeing Machin in his mask, “suit up.”

Star City  
Later

Black Canary and Spartan entered from the back door while Green Arrow and The Canary entered from the front door. In the front, Green Arrow and The Canary saw pictures on the wall where the faces were scratched to the point where you couldn’t make them out.

“Fronts clear.” Green Arrow said over the comms.

“Same. Except for some trash, flies, and some bad graffiti.” Black Canary said as she looked around.

“Wait, I think we might have something.” Spartan said as he led the way.

Together, the four vigilantes converge in the living room. Machin is on the couch, wearing a plastic mask as he watches TV. They walked up behind the couch and Machin stands up with his hands in the air.

“Well this is a surprise,” Machin said as he turned around, “I was expecting Mr. Darhk’s friends but you guys are a pleasant surprise.”

“Don’t move.” Black Canary ordered as she twirled her side batons.

“Funny, I was gonna tell you the same thing.” Machin ducked as a cabinet above the TV opened up, revealing two guns. 

Team Arrow scattered throughout the room as they gun turned towards them and opened fire. Speedy ran off after Machin as the guns whirled around the room when Green Arrow and Spartan tried to follow.

The Canary followed Machin into another part of the house by the stairs, pulling out her baton. As she looked around, an explosion went off, sending her falling back.

“It’s a motion sensor.” Spartan pointed out to Green Arrow. 

Green Arrow nodded as he notched an arrow. He peaked out and fired. The arrow hit an electronical device above the guns, no doubt its power source. It sparked and the guns stopped.

“Good.” Green Arrow said lowly before the three stood up and rushed out of the room.

The Canary stood up as Machin approached her. With a snarl, she rushed him, tackling him to the ground. She took out a knife as the others ran in.

“Stop!” Black Canary ordered and The Canary came back to herself.

Throwing the knife down, The Canary punched Machin, knocking him out cold.

“So what do we do know?” Spartan asked.

“Find out what he knows.” Green arrow said.

Star City  
Later

Machin is ten different kind of deranged. Why would you believe anything he says?” Black Canary tried to reason with Green Arrow.

“Because I don’t have any other choice Laurel. We need to find Darhk and put him down and do it now. Machin is the best chance we have of doing that.” The archer said logically.

“Sara, help me out here.” Black Canary pleaded with her sister.

“I’m sorry Laurel, but he’s right,” The Canary said and Black Canary gapped, “with this prophecy hanging over our heads, we can’t hesitate, not anymore. We find Darhk, we kill Darhk, we end this prophecy. Machin is the thing that gives us our best shot at it.” 

“Now I am done talking about this. Give us the room.” Green Arrow said as he stalked towards Machin.

“I thought we’d moved passed this.” Black Canary said as he turned on his voice modulator.

“Sorry to disappoint. Wake up,” Green Arrow barked and Machin came to, “where’s Damien Darhk?”

He went home,” Machin said after a laugh, “I was planning a party for him when you interrupted me.”

Sneering, Green Arrow slugged him.

“Tell me where he is!” Green Arrow snarled.

“Or what? Look at me? What could you do to me that I haven’t already enjoyed?” Machin mocked.

Sneering, Green Arrow took out an arrow from his quiver. He was about to fire when-

“Stop!”

Seething, Green Arrow stalked back towards the Canaries.

“What?” He demanded.

“I got a call from Alex. Thea is out of surgery. I think you should go there, it doesn’t sound good.” Black Canary told him.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

“Alex.” Oliver said as he walked over to his political strategist.

“Where have you been? “Alex demanded angrily.

“With the police, trying to help in any way I can find the bastards who did this to my sister,” Oliver said angrily and Alex calmed slightly, “what happened, has there been news?”

“She’s out of surgery. She’s still alive, but she lost a lot of blood. The Ghosts, they uh, almost killed her. She flatlined but they got her back.” Alex said and noticed Oliver stiffen.

“How long?” Oliver demanded in a calm voice but his eyes gave away the opposite.

“What?” Alex asked.

“How long was my sister dead?” Oliver demanded and Alex hesitated. “How long Alex?!”

“A minute and forty-five seconds. She was dead for a minute and forty-five seconds.” Alex admitted.

A minute and forty-five seconds. The was dead for a minute and forty-five seconds. Oliver felt a white hot rage fill him, consuming him. Oliver turned around and started walking out.

“Hey, where are you going?” Alex demanded.

“To tell everyone she’s okay.” Oliver lied smoothly as he walked out.

Star City  
Same time

A police transfer car was driving when an arrow suddenly struck it in the front, causing it to pull to a stop. Getting behind the truck, Green Arrow fired at the truck, knocking the back doors off. Machin then jumped out, squinting at him.

“Long time no see.” Machin noted.

“We didn’t finish our conversation.” Green Arrow told him.

“And what, I’m supposed to be so grateful I just give up what I know about where Darhk is? Not. Likely.” Machin smarted off.

Green Arrow notched another arrow and Machin raised his arms warily. Green Arrow fired and his arrow broke Machin’s handcuffs.

“You make sure he’s dead.” Green Arrow ordered before walking off.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Have you lost your mind?” Laurel demanded as Oliver walked in to see the rest of the team waiting.

“I don’t have time for a debate.” Oliver said stiffly as he moved to hang his bow up.

“Good, what you did was-” Laurel began.

“What I did?” Oliver asked as he whirled around, staring at her incredulously. “I did what was necessary after you made it so. Machin was only arrested because you told the SCPD where I was holding him.”

“Don’t try and turn this around on Laurel.” Felicity snapped.

“I guess you would know all about that, wouldn’t you.” Oliver snapped.

“You were holding a man prisoner as some sort of person vendetta.” Laurel snapped.

“This is not part of any vendetta.” Oliver denied.

“Oliver, the man nearly killed your sister. It’s perfectly understandable that you’re angry.” Diggle tried to play peacemaker.

“I am angry, but that’s not why I’m doing this,” Oliver said to their confusion, “after what happened to Thea, I found something. Something I found those five years but lost when Tommy died. John, what was it I told you I found when I recruited you?”

“…clarity.” Diggle remembered and Oliver nodded.

“I could have killed Damien Darhk before tonight,” Oliver revealed and they stared in shock, “when we went to save Ray, I had a chance. An arrow through the heart, though the neck, through the head. It would have been that easy. But I didn’t, because I thought that taking the highroad was more important than saving lives. And because of my one mistake, my sister almost died, she flatlined for almost two minutes, and every person whose blood has been spilt is on my hands. When I saw my little sister lying on the ground, blood spilling out of her, I finally had to face the fact that Malcolm was right all along: If I’m not prepared to do whatever it takes, then I shouldn’t be out there at all. I’m not Barry; I don’t have the power to travel back in time. But I will not repeat the same mistakes. One way or another, I will kill Damien Darhk and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me!”

There was a silence between them, everyone staring at Oliver in shock. Then, Oliver’s phone went off. Pulling it out, he saw it was Alex and answered.

“What is it Alex?” Oliver asked.

“She’s awake,” Alex said and Oliver froze, “get down here.”

“I’m on my way,” Oliver said before hanging up and turning back to the others, “I shot Machin with a tracer arrow; you should be able to track him. Thea’s awake, so I’m gonna go see her. Call me if you get anything.”

“Well,” Felicity said once he had walked out, “he’s clearly gone off the deep end.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Sara said and they all turned to her, “I mean, think about it long term for a minute. Suppose we stop Darhk without killing him, then what? Do we honestly think that we can lock him up? He’s a former member of the League, he’ll get out. We stop him again, we lock him up again, he gets out again, and repeat. It’ll be a vicious cycle. He needs to die. You may not like it, but you know I’m right.” 

“That’s the bloodlust talking.” Laurel said but Sara shook her head.

“No, I felt this way before I died. Ollie is right, men like Darhk…they need to die.” Sara said firmly.

“John, help us out,” Felicity requested but Diggle was silent, “John?”

“During my time in the military,” Diggle began, “I killed and tortured my fair share of people. Doing that saved a lot of lives. Does that make me a monster?”

“Of course not.” Laurel said immediately.

“Then…why are we condemning Oliver for doing the same stuff I did in the military?” Diggle asked and neither Laurel or Felicity could answer that.

Starling General  
Later

“Hey.” Thea said weakly as Oliver walked in.

“Hey,” Oliver said softly as he sat down in the chair by her bed side, “sorry I haven’t here. I was-”

“Tracking Darhk. I figured.” Thea laughed weakly but then winced as a spike of pain shot through her.

“Hey, easy,” Oliver scolded her softly, “the doctor said that you’ll be alright, but you’ll need to take it easy for a while.”

“Are you okay?” Thea noticed, noticing the look on her brother’s face.

“You’re in here because of me.” Oliver sighed.

“I’m in here because of Darhk.” Thea corrected.

“When we went to save Ray…there was a moment where Darhk left himself open. I could’ve killed him, ended this, but I didn’t. Everything he has done since, including this, is all my fault.” Oliver sighed.

“While I was out, I had a dream,” Thea said and he raised an eyebrow,” I was with dad and mom and Tommy. We laughed, we ate lunch, we talked. Before it ended, Tommy told me to tell you something: Don’t carry the weight of the world on your shoulders by yourself. Everything bad that happens is not your fault, you idiot. And I was wrong, take that bastard down. For good.” 

“Well, he always did have a way with words.” Oliver laughed, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

“Do you think…it was really him? Them?” Thea asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know. But try not to think on it, just keep the memory,” Oliver said as his phone went off, “I’ll stop by later. I love you.”

“I love you to.” Thea said as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Oliver walked out and answered the phone.

“Yeah?” 

“We lost the tracker.” Laurel said upon answering.

“Damn it!” Oliver snarled.

“But John talked to his brother again, who told him that Darhk could be found in a place called Stonehaven.” Laurel told him.

“I thought that was a dead-end?” Oliver said confused.

“So did we, but we until we cross referenced it and found a residential address.” Laurel told him and Oliver put it together.

“We know where Darhk lives.” Oliver said softly.

“We’re gonna roll out. I thought you might wanna tag along.” Laurel told him.

“I’ll meet you there.” Oliver promised before hanging up.

Star City  
Later

“Who owns the house?” Green Arrow demanded as Team Arrow walked up the drive way.

“It belongs to a dummy organization. Felicity’s working on it.” Spartan supplied and he nodded.

“And we’re sure Machin is inside?” The Canary asked before spotting the giant A on the ground.

“We’re sure,” Black Canary said before looking at The Canary and Green Arrow, “you two are our best fighters. You take the front, we got the back.” 

As Black Canary and Spartan moved out, The Canary and Green Arrow moved towards the front. They entered the house and they saw Machin holding a flamethrower near the face of a young girl while an older woman, obviously her mother, watched in horror. Green Arrow fired, his arrow hitting the flamethrower. The flames went out as the gas was drained from it.

“Get on the ground!” Green Arrow barked and Machin sighed in irritation. 

“First you catch me, then you break me out, and now you’re here to catch me again. Make up your mind.” Machin snapped as he turned around to face them. 

The Canary pulled out a pair of daggers and threw them at Machin. Machin took out a pair of Kamas, using one to deflect the knives. The Canary pulled out her baton and the vigilantes lunged for Machin. Machined used his Kamas to deflect their attempts to strike him. While this was going on, Black Canary and Spartan snuck in and over to the mother and daughter.

“Get them out of here!” Green Arrow ordered.

While their allies freed the hostages and got them out, Green Arrow and The Canary continued attempting to strike Machin. Machin, with two precise strikes, was able to knock both of them off their feet. They landed on the ground and Green Arrow looked up to see Machin fleeing out the back door. The two vigilantes shot to their feet and ran out the door but Machin was nowhere in sight.

“Split up.” Green Arrow ordered and The Canary nodded.

As she went in search of Machin on another part of the grounds, Green Arrow walked forward, looking for Machin. However, he froze and looked off to the side. He felt a swell of fury and hatred as he saw Damien Darhk. With a roar of rage, Green Arrow rushed at Darhk.

The Canary ran after Machin, seeing the psychopath running. Pulling out a knife, she threw it precisely, hitting him in the foot. As he stopping, crying out, The Canary rushed forward, using his baton to trap him by holding it against his neck. Lost to the bloodlust, The Canary snarled as she snapped his neck.

The two engaged each over, Green Arrow whirling around, dodging Darhk’s fist before striking Darhk across the face with the end of his bow. Green Arrow dodged Darhk’s punches before slugging him, sending Darhk to his knees. Darhk stood up, holding his nose as he glared at the archer. Using his magic, Darhk snatched an arrow from Green Arrow’s quiver before hitting him in the shoulder with it. Crying out in pain, Green arrow sensed another strike and quickly caught it in mid-air.

“I don’t think so.” Green Arrow growled.

“Where is my family?!” Darhk demanded and Green Arrow remembered the woman and child from before, feeling as though the universe was laughing at him.

“I saved them.” Green Arrow told him with a hint of self-disgust.

“I wanna be clear about something,” Darhk walked forward after a moment, “I have shown you repeatedly you cannot beat me. You saved my family, so I’ll give you a few weeks to spend with yours. Enjoy your time, what’s left of it.”

Snarling in rage, Oliver fired again. As Darhk caught it, Green Arrow rushed him and Darhk used his magic to lift the archer into the air, causing him to gasp for breath.

“Do not slight my mercy.” Darhk growled before pushing. 

Green Arrow went flying, hitting the back of his head off the wall and losing consciousness.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Are Darhk’s wife and daughter in police custody?” Oliver asked as he walked into the lair.

“They told police they weren’t his wife and daughter,” Diggle began and Quentin shook his head as Oliver looked at him with disbelief, “had a fake ID and everything.”

“Sara,” Oliver said after taking a moment to compose himself, “are you okay?”

“No. I still can’t control the bloodlust. I killed Machin, not because he was a threat, but because I lost control.” Sara said bitterly.

“You’ll work on it. You have time.” Laurel assured her as he put a hand on her sister’s shoulder and Sara smiled weakly.

“She’s right.” Oliver told her and Laurel looked over at him.

“Are you okay?” She asked and he nodded.

“I’m sorry I undermined your authority as leader. I let my emotions get the best of me, it won’t happen again. But, if I get another chance to kill Darhk, I will take it. No matter what any of you say. I’m gonna go see Thea.” Oliver said as he turned and walked off while the others watched in concern.

Starling General   
Hospital, next day  
Morning

“Hey,” Thea said as she opened her eyes to see her brother sitting next to her bed, “how long have you been here?”

“Snuck in last night after visiting hours, haven’t left.” Oliver told her.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Thea told him.

“I wanted to.” Oliver said simply and she smiled slightly.

“Did you get him?” Thea asked and he sighed as he shook his head.

“Not yep, but I will. He gave us a few weeks. That should give you time to recover. The doctor will release you into my custody once you’re well enough to leave. You’re staying with me in the penthouse until you’re better. You can try and fight me on it, but you will lose Speedy.” Oliver told her firmly and Thea smiled slightly.

“It’s getting a little crowded in the apartment since Sara moved in anyway. It’ll be nice to get out of there for a little while.” Thea chuckled.

“Hey,” the pair looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway, “am I interrupting?”

“No, I need to make a call anyway,” Oliver said as he stood up, “we’ll talk later Speedy.”

“‘Kay,” Thea said as he walked out, “Alex, what are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you. You were shot after all.” Alex said and Thea sighed.

“Look Alex, I think I need to be blunt,” Thea said and he raised an eyebrow, “you’re a nice guy…but I’m not ready for a relationship. I think its best, for Ollie’s campaign, that we remain friends. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alex said awkwardly and Thea sighed in relief.

“Hey, I was just about to call you.” Oliver said as he met Laurel in the hallway.

“How’s she doing?” Laurel asked, worried something may have happened.

“She’s fine. They’re releasing her in a few days. While she recovers, she’s gonna stay with me. It’s not that I don’t trust you Laurel, it’s-”

“It’s okay, I get it. If it were Sara, I wouldn’t want her out of my sight anytime soon either. But…are you okay? Really?” Laurel asked.

“Laurel, I’m not going through a downward spiral, I’m not self-destructing. I’m just opening my eyes. When I went to see Constantine, he told me that in order to prevent this prophecy; I needed to be the man who first returned from the island. And he was right. I don’t expect you to understand, but that’s what needs to happen in order to save us from this prophecy. I can’t go at this with only half my heart in it. I hope you can try to understand that Laurel.” Oliver told her.

“I do understand Ollie. More than you know.” Laurel told him as she put a hand on his shoulder.


	10. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thea's condition worsens, Oliver and Malcolm nearly come to blows. A thief stealing state of the art technology leads to a surprising revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’re not going to cover episode 4x11. This is because it was a very Diggle and Andy centric episode, so not a lot would have changed. Also, this does not cover all of 4x12. I originally planned t o but I don’t like cutting back to the same setting, which this would’ve done, so I stopped t there. The next half of the episode should be up sometime this week.

Starling General Hospital  
Morning

“So, you’re ready to get back out in the field?” Oliver asked a hint of worry in his voice as he and Thea got ready to leave the hospital.

“Dr. Green said everything checks out, I’m good to go. Stop worrying Ollie.” Thea chided as she put on her jacket.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Thea swayed on her feet. She started falling and Oliver’s trained reflexes were the only thing that allowed him to catch Thea.

“Or worry.” Thea said feeling lightheaded.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“You’re sure she’s alright?” Laurel asked worriedly after Oliver had told them everything.

“I don’t know. I took her home to rest.” Oliver sighed.

“What do you think is going on with her?” Sara asked and Oliver sighed again as he ran a hand over his face.

“I wish I knew, I really wish I knew.” Oliver said tiredly.

Oliver’s penthouse  
Later in the afternoon

“Thea,” Oliver waked in but was surprised and alarmed to see Malcolm in his home, “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I think the answer to that is fairly obvious,” Malcolm began, “Thea’s bloodlust is the balancing of an equation. Thea was given life and now she needs to take it.”

“We know that alright,” Oliver said, annoyed by the man’s very presence, “what we don’t know is why-”

“What you don’t know,” Malcolm said as he stood up, “what I didn’t know until Thea collapsed is that, if the life doesn’t come from taking others, it will come from the life of the host.”

“Please don’t refer to me as the host.” Thea grumbled.

“This isn’t a joke Thea. If you don’t indulge this bloodlust, you will die!” Malcolm shouted.

“I don’t understand, Sara isn’t like this.” Oliver said confused.

“John Constantine made Sara whole and restored the balance.” Malcolm told him.

“I thought you were doing better.” Oliver said as he looked over at his sister.

“Because the bloodlust was temporarily blunted.” Malcolm explained.

“By what?” Oliver demanded, noticing the guilty look that crossed Thea’s face.

“Damien Darhk,” Thea said and he looked at her stunned, “when we rescued Andy from Hive, I ran into him. He tried to use his magic death touch thingy on me but it didn’t work.”

“What it did was stop the bloodlust,” Malcolm sighed, “for a time.”

“Why didn’t either of you tell me this?!” Oliver demanded.

“You keep secrets all the time.” Thea said defensively.

“To keep you all safe! This is your life Thea!” Oliver shouted and Thea winced. “We need to find Darhk and make whatever he did to her permanent!” 

“Oliver, even if that were possible, if you caught Damien Darhk in his most cooperative mood, Damien Darhk has gone to ground. Or haven’t you noticed.” Malcolm asked and Oliver lost his patience.

“This is all your fault,” Oliver snarled as he stalked over to Malcolm, “if you hadn’t drugged her and made her kill Sara, none of this would be happening!”

“Ollie-” Thea began but Oliver ignored her.

“The only reason you’re even alive right now is because Thea cares about you beyond all reason and logic! And I swear to god, if she dies, I will kill you!” Oliver shouted at the stoic Malcolm.

“You’re phone is ringing.” Malcolm said blankly.

Sneering, Oliver dug out his phone and answered.

“What?” He growled.

“Well hello to you to. Our sticky fingered friend just pulled another job at Cadmus Tech.” Laurel told him.

“Laurel, I can’t right now.” Oliver said, not wanting to leave Thea.

“He stole a weapon this time.” Laurel said and Oliver froze.

“Just go,” Thea said weakly, “Nothing is gonna change here in an hour.”

“I’m on my way.” Oliver said after a moment.

Star City  
Night

“Where am I looking?” Oliver asked on the phones.

“We’re working on it.” Diggle said as Oliver looked up and saw a cloaked man running across a rooftop.

“Got him!” Oliver shouted as he hung up.

Oliver raced after the cloaked man on the ground and used a car as a stepping stone to get onto the roof. The figure jumped of a rooftop and Oliver followed him. They jumped off a few rooftops until the figure landed on a large shipping crap. He jumped off it and ran as a truck pulled op. Oliver jumped, landing on the top of the truck before hanging on as the truck moved. The figure continued to run but the truck kept pace with him as he ran into a junk yard. Oliver jumped off the truck and into the junk yard before giving chase once more. As the figure fled, Oliver used some pieces of junk to boost himself up and intercepted the figure on the fence. Oliver pushed the figure off and the figure landed on a closed dumpster before bouncing off, landing hard on his back on the ground. Oliver jumped down to the ground, grabbed the figure, and yanked the lower part of his mask down to reveal-

“Roy?” Oliver gasped in shock.

In response, Roy slugged him. Taken by surprise, Oliver let go of Roy and Roy punched him in the abdomen before running off. Oliver staggered to his feet and stared after his former protégé in shock. 

Arrow lair  
Later

“First Sara, then Ray, then John’s brother, whose surprising return shall we look forward to next week?” Felicity asked dryly.

“Oliver, I’m just gonna ask this to make absolutely sure,” Diggle began, “are you sure-”

“It was Roy,” Oliver interrupted him, “absolutely.”

“Or maybe it was someone that can make themselves look like Roy,” Laurel said and they all looked at her, “Don’t act like it’s the craziest theory after all we’ve seen.”

“What’s crazy is Roy stealing from tech companies.” Oliver said pointedly.

“What did he take now?” Sara asked as she looked over at Felicity.

“Triode capacitor bomb. Tiny device, really huge bomb.” Felicity explained as the others exchanged grim looks before Oliver’s phone went off.

“It’s Alex for the five-hundredth time today.” Oliver grumbled as he turned and walked off.

Star City  
Later

After learning that Ruve Darhk, going by Ruve Adams, was going to run for mayor, Oliver knew what he had to do in order to save his sister. Ruve walked out of her office when she saw Green Arrow waiting for her.

“I want to arrange a meeting with your husband.” He said in disguised voice and Ruve smirked.

“I’m not sure you would survive another meeting with my husband.” She mocked.

“Not to fight, I have a proposition for him,” the archer said and Ruve was intrigued, “Tomorrow, 10:30. Kershaw and Eighth.”

With that said, Green Arrow turned and walked away.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“So what have you figured out?” Sara asked as she, Laurel, and Diggle stood behind Felicity.

“Well, it’s not good. If Roy could put the two pieces of tech he stole together, then he could essentially create a wed nuke.” Felicity explained.

“Like a bomb?” Diggle asked alarmed but Felicity shook her head.

“No, worse. Something that could destroy the internet. I’m taking bank accounts, Power grids, you name it.” Felicity said and alarm grew.

“Okay, last year, Ry could barely spell computer and now this? It doesn’t make sense.” Laurel said confused.

“What I want to know is why Roy hasn’t set it off.” Sara said.

“Because it’s incomplete. He needs one more thing before he can do that. Guess where it is?” felicity asked dryly.

Palmer Tech  
Later

Roy had just knocked out Curtis when the glass behind him shattered. Roy whirled around to see Green Arrow and, to his shock, The Canary standing before him. Hearing footsteps, he looked over his shoulder to see Spartan and Black Canary, all of them aiming their weapons at him.

“Roy, stand down.” Green arrow ordered.

“There’s something wrong with him.” Felicity said over the comms.

“No kidding.” The Canary muttered.

“Let’s talk about this Roy.” Green Arrow told him.

Roy, wait what are you doing?” Black Canary asked before Roy threw the ball in his hand.

It went out the shattered window, going just over Green Arrow’s shoulder. They looked outside and saw whatever it was get picked up by a drone that flew odd.

“Okay, you need to listen to me very carefully.” Felicity said over the comms before telling him her plan.

“Are you sure?” Green Arrow asked.

“Yes.” Felicity said.

Green Arrow notched an arrow before firing. It hit Roy in the chest and he fell back, seemingly dead as the others stared in shock.

“What did you do?!” Spartan demanded.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Put him down,” Oliver ordered as the reentered the lair, carrying the unresponsive Roy, “take out the tranq, carefully.”

“Let’s hope the faraday cage Cisco installed works.” Felicity fretted as they put Roy down

“What?” Sara asked confused.

“A device that shields everything electronic,” Oliver said and saw the looks he was getting, “Waller had one. Which eye did you see the tech in?”

“The right one.” Felicity said and Oliver went after it

He opened Roy’s eye and saw something on it. Oliver carefully picked it off Roy’s eye and handed it to Felicity.

“How’d you know he had it?” Diggle asked.

“Roy’s eyes are blue. I’m guessing this was sending an AV signal, probably to whoever was picking up the tech.” Felicity noted as she examined it.

“Well, he can tell us when he wakes up.” Oliver said as he pulled out a syringe.

Oliver stuck it in Roy’s leg and injected it into Roy. As he pulled it out, Roy gasped as he came to.

“Where am I?” Roy demanded as he sat up.

“It’s okay.” Diggle assured him.

“We took out the contact, made it look like we killed you. You’re safe.” Oliver assured him.

“While I’m in here at least. New lair, nice,” Roy noted before he looked at Sara, “and you’re not dead, also nice. I’m sure that’s a hell of a story.”

“You have no idea.” Sara said dryly.

“Roy, what happened to you?” Diggle asked him and Roy sighed.

“I got made. I was in Hub City, new name, new life, everything. Then I got an email.” Roy explained.

“Saying what?” Laurel asked as she crossed her arms.

“To do whatever he said or he’d expose me as Roy Harper. Suddenly The Arrow’s not dead, and then the police would be looking at you. Again.” Roy said as he looked right at Oliver.

“Who’s blackmailing you?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never met him. But he calls himself The Calculator.” Roy said And Felicity chuckled, muttering something about bad guys and names.

“Roy, you should have come to us sooner.” Oliver told him.

“I couldn’t.” Roy said.

“He’s right, there’s a built in camera in here. This is really incredible tech.” Felicity said sounding almost admiring.

“He could see every move I made, every person I talked to. I couldn’t just expose you guys like that.” Roy said.

“We would’ve figured something out.” Oliver argued.

“This was my problem.” Roy defended.

“Because you were solving my problem.” Roy didn’t have a defense for that.

“Well, our problem is that The Calculator now has everything he needs to melt the internet.” Laurel pointed out.

“Which means we better find him quickly.” Sara noted. 

“Felicity, back trace the components and figure out where it broadcasts to.” Laurel ordered.

“Take off your jacket, I’ll patch you up.” Oliver told Roy.

“I cannot believe you shot me.” Roy smirked.

“Really?” Oliver asked and the two chuckled.


	11. The Calculator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it all.

Arrow lair  
Night 

After Oliver had patched him up, Roy gingerly fingered the spot where the arrow had hit him.

“Maybe next time, we can do something that doesn’t involve me getting stabbed or shot at. Just an idea.” Roy said dryly.

“Noted. Roy, I’m sorry I put you in this situation.” Oliver apologized.

“I’m pretty sure I put myself in this situation,” Roy pointed out, “I know you’re not all that happy I faked my death to protect your secret.”

“I never should have let you.” Oliver told him.

“Do you ever get tired of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders all the time?” Roy asked and Oliver chuckled.

“You sound like Sara and Laurel.” Oliver said.

“Great minds,” Roy shrugged as he looked over at Sara, “Man, Lazarus pits? And I thought Metahumans were as crazy as it got. So what horrible incident are you taking responsibility for now?”

Oliver’s penthouse  
Later

“Thea?” Roy walked into the room and Thea sat up in shock.

“Oh my god, is it really you?” Thea asked as her lost love sat down next to her.

“Yeah.” Roy smiled.

“Where have you been? How long are you stating. Wha-”

Thea’s questions were suddenly cut off when she began to have a violent coughing fit, freaking Roy out.

“Thea? Thea!” Roy called out worriedly as Oliver and Malcolm burst in.

“What’s happening?!” Oliver demanded as Thea pulled down her shirt slightly to reveal an open wound that looked like it was from a knife or sword.

“It’s the wound from Ra’s.” Malcolm said grimly.

“Call 911!” Roy shouted desperately.

“No hospital can help her,” Malcolm said sadly as he knelt by Thea’s side, “stay with us Thea. Stay strong. Give it a minute, it will pass.”

Oliver and Roy watched all this in terror before it happened as Malcolm said. The wound on her chest closed and Thea struggled to breathe normally. As Malcolm comforted her, Oliver and Roy exchanged worried looks. Thea was okay for now…but how long could that last?

Arrow lair  
Same time

“Do you have anything?” Laurel asked as she walked up behind Felicity at the computers.

“There’s more power in this thing than in a super computer. I might try to reverse engineer it for Palmer Tech.” Felicity mused.

“Felicity.” Laurel snapped and Felicity came back to the here and now.

“But for now, I think I found something we can turn to our advantage. I found a tiny flaw in the OS code and I’m pretty sure I can use it to pen a back door into his main computer system.” Felicity explained.

“Wouldn’t that expose us?” Laurel inquired but Felicity shook her head.

Not if I do it right. Which I already did.” Felicity said proudly.

“Well,” A distorted voice startled the two women, “whoever you are, let me just say that I am very impressed. No one’s ever been able to break through my encryption before. Bravo.”

“Disguise your voice.” Laurel ordered and Felicity nodded.

“Thanks. I would be flattered if it wasn’t coming from some nut-job trying to destroy the internet.” Felicity said.

“Why would I want to take down the net? Not only is it where I work, I’m addicted to funny cat videos.” The Calculator told her.

“Then why do you need a web-nuke?” Felicity asked confused.

“Very clever. Keep me talking to try and buy you time to breach my fire wall.” The Calculator. Said amused.

“So that’s a pass on telling me your evil plan?” Felicity asked.

“Let’s put it this way. If you wanna send a message, you don’t take down the system. You take down a city.” He said before the communications was shot.

“Damn it! He shut me out!” Felicity cried frustrated. 

“What did he mean by taking down a city?” Laurel asked confused.

“Oh no,” Felicity said as it hit her, “I’ve been thinking of what if he used it to take down the internet. But if he used it right, overloading the power grid, shutting down hospital equipment, causing water main breaks…he could kill everyone in the city.”

Oliver’s penthouse  
Later

“Are you feeling any better?” Oliver asked as he sat by Thea’s bed.

“A little.” Thea admitted.

“Hey,” Oliver said and she looked over at him, “I’m working on something.”

“IF it’s to kill a pedophile, Malcolm’s already been pitching that one hard.” Thea said dryly.

“You’re not a killer Thea. That’s not a way for you to live.” Oliver told her.

“You’ve killed people.” Thea pointed out.

“And I don’t want you to be like me. I want you to be better,” Oliver told her before sighing, “anyway, I think Damien Darhk may be able to help you.”

“And I’m sure he’s just itching to do us a favor.” Thea said sarcastically.

“We’ll find out. I’ve arranged a meeting.” Oliver told her and she sat up stunned.

“He’s not gonna be willing to help me.” Thea pointed out.

“Maybe there’s something he wants, something I can trade him.” Oliver told her.

“Ollie, I can’t let you owe Damien Darhk a favor.” Thea said aghast.

“It’s not up to you. I will do whatever it takes to save you, consequences be damned.” Oliver said firmly and Thea sighed.

“Look, I know how you take on everyone’s problems; it’s one of the things I love the most about you. But you can’t fix this one Ollie.” Thea told him.

“I have to try.” Oliver said desperately.

“No you don’t. It’s my choice. My life.” Thea told him.

Trying not to snap at her, Oliver stood up and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her. 

“She’s stubborn isn’t she?” Malcolm asked from the corner.

Something inside Oliver snapped. Oliver stormed over to Malcolm and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

“I should kill you,” Oliver snarled in a quiet, cold voice, “it’s your fault this is happening.”

“And how will that help?” Malcolm asked evenly.

There was a tense moment before Oliver let him go. Malcolm gently messaged his throat as Oliver turned away, putting a hand over his face.

“Thea’s right, this isn’t a decision either of us can make for her.” Malcolm told him.

“Malcolm, do you want her to die?” Oliver demanded as he turned around to stare at Malcolm incredulously.

“Of course not. Do you know how badly I want to put a knife in her hand and force her to slit someone’s throat? I’ve come this close,” Malcolm separated his thumb and his index finger to the point they were barely touching, “to dragging someone in here for her to kill. The reason I don’t is because that would be about my feelings, not hers. Oliver, sometimes the greatest act of love is no action at all.”

“Funny, you lecturing me on love when you don’t know anything about it.” Oliver sneered before he turned and stormed out.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Tell me you have something I can hit.” Oliver begged as he walked into see the rest of the team crowed around Felicity at the computers.

“We know where The Calculator is going to set the web-nuke off.” Sara told him.

“He’s installing it at Flint Hill’s Data Farm.” Felicity explained.

“Installing?” Oliver asked.

“He’s doing it right now.” Felicity said.

“Let’s go.” Laurel ordered.

Star City  
Later

The Calculator’s men were moving through the building when Team Arrow struck. Spartan punched one, grabbed him, and threw him over a railing. Black Canary jumped onto the back of another and put him in a choke hold until he passed out. And the last one got an arrow through the shoulder and went down. Arsenal jumped down from his vantage point and raced forward, grinning.

“I have seriously missed this.” Arsenal said glibly. 

“Overwater, we’re on site.” Black Canary said over the comms.

“I’m trying to find the web-nuke but our adversary knows I’m in his system and keeps trying to kick me out,” Felicity explained, “I did a good look at his protocols and if the web-nuke goes online, it will kill eight-thousand people.”

Team Arrow entered a room and were suddenly surrounded by almost a dozen of The Calculators men. Then an arrow hit one of them in the back and Green Arrow and The Canary jumped down. The Canary took out her baton and began engaging them as Green Arrow used his bow like an escrima stick as he engaged them as well. Within seconds, they were all down. However, an alarm suddenly went off.

“I know it’s been awhile, but that’s not good, right?” Arsenal asked.

“Guys, the web-nuke is hardwired in. Not to get too inside baseball on you, but I need you to blow the thing up.” Felicity said.

“How much time do we have?” Black Canary demanded.

“Long story but somewhere between Hold your hand and Hey, Jude.” Felicity said as they moved out and Spartan set the charge.

“Priming the explosive…something’s not working.” Spartan noted.

“He’s jamming the detonation frequencies.” Felicity realized.

“Okay, we do this the old fashion way and manually set the charge.” Green Arrow ordered.

“We can’t do that and all of us get out of here in one-piece. Someone has to stay behind.” The Canary pointed out.

“I’ll do it.” Arsenal said and they all turned to him.

“Roy, even if you trigger theC4 with an arrow at a distance, you still need to outrun the blast radius.” Oliver told him.

“I can do that.” Arsenal said confidently. 

“Roy, you may be wearing red, but you aren’t The Flash.” Spartan warned him.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t gonna be risky.” Arsenal said.

“You just got a fresh start Roy. I don’t want you to throw it all away.” Green Arrow told him.

“I’m the one who brought this maniac into our lives. IT’s my life. It’s my choice.” Arsenal said firmly.

“Ollie,” Black Canary said and he looked over at her, “let him do this.”

“You run like hell.” Green arrow said after a moment.

“See you outside. “Spartan told him.

“Good luck.” Black Canary said.

“You’ll need it.” The Canary added as the other four turned and left.

The four of them quickly got out of the building. Once they were at a safe distance, they turned back and waited, praying for their friend’s safety. Then the building exploded and, for a single, terrifying moment, they thought it had taken Roy with it. Until they saw it. Barely visible in the fire, Arsenal glided down on a line, using it as a zip line. Once he was close enough to the ground, he dropped down next to the.

“Just like riding a bicycle.” He quipped.

Oliver’s penthouse, next day  
Afternoon 

“Felicity sent the guy a virus, wiping out everything he has on me. I’ll have to go to ground again, even deeper this time.” Roy told Thea as they sat on the couch.

“So you need to go again.” Thea said sadly.

“I’m not going anywhere until I know that you are better.” Roy said as he took her hand and she laughed weakly.

“It’s a nice thought, but you need to go. Roy, go. Live you live. Get married, have a couple kids. Be normal. Nothing in this world would make me happier.” Thea said as tears streamed down both their faces.

“You know, if I could do it all over again…I would do every single one of those things with you,” Roy said sadly as he took a deep breath, “I love you Thea Queen.”

“I love you Roy Harper.” Thea said as they hugged.

Suddenly, Thea started slumping and Roy got concerned as he realized she had passed out.

“Thea? Thea!?” Roy shouted trying to wake her.

Starling General Hospital  
Night

“How long will she be in a coma?” Oliver asked lowly as the doctor checked the unconscious Thea’s vitals.

“She’s barely a three on the Glasgow scale. Her prognosis isn’t good. At this point, all we can do is keep her comfortable. I’m sorry.” The doctor said remorsefully before walking off.

Once the door closed behind her, Oliver slumped down into the chair by Thea’s bedside.

“I shouldn’t have listened to you,” Oliver said thickly, trying not to cry, “I would rather you be alive and mad at me than dead. I just…god Thea, please don’t go.”

“There’s only one way to prevent that.”

Startled, Oliver looked up to see his wife, in the eyes of the League of Assassins, Nyssa al Ghul standing on the other side of Thea’s bed.

“My father once told me of an elixir called The Lotus,” Nyssa began as Oliver stood up, “Capable of counteracting the effects of the Lazarus Pit. It was developed by the League’s enemies.”

“Do you have it?” Oliver asked desperately.

“I do. And I will freely give it to you on one condition: I want you to kill Malcolm Merlyn.” Nyssa told him.


	12. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa gives Oliver an ultimatum which drives a wedge between Team Arrow that threatens to tear it apart.

Starling General Hospital  
Night

“If you cared about Thea, then curing her bloodlust wouldn’t come with any conditions.” Oliver snarled angrily.

“Thea is my sister in law. You are my husband.” Nyssa reminded him.

“Because of your psychotic father who made us do it under duress!” Oliver snarled.

“But war knows no family bonds or friendly sentiments.” Nyssa continued as though Oliver had not spoken.

“Who are you at war with?” Oliver wondered.

“I just told you to kill Malcolm Merlyn, try to guess.” Nyssa sneered.

“If you have a problem with Merlyn, deal with him yourself! Leave me and my sister out of it!” Oliver snarled.

“You put the Demon’s head ring on Malcolm’s hand! Everything he has done since is your responsibility!” Nyssa sneered.

“You can’t beat him.” Oliver realized and she sighed.

“No, I cannot. I tried for months. But you can. You have before.” Nyssa reminded him.

“Yeah, by the skin of my teeth. Before I knew he was my sister’s father.” Oliver pointed out.

“Robert Queen was her father, not Merlyn. Look at what he has done to her,” Nyssa gestured to Thea’s unmoving form, “she is in this position because of him. And look at all he has taken from you. Your father, Tommy, Mr. Harper. Over six hundred people are dead because of him and his body count is still rising. How many people must die before you kill him? What must he do before you deem it necessary?”

“There’s a prophecy,” Oliver began slowly, “That me, Laurel, and Thea will fall. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family.”

“And you believe if you do this, Thea will turn against you,” Nyssa said knowingly and his silence was answer enough, “your sister adores you. She may be angry with you, but she will forgive you. Which she can only do if she is alive.”

“…Consider it done.” Oliver finally agreed.

Arrow lair  
Later 

“So Nyssa is holding Thea’s life hostage until you kill Malcolm Merlyn. I’ll be surprised if she wasn’t the daughter of the Demon.” Diggle quipped and Sara shot him a withering look.

“She’s desperate and I cannot exactly blame her. Someone worse than Ra’s is now in control of the League. At least Ra’s had a sense of honor, as twisted and warped as it was. Malcolm is only out for himself, he has no honor.” Sara glared at Diggle.

“Yeah, I have no idea what you were thinking when you made him Ra’s Oliver.” Roy mentioned.

“Well, I’ve been rethinking a lot of my decisions from the past year.” Oliver sighed.

“So what do you wanna do?” Felicity asked hesitantly.

“What I should’ve done when I found out Merlyn was alive a year ago,” Oliver glanced over at Laurel, “you told me then that I needed to kill Merlyn. Do you still believe that?” 

“Absolutely.” Laurel said without hesitation.

“Well, I guess we’re going after Merlyn then.” Oliver said grimly.

“What?” Felicity asked alarmed.

“Oliver,” Diggle walked forward, “I am all for killing Merlyn, god knows he deserves it. But you’re not thinking with reason, you’re thinking out of fear. What if by doing this, you set in motion the family part of the prophecy? What if Thea ends up hating you for this? That’s if this elixir even works at all. It sounds a little for-fetched to me.”

“It’s called The Lotus. It’s legit, I checked. Tatsu belongs to an order that was guarding it until last night, they gave it to Nyssa.” Oliver explained.

“Okay, but does it even it work?” Diggle demanded and Oliver was silent.

“Sara,” Oliver began, “you and I are going to see Nyssa. Get a sample of The Lotus. We need to check that it works.”

League hideout  
Later

Oliver and Sara walked in as Nyssa was sparing. It was easy to see the kind of life Nyssa had led by the way she fought. She fought ferociously, without mercy, like a wild animal defending its territory. Nyssa won the spar by holding her blade at her opponent’s neck.

“You leave your left side exposed,” Nyssa told him, “your next opponent will not have my mercy.”

Nyssa lowered her sword and turned around to face them. There was silence for a moment as Nyssa simply stared at Sara. Then Sara lunged forward and kissed Sara. Oliver looked away, uncomfortable as he attempted to give them some privacy as they kissed. Then Nyssa pulled back and stared at Sara.

“I am glad that you are well,” Nyssa said as she released her hold on Sara,” When I last saw you…”

“Ollie has a friend who specializes in the supernatural. He helped me.” Sara explained and Nyssa nodded.

“Thank your friend for me,” Nyssa told Oliver, who nodded as he looked back over to Nyssa, “I assume Merlyn is not dead, considering you are not holding the ring of the Demon’s head.”

“I want proof that what you’re offering is real.” Oliver told her.

“You do not trust me?” Nyssa asked angrily.

“No Nyssa, it’s not that.” Sara tried to cover.

“It’s that,” Oliver said and Sara shot him a pleading look, “considering you used my sister to draw Merlyn out once before, can you blame me?”

“Perhaps not.” Nyssa conceded. 

One of Nyssa’s assassins walked over and handed her something. It was a small vial filled with blue liquid, Oliver and Sara realized as Nyssa held it out to Oliver.

“This amount is not sufficient enough to cure her permanently. Only to offer proof of my word.” Nyssa said as Oliver took it from her.

“If that’s true, then the next time we meet, I’ll have that ring for you.” Oliver promised.

Arrow lair  
Later

“How’d you get her discharged from the hospital?” Roy asked as they all stood around the unmoving Thea’s bed.

“I spoke to Dr. Lamb. He’s a family friend; he was the one who saw me after I first came back from the island.” Oliver said as he held out the syringe with The Lotus in it.

Oliver injected Thea with it and they all watched, waiting to see if anything happened. The scar on Thea’s upper chest vanished, as though it had never been there at all. Thea also regained some color and breathed, as though she were simply sleeping. Oliver lowered the syringe to a table beside him before looking over at Diggle.

“You have your proof John. Now I’m gonna go kill Merlyn.” Oliver growled.

“Oliver, you’re not a killer.” Felicity pleaded with him but Oliver scoffed.

“I killed Ra’s. I killed a man Ra’s brought me to execute when I was undercover within the League. I killed The Count when he had you. As The Hood, I killed twenty six people. That’s not even going into everything I did during those years away. I don’t know if you’ve noticed Felicity, but I have been a killer since you’ve known me. I’ll just be adding one more name to my ledger.” Oliver said grimly.

“Oliver, you didn’t get into to kill people.” Diggle told him.

“You’re right. I got into this to help people, people like my sister. Killing Merlyn helps her.

“Oliver, I’m all for killing him. But you’ve come so far, I’d hate for you to lose all that progress.” Diggle reasoned.

“I don’t know if you’ve been walking around with your eyes closed, but it’s because of that ‘progress’ that we are in this mess.” Oliver snapped.

“Oliver…help me out here guys.” Diggle said as he looked over at the Lances and Roy.

“Do you have any other solutions? Another way to save Thea?” Sara asked.

“If you’ve been holding out on us, we’d love to hear it.” Laurel said shortly and Diggle didn’t have an answer to that.

“Roy?” Felicity pleaded for their last hope.

“I’m with Oliver, whatever he decided.” Roy told her stonily.

“If you can’t get on board, we understand,” Laurel said as she walked forward, “but this is happening. With or without you.”

Star City  
Later

“I must say, I was surprised when I got your call,” Malcolm said as he approached Green arrow in the warehouse, “did something happen with Thea?”

“I found another way to save her.” Green Arrow admitted and Malcolm perked up.

“What?” Malcolm demanded.

In response, Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired. Malcolm, looking surprised before the arrow exploded in a flurry of sparks. Malcolm went down, slightly dazed. But not dazed enough to take the punch from Green arrow. He rolled out of the way and pulled out a knife and tried to stab Green arrow but the archer brought up his bow and blocked it.

“What is going on Oliver?” Malcom demanded as they stood at a stalemate.

“Nyssa has a way to save Thea, I’ve tested it and it works. She only wants one thing in return.” Green Arrow explained.

“Me dead and herself as Ra’s. I admired your willingness to do what is necessary to save Thea, but there’s one problem.” Malcolm told him.

Suddenly, members of the League humped, drawing their weapons and the archers aiming at Green Arrow.

“I brought friends.” Malcolm smirked.

“So did I.” Green Arrow smirked as well.

Suddenly, a red arrow shot out and got one of the assassins in the shoulder. He went down as Black Canary jumped down to the floor and let out her Canary Cry. All the assassins held their ears as the windows shattered. The Canary jumped down behind them and used her baton to know a few off their feet while Arsenal glided down on a line and kicked on in the chest. Realizing things were quickly going in Team arrow’s favor; Malcolm kicked Green Arrow in the chest. As Green arrow stumbled back, Malcolm turned and ran, hoping to lead the archer away so they could have a proper one on one fight.

“We’ve got this, go!” Black Canary shouted as she used her side batons to engage an assassin.

Not needing to be told twice, Green Arrow raced after Malcolm. They raced through the warehouse, Green Arrow notching an arrow and firing. Missed Malcolm but hit the edge of a door. However, it was a magnetic arrow and drew the door to it. Malcolm stopped. Realizing he was trapped. As Green Arrow approached, Malcolm turned and drew his sword.

“Looks like I can’t avoid this.” Malcolm sneered before swinging his sword at Green Arrow.

Black Canary, The Canary, and Arsenal were fighting the assassins when something happened. A barrage of bullets rained down on both groups. The fighting stopped as both Assassin and vigilante tried to avoid the bullets.

“Who the hell are these guys?!” Arsenal shouted.

“I don’t know, but they don’t seem friendly to either of us!” The Canary shouted.

Green Arrow slugged Malcolm and Malcolm staggered back as Green Arrow moved in. Malcolm side stepped him and then tried to use his word to take his head off. However, Green Arrow used his bow to block the sword. The fight would then be interrupted as two people shot at them. The pair jumped apart, dodging the bullets. Green Arrow notched two arrows and fired, getting the two men in their shoulders. Green Arrow turned but saw Malcolm was gone. Looking behind him, he was the door to the outside was open. Growling, the archer knew Malcolm was likely long gone by now and so turned to the two men who had interrupted their fight. Seeing the Argus insignia on their uniforms, he quickly put it together.

“Damn it Diggle!” He snarled.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Diggle!” Oliver shouted as he and the others stepped off the elevator.

“I know you’re upset.” Diggle began as the four stormed up to the computers.

“Upset?” Laurel asked incredulously.

“You involved Argus and ruined any chance we had of solving this quickly and with little bloodshed!” Oliver shouted.

“Well you wouldn’t listen to reason, so we took action.” Felicity said without remorse.

“How’s this for reason: Malcolm now knows that Nyssa wants the League and will no doubt be looking for her, not caring who gets caught in the crossfire,” Oliver snarled and the two paled as they realized the severity of the situation, “you two have just made everything worse.”

“So we’ll handle it then.” Diggle said.

“No, you won’t.” Sara said coolly.

Without warning, three assassins jumped down from the ceiling. Before Diggle could reach, they grabbed him by the arm and slammed his face on the railing, knocking him out. As he felt to the floor, they aimed their weapons at Felicity, who instinctively raised her hands in fear.

“Allow me to introduce some of Nyssa’s friends,” Oliver said coldly, “I called Lyla and explained the situation. She’s agreed to stand down and I told you two would be locked up. At least until after Malcolm is dead.”

“Oliver, please don’t do this.” Felicity begged.

“Anyone that gets in the way of my sister’s survival is my enemy. I didn’t draw the line Felicity, you and John did.” Oliver said coldly. 

League hideout  
Later

“We will help you kill Merlyn, just give us The Lotus Nyssa.” Sara begged.

“And surrender my only bargaining chip? I think not.” Nyssa sneered and Sara looked at her as though she were a stranger.

“Who are you?” Sara asked. “You could be cold, you could kill without remorse, but you were never….this. This person I love would not do these things.”

“Are you referring to me or Oliver?” Nyssa asked and Sara froze. “I see the way you look at him. It is how you once looked at me.”

“This isn’t about any of us, this is about Thea. The woman I knew would not let an innocent die to further her own agenda. When I look at you right now, I don’t see the woman I loved…I see your father.” Sara said and Nyssa froze.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“Roy, you have to let us out.” Diggle pleaded as he and Felicity stood inside the cage that once held Andy as Roy stood watch.

“Sure. Once Malcolm Merlyn is dead.” Roy shrugged.

“Roy, it doesn’t have to come to this. You guys aren’t killers.” Felicity pleaded.

“Thea is dying Felicity,” Roy finally snapped, “she has a few days at best. If you can’t see why we’re doing this, then you obviously never gave a damn about Thea in the first place!” 

“Roy, what about Oliver’s soul? What if doing this sends back into the darkness?” Diggle challenged.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he seems pretty dark already.” Roy pointed out.

Star City  
Same time

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me.” Oliver said as Malcolm met him on a rooftop.

“I considered blowing you off, since you tried to kill me.” Malcolm spat.

“And you killed my father, so I think we’re even. Give up your ring. All Nyssa wants is the League and she’ll give up The Lotus. Is power more important to you than Thea?” Oliver demanded.

“What is unfolding here is bigger than I. And it is larger than my daughter. It’s not just her life Oliver that is hanging in the balance. For all your dealings with the League, you don’t know much about what we do. The League has silently manipulated global events for centuries. And I cannot, I will not, put that kind of power in Nyssa al Ghul’s hands!” Malcolm shouted. “Let me ask you something: If Damien Darhk came to you and told you to lay down your bow, let him finish hos plan for Star City, would you do it? Even if it meant saving William’s life?”

“How do you know about him?” Oliver demanded as cold spread through him.

“I know about him because I am Ra’s al Ghul. But back to the matter at hand, I know you would never sacrifice your city to save your son. I am only making the same choice.”

“I would look for another choice. And I wouldn’t stop looking until there was a third option!” Oliver shouted. “Malcolm, what if you could keep your title and get The Lotus?”

“It’s impossible. I know enough about Nyssa’s forces to know it is greater than I am comfortable admitting.” Malcolm said.

“Not by herself. Challenge her to a trial by combat.” Oliver told the stunned Malcolm.

“You do realize you’re playing a hand in her death.” Malcolm pointed out.

“I will do whatever it takes to save my sister, consequences be damned.” Oliver told him firmly.

Elsewhere in Star City  
Later

“She better not die.” Sara hissed to Oliver as Nyssa and Malcolm approached each other.

“She won’t.” Oliver assured her.

“In good tastes, we will forgo the removal of shirts.” Malcolm told Nyssa.

“Let us be finished with this charade.” Nyssa told him and Malcolm shrugged.

“As you wish.” Malcolm said as two assassins walked over, each carrying a sword on a tray.

Nyssa and Malcolm each picked up a sword. As the assassins walked off, they were about to do battle when-

“Hold!”

The two looked back as Oliver approached them.

“In the eyes of the League, this woman is my wife,” Oliver said as he stood next to Nyssa, “As her husband, I wish to fight on her behalf.”

“This was your plan from the beginning,” Malcolm realized impressed, “when you couldn’t kill me before, you arranged this so that we would end up here. I’m impressed.

“I have never allowed anyone to fight my battles for me.” Nyssa hissed.

“Do you want to become Ra’s or do you want to die?” Oliver demanded.

“Why are you doing this?” Nyssa demanded.

“Your sins are far outweighed by his. And I’ve seen the good in you, seems unjust to allow him to live while you die. And like you said…he killed my father.” Oliver told her.

After a moment, Nyssa nodded and handed him the sword. Nyssa then stepped back as Oliver faced Malcolm.

“I’m sorry it has to end this way Oliver.” Malcolm told him and Oliver smiled grimly.

“No you’re not.” Oliver told him.

The two rushed each other, their blades meeting in a clash of sparks. They parried back and forth for a while before Oliver kicked Malcolm, sending his down to the ground. Malcolm grabbed an arrow and bow from one of his assassins before firing. Oliver used his sword to cut it in half and the two halves fell to the ground harmlessly.

“You have improved.” Malcolm said with a touch of pride.

The two rushed each other for a moment but that’s when things took a turn. Oliver feigned up and then brought his blade down on Malcolm’s wrist. Malcolm cried out in pain and they all watched in shock as Malcolm’s hand fell to the ground. Malcolm fell to his knees, clutched the stump that was once his hand as Oliver lowered his sword. He wanted to kill him, he should kill him…but it was pathetic. Malcolm was beaten; he could not beat Oliver without a hand.

‘There is no greater dishonor than killing an unarmed enemy.’ Slade’s voice whispered in his ear.

Oliver stood above him for a moment before striking Malcolm with the butt of his sword. Malcolm went down, out cold, and Oliver knelt down next to the severed hand. Taking off the ring, Oliver turned and walked over to Nyssa.

“Bring me The Lotus.” Oliver demanded. 

Nyssa turned to one of her assassins and nodded. The assassin handed her a bottle of blue liquid. Oliver and Nyssa each held out the item that the other wanted and grabbed it with their free hand.

“You are Ra’s al Ghul,” Oliver told her, “don’t make me regret this.”

“You will not.” Nyssa promised.

They each let go and Nyssa put on the ring. The Assassins knelt down to Nyssa, calling her Ra’s. But Oliver had other concerns.

Arrow lair  
Later

Thea groaned as she opened her eyes. Blinking, she saw Oliver, Laurel, Thea and-

“Roy?” She breathed and he smiled.

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere until I knew you were better.” Roy told her.

“What happened?” Thea said, trying to remember.

“It’s a long story, but how are you feeling?” Oliver asked worriedly.

“Uh, fine. What happened?” Thea questioned.

“The cure worked, no more bloodlust.” Oliver hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair as he shed tears of relief.

“Um, where are John and Felicity?” Thea questioned.

Diggle looked up and Felicity perked up as Oliver walked in.

“Thea’s alright,” Oliver said as he opened the cage door, “and you’ll be pleased to know Malcolm is alive, although I almost didn’t let him live.”

“Oliver, we just wanted to make sure you didn’t lose your humanity again.” Diggle said as they walked out.

“And you were willing to sacrifice Thea’s life to do it.” Laurel said as she walked in.

“My humanity is still intact.” Oliver assured them gruffly.

“But your place within my team is much less certain.” Laurel said darkly.

“You were willing to let my sister die to make sure I didn’t do something you guys thought I shouldn’t. You valued what you thought was right over my sister’s life…and I’m not sure I can ever trust either of you again.” Oliver told them.

League hideout  
Next night

“Thank you all for coming,” Nyssa said as Oliver, Sara, and Laurel walked over to her, “And how is Thea?”

“Don’t act like you care.” Laurel scoffed.

“I do care. She is my sister in law. You were right,” Nyssa said as she looked over at Sara, “Even after his death, I remained my father’s prisoner. I allowed him to turn me into someone Laurel showed me I don’t have to be. And you,” Nyssa looked over at Oliver, “showed me as well when you took up the sword to save my life. Oliver, Laurel, you have shown me what needs to be done.”

“And what’s that Nyssa?” Sara asked uncertainly.

“Patience, we’re waiting for one other,” Nyssa said before Malcolm, his arm in a splint, walked in, “thank you for coming Al-Sah-Her.”

“You’re Ra’s. I have no choice.” Malcom said bitterly.

“And so you are mistaken once again.” Nyssa said as she took off the ring.

“What are you doing?” Malcolm demanded.

In response, Nyssa tossed the ring into the fire in front of her. They all watched n shock as the ring melted.

“Earlier today, I disbanded the League of Assassins,” Nyssa continued to surprise them, “I released its forces, much like how my father released you long ago. No one will be held prisoner by my father any longer.

Nyssa turned and walked out. After a moment, Sara ran after her. 

“I thought of you as a son once Oliver,” Malcolm said as he stared at the fire, “I had more in common with you than my blood. But that’s not the reason I’m not going to kill you. Neither is the fact that you are my daughter’s brother. The reason is because death would be a mercy compared to the debt I know owe you!”

“I spared you out of mercy last night,” Oliver said coolly, “you come for me, and I will not show you anymore.”

With a sneer, Malcolm stormed off.

“Nyssa!” Sara called out as she ran after her former lover.

Nyssa stopped before turning around.

“Where will you go?” Sara said as she caught up to her.

“I do not know,” Nyssa admitted, “but the path I know walk…is one I must walk alone. I must figure out who I am outside of ‘Heir to the demon.’”

“Nyssa…” Sara trailed off.

“Do not live life with regrets. If you love him as you once loved me, then tell him.” Nyssa said before she turned and walked off.

Star City  
Same time

“You’ve got everything?” Thea asked as Roy slammed the trunk of his car shut.

“Yeah,” Roy said as he turned back and walked over to her, “you’d think by now, we’d be used to saying goodbye.”

“We’re used to it, it just never gets any easier.” Thea said with a sad smile.

Roy matched her smile before he leaned down. They kissed one last time before separating. Thea watched painfully as Roy got in his car. Roy started it and Thea watched until it vanished from sight.

Oliver’s penthouse  
Later

“No Thea, I get it,” Oliver said as he spoke to Thea on the phone, if you want to stay with Laurel tonight, I understand.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Thea asked and Oliver laughed.

“Yeah. I love you Speedy.” Oliver told her.

“I love you to.” Thea said.

“Bye.” Oliver said before hanging up.

Someone knocked on the door as Oliver put his phone away. Oliver walked over to his door and looked through the peak hole. Seeing who it was, Oliver stepped back and opened it to reveal Sara on the other side. 

Neither said a word, simply stared at each other as they felt the tension between them. Then Sara lunged forward and Oliver grabbed her, bringing her into his arms as they kissed feverishly. Oliver turned them around and started backing them towards the couch as he slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if anyone was disappointed that I kept the result of the League Civil War the same, but I have plans for Malcolm that require him being alive.


	13. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is, as the title suggests, an interlude. I know a lot of people were a little confused on what the last scene meant for Oliver and Sara, so hopefully this answers those questions. Also, I thought it was important to show the immediate impact the events of last chapter have had on Diggle and Oliver’s relationship.

Oliver’s penthouse  
Morning

Oliver opened his eyes, blinking as he sat up in bed. Glancing over, he saw Sara asleep next to him. Smiling slightly, Oliver looked away before frowning.

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Sara said without opening her eyes and Oliver laughed slightly.

“I’ll try not to project my thoughts so loudly.” Oliver said dryly as Sara opened her eyes and smiled.

“See that you do. You’ve got that look on your face.” Sara noted with a frown.

“What look?” Oliver asked curiously.

“That look you get when you try to push someone away.” Sara noted and Oliver sighed.

“I’m not planning on pushing you away. But…what was last night? I mean, I immensely enjoyed it, but you come her, kiss me, and we ended up here. We didn’t talk or anything, so I’m just wondering if it meant anything to you.” Oliver asked as he looked over at her.

“It meant everything to me,” Sara said as she sat up, the sheets wrapped around her body, “look, two years ago I bailed because it was easier to fight my demons alone than to let the people I loved help me battle them. It was a mistake and I’ve regretted it for a long time. If I could go back and do it over again, I would do it differently.”

“You can’t focus on the past too much, or you’ll stay stuck in it. You have to look to the future.” Oliver told her softly.

Sara looked up as he reached out, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. They simply stared at each other for a moment before Oliver leaned down and kissed her.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“You didn’t come home last night.” Laurel noted as she walked up to Sara, who felt a flash of guilt.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to worry you.” Sara said apologetically.

“I’m just concerned. Where were you?” Laurel said.

Sara flushed and unconsciously glanced over at Oliver, who was talking with Thea about campaign stuff. Laurel saw where she was looking and put two and two together.

“Oh.” Laurel said softly and Sara’s guilt grew.

“Laurel-” Sara began but Laurel held up a hand.

“It’s fine. Really,” Laurel said upon seeing Sara’s doubtful face, “I know my reaction t you two last time was...less than gracious, but whatever anger I had towards you two for the Gambit is gone now. If you two make each other happy…then I’m happy for you.”

“You’re a much better person than I am.” Sara said relieved and Laurel smiled.

“I know.” Laurel joked and the two laughed.

“And that’s what Alex needs from you.” Thea finished and Oliver nodded.

“Great,” Oliver said as he looked over at Thea, “I t’s really good to see you doing better.”

“You told me that already. Sixteen times.” Thea said in good natured exasperation and Oliver chuckled.

“So I did.” Oliver noted.

“Oliver,” The two stiffened as Diggle walked over, “Can I talk to you privately for a minute?”

“Speedy, could you give us a minute?” Oliver asked and Thea nodded.

“It’s good to see you on your feet.” Diggle told her.

“Wow, my life has value. Shocking.” Thea said bitingly as she passed Diggle, who flinched.

“What do you want John?” Oliver demanded coldly and Diggle sighed.

“Look, I want you to know that u=I did what I did because I was trying to protect you.” Diggle said and Oliver stared at him incredulously.

“Are you serious right now? Can you honestly tell me if the situation was reversed, if I did something like this with Andy, you would just shrug it off?” Oliver demanded angrily.

Diggle opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.

“I expected something like this from Felicity. She has always struggled with the darker parts of what we do. But you,” Oliver pointed a finger at Diggle accusingly, “I thought you of all people would understand. I thought you’d have my back. I was wrong.”

“Oliver-” Diggle tried but Oliver wasn’t finished. 

“Do you know why I felt like I could leave after R a’s? Because I thought I could trust you. I thought I could count on you to protect the most important thing in the world to me. Not the team, not the mission, not even the city. I trusted you to protect my sister. That is the highest level of trust I can give someone. And you decided that your sense of morality was more important than her life. And ever since, I haven’t been able to stop thinking what if you had done this while I was gone? What if you decide one day that something is more important than Thea’s life? Or Sara’s or Laurel’s? I love you like a brother John…but I’m not sure I can get passed this.”

His piece said, Oliver walked passed the silent Diggle.


	14. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darhk blackmails Oliver by kidnapping William and Oliver's secret comes out. Desperately, Oliver recruits an old friend for help in finding his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m not going to cover 4x14 because it would stay relatively the same except no Olicity or Quentin/Donna plot. Hope you all have a happy forth of July!

Star City  
Afternoon 

“Well you were right Laurel; it was a good spot to eat lunch.” Oliver noted as the Lance and Queen Siblings walked away from the restaurant.

“Told ya.” Laurel shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of clapping. The four of them looked over in shocked alarm as Darhk walked in, a smug smile on his face as he clapped.

“Sorry to interrupt. Nice to see you Ms. Queen. How are you doing, hear you had a couple close calls.” Darhk asked in mock concern as he looked over at Thea.

Snarling, Oliver tried to tackle him but Darhk held out his hand and Oliver was lifted into the air, gasping for breath.

“My, you are a courageous one for a reformed playboy.” Darhk said before he let Oliver go and Oliver gasped for breath.

“Ollie.” Sara said in concern but he waved her off.

“I’m fine,” Oliver gasped as he caught his breath, glaring at Darhk, “what do you want?”

“I’m done playing nice Oliver. I tried to bring you into the fold Mr. Queen. I nearly killed your sister, I tried to kill you, but none of that took.” Darhk said angrily.

“You underestimated me.” Oliver shot back and Darhk shrugged.

“Maybe, but as they say, or should, the fourth time’s the charm,” Darhk said as Oliver’s phone beeped, “go ahead, take a look.”

Cautiously, Oliver took out his phone and unlocked it. As the other looked over his shoulder, a video of William in a sitting room played on it. Oliver paled and looked back up at Darhk as Darhk spoke up again.

“William thinks that I’m friends with his mother, funny,” Darhk chuckled at the irony as he walked a running car, “You’re gonna hold a press conference and drop out of the mayoral race at 6:00 Friday. Oh, that’s 6:00 P.M. by the way. I’ll be at home watching you from my brand new television.”

Darhk got in the car before it drove off. It was silent for a moment as Oliver ran a hand over his face before he turned around to face the others.

“Oliver, who is that boy? Who is William?” Sara demanded, trying to come up with an explanation on why Darhk using this child to get to Oliver.

“…He’s my son.” Oliver announced to their shock.

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon 

“You have a son.” Laurel repeated, still in shock as she, Oliver, Thea, and Sara walked into the liar.

“Yes.” Oliver said annoyed.

“Just…how is it possible no one knew?” Laurel asked, still trying to wrap her head around this.

“Um, I kind of knew.” Thea said sheepishly and Oliver sighed as Laurel shot her a stunned look.

“Laurel, do you remember that party we went to about a year before the Gambit?” Oliver asked and she nodded, having a feeling she knew where this was going. “After you left, I drank. A lot. I don’t even remember most of that night. But I remember waking up the next day in bed with Samantha.”

“Samantha? Is there anyone you didn’t cheat on me with?” Laurel asked angrily and Oliver sighed, knowing he deserved that.

“Two months later, she told me she was pregnant. Needless to say, I freaked out and told my mom. A few days later, Samantha told me she lost the baby and moved to Central City. I didn’t think anything of it until we went to Central City before Christmas and I saw them. It turns out my mom bribed Samantha to tell me she lost the baby, leave town, and never speak me to me again.” Oliver explained and they all stared in shock.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sara asked, feeling hurt.

“Samantha told me that the only way I would be allowed to meet my son would be if I agreed to keep him secret.” Oliver explained.

“That’s pretty harsh, some of her anger ebbing away.

“When I stop to consider the life I lead…I can’t exactly blame her,” Oliver sighed, “Laurel, I know you are angry and hurt and I don’t blame you. But I need you to put that aside for now to help me get my son back.”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Laurel assured him as Diggle and Felicity walked in.

“Hey, we got your 911.” Diggle said, kind of relieved that they had been called.

“Darhk came by, he’s kidnapped a ten year old boy and will only release him if Ollie drops out of the race.” Sara explained.

“Thea, call Alex, have him schedule a press conference for 6:00 P.M. Friday.” Oliver ordered and Thea nodded.

“Wait, you’re not actually going for this are you?” Diggle asked shocked and Oliver sighed.

“The boy, William, he’s my son.” Oliver explained and Diggle and Felicity stared in shock.

“What?” Felicity asked shocked.

“It’s a long story that’s not important right now. What’s important is finding William.” Laurel ordered, putting her own feelings aside for the moment.

“So what’s our next plan?” Thea asked.

“He lives in Central City, so let’s call Barry, is it okay if I tell Barry that…” Laurel trailed off as she saw the guilty look on Oliver’s face.

“Barry knows?” Felicity asked surprised.

“He ran the DNA test, figured it out,” Oliver said, deciding not to go into the specifics of time travel before looking over at Thea, “call Malcolm as well. He has an axe to grind after what happened with the League and Malcolm knows as well.”

“Who exactly doesn’t know about your son?” Felicity asked rudely.

“I have a lot more right to be upset about this than you but this isn’t about us. You are on thin ice already, so why don’t you shut up and do your job?” Laurel snapped as Oliver’s phone went off. 

“Samantha’s here.” Oliver said after checking his phone.

“Who’s Samantha?” Diggle asked.

“William’s mother.” Oliver said as he walked out.

Oliver’s campaign office  
Same time

“Hey,” Alex said as Oliver walked up to him, “She said her name was Samantha Clayton. The name struck a nerve from that million dollar check you told Thea wasn’t gonna be a problem.”

“It won’t.” Oliver said as he walked assed Alex.

“Then why did I just get a 911 text from Thea telling me you’re pulling out of the race?” Alex demanded.

Oliver ignored him and walked into his office. Once he closed the door, Samantha started firing off questions.

“Have you heard from William? Do you know where he is?” Samantha asked desperately.

“I don’t, but I’m doing everything that I can.” Oliver assured her.

“I knew it,” Samantha said as she walked passed him, “I knew the moment he was gone, you had to have some sort of involvement in this. What was I thinking letting you into his life? Two months later and he’s gone.”

“Samantha, you need to tell me what happened.” Oliver said, feeling the same stress she was under.

“No Oliver, you need to get me my son back!” Samantha snarled.

“I am trying but you need to tell me exactly what happened. Now.” Oliver said trying to keep calm. 

“I went upstairs to get him for dinner and he was gone,” Samantha said in a trembling voice, “Gone. No note, no sign of a struggle, just gone. I called the CCPD and they’ve been looking everywhere, but it’s already been over forty-eight hours and still nothing. Then a crime scene technician pulled me aside and told me that I needed to talk to you about this.”

“Barry Allen.” Oliver said.

“Yes. That’s the one. Oliver, you promised.” Samantha said shrilly. 

“He’s a friend; he figured it out when I had him run the DNA test. But that’s not important right now. What is important is that I am going to do everything, and I do mean absolutely everything in my power, and we I’ll get him back.” Oliver told her passionately.

“What can you do Oliver?! What can you do that the entire police force hasn’t been able to do?!” Samantha demanded.

“Samantha…I’m the Green Arrow.” Oliver told her.

Arrow lair  
Not long after

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Samantha said as Oliver led her into the lair.

“Well, like I said, I’m not the person that I used to be. These are my friends,” Oliver said as Team Arrow walked into view, “and they are going to help us find William. You probably remember-” 

“Laurel Lance.” Samantha breathed as Laurel walked over to her.

“I’m so sorry you’re going through this,” Laurel said as she put her hands on Samantha’s shoulders, “we will help you get William back.”

“Look, Laurel, it was one time. And I knew that you and Oliver were together but I was young and stupid and selfish. And I should have been honest with you.” Samantha said apologetically. 

“No, Oliver should have been,” Laurel flashed him a cold stare as Oliver looked away, filled with shame and regret, “Come on.”

Laurel led Samantha away and Oliver gave her a grateful nod, to which she nodded coolly. Understanding her feelings, Oliver didn’t hold it against her.

“Do they CCPD have anything?” Oliver asked once they were gone.

“No, it was a clean grab.” Felicity told him.

“Besides Malcolm, what other leads do we have?” Sara wondered.

“Finding William isn’t the problem, beating Darhk is. Every time we’ve faced him, we’ve been beaten. Thoroughly.” Diggle pointed out.

“It’s because we can’t go against his magic.” Thea sighed. 

“We need a new strategy.” Sara pointed out.

“What about Constantine?” Diggle asked.

“He’s in Hell.” Oliver said vaguely.

“Really, what’s he going through?” Thea wondered.

“I mean, he’s actually literally in Hell. But I might know someone else,” Oliver said and they looked at him in surprise, “Her name is Mari McCabe. She possesses a totem which is powered by magic. She calls herself Vixen.” Oliver explained. 

Detroit  
Night 

Vixen felt the man press the barrel of the gun against back of her head before an arrow went into his shoulder. He went down and Vixen whirled, punched the other man out cold, and looked around to see Green Arrow standing on a platform.

“I had that under control.” Vixen snapped.

“I know.” Green Arrow assured her.

“What, not enough in Star City to keep you busy?” She demanded.

“I need your help.” Green Arrow told her.

Arrow lair  
Later

Oliver and Mari got off the elevator and Mari looked around in amazement.

“I gotta get me one of these.” Mari muttered as Laurel walked over.

“Mari.” Laurel said happily.

“Laurel, hey.” Mari said as they hugged.

“It’s good to see you.” Mari said as they stepped back.

“You to.” Mari said with a smile before walking onto the platform.

“Mari, this is Laurel’s sister Sara, John Diggle, and my sister Thea.” Oliver introduced her.

“Aren’t you dead?” Mari asked as she shook hands with Sara.

“It’s complicated.” Sara said and the two women laughed as Mari moved onto Diggle.

“Pleasure.” Diggle said and Mari nodded before moving onto Thea.

“Nice to meet you. Sorry it’s under these circumstances.” Thea said and Mari nodded.

“You spoke to Felicity on the phone,” Oliver said as the two greeted each other, “and this is Samantha, William’s mother.” 

“She’s a friend, a hero in Detroit they call Vixen.” Laure l told Samantha.

“Mari and I had an animated encounter last year and we’ve stayed in touch ever since.” Oliver added.

“How are you gonna help me find my son?” Samantha demanded.

“With magic.” Mari said and Mari stared at her.

“Magic.” Samantha said, getting angry as she thought Mari was joking.

“It’s a long story but this totem,” Mari gestured at her necklace, “gives me the ability to channel the ashe or spirit of any animal. Do you have anything of William’s with you?”

“Just this,” Samantha pulled out a Flash action figure, “it’s his favorite.”

“Don’t you dare tell Barry about this.” Mari warned Oliver as she took it and he held up his hands in surrender.

Mari turned away from them all, putting the action figure up to her face as though she was smelling it. She walked around for a moment as they all waited in anticipation, wondering what she was doing. Then, she finally turned around to face them.

“He’s still in the city. I think I can find him.” Mari told them.

Star City  
Later

As Mari searched for William, Green Arrow and The Canary stood watch.

“I’ve seen a lot of crazy things in the last nine years, but you as a dad? That’s a new one.” The Canary joked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” The archer said, feeling guilty that he had begun their new relationship with a lie between them.

“I get it Ollie. Samantha put you in a lose-lose situation and you chose the one you could live with. I completely understand.” The Canary said and Green Arrow sighed. 

“I can’t help thinking that Samantha was right. Maybe if I never found out about him-”

“Dwelling on what ifs isn’t going to help bring your boy back. Instead of focusing on what you can’t change, focus on what you can.” The Canary told him and, after a moment, he nodded.

“When did you get so wise?” He wondered and she laughed.

“You die and come back to life, you learn a few things.” She joked and he chuckled.

Star City Police Department  
Same time

“Alright,” Quentin told Laurel as he walked into his office, “I got the entire police force, what’s left anyway, canvassing for William.”

“Thank you,” Laurel paused, “you don’t seem as surprised as I expected.”

“What, that part boy Oliver Queen knocked up some girl? I’m surprised there isn’t an army of little Oliver’s running out there.” Quentin chuckled.

“Well there might be, he certainly got around back then.” Laurel said bitterly.

“Yeah,” Quentin took a drink of his coffee before noticing the look on Laurel’s face, “you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Laurel admitted, “it’s the mother, Samantha. She was with him when I was with him.”

“Baby.” Quentin sighed.

“I don’t know why I’m so mad. It was a million years ago and It’s not like I didn’t know that Oliver cheated on me.”

“Yeah, but that’s one thing. Knowing he had a kid…” Quentin trailed off as he walked over to her. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Laurel hugged him, allowing her father’s warmth to envelop her before her phone rang and she checked it, “its Oliver. He knows where William’s being held.”

Star City  
Later

“I count four guards patrolling the roof. Mari’s in position.” Spartan said as he stood next to Green Arrow, looking through the lens of his assault rifle.

“Stay here, be look out. We got this.” Green Arrow ordered as he notched an arrow.

Spartan would have argued but considering the stress Oliver was under and the fact he was still on thin ice for the Thea situation, he let it go. Green Arrow shot off an arrow with a line, which hit the roof of the building. Green Arrow used it as a zip line to get onto the roof before beginning his assault on the guards. Whirling around, he truck one across the face with his bow before slugging him, knocking him out cold. Green Arrow then slugged the other before grabbing him by the leg and flipping him over. He notched an arrow and whirled around, firing. The arrow went through the last Ghost’s shoulder, sending him down to the ground. 

On a lower floor, Black Canary and Speedy walked out a door and see multiple Ghosts. Speedy fired, hitting one in the shoulder. He went down as Black Canary took out her side batons and rushed two Ghosts, engaging them while Speedy engaged another.

Damien Darhk was standing in a room when a window shattered as someone burst through it. He smirked as he turned around to face the Green Arrow.

“I wondered how long it would take your buddy Oliver to drag you into this.” Darhk told him.

“Where’s the boy?” Green Arrow growled.

“Oh he’s fine. I had him oved about two minutes before you and your posse disturbed my evening in. You know, you might want to be a little more discreet. Have you ever considered black instead of green?” Darhk asked.

“Tell me where the boy is.” Green Arrow growled.

“Or you’ll what? Fire an arrow at him. I’ve seen this movie before: I win, you lose, rinse, repeat.” Darhk said confidently.

“This time it’ll be different.” Green Arrow said just as confidently.

“Oh really?” Darhk asked doubtfully.

Green Arrow stepped aside as, with the snarl of a lion, Vixen lunged for Darhk. She slammed Darhk up against the fire place.

“Where’s the bow?!” She sneered.

“My, you have some interesting friends,” Darhk laughed before using his magic to make Vixen back up and hold Green Arrow in place, “my my, I haven’t seen that trinket in a dog’s age. Mhlanga Province, right?”

Darhk used his magic to throw Vixen across the room and then hold Green Arrow in place as the archer tried to rush him. Vixen stood up and Darhk used his magic to hold her in place. However, Vixen tapped her necklace and the image of a glowing gorilla surrounded her before fading. Darhk used his magic to throw Vixen across the room but doing this freed Green Arrow. Green Arrow rushed him, striking Darhk across the face. Green Arrow and Darhk engaged in a brief fight before Darhk used his magic to throw Green Arrow out the window. Vixen surged forward and grabbed his hand, preventing him from falling to his death. She pulled him back into the room just as Speedy and Black Canary entered the room.

“What happened?” Speedy asked.

“Where did he go?” Black canary demanded, not seeing Darhk.

“I can’t track him.” Vixen said.

“Darhk’s protected by magic.” Green Arrow explained.

“No, not just Darhk. I’ve lost William.” Vixen said and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Where’s William? What happened?” Samantha demanded as she rushed over.

“we had a small set back but we are not giving up.” Laurel tried to calm Samantha.

“Set back?” Samantha repeated as Oliver’s phone rang.

“Hey, blocked ID.” Felicity said before tossing it to Oliver.

“Hello?” Oliver answered it.

“Hi Oliver, how’s your evening going? Mine was somewhat eventful,” Darhk answered cheerfully, “Some of your friends stopped by earlier, completely unannounced. Very rude.” 

“I want to talk to my son Darhk. I want to know that he’s safe.” Oliver growled.

“Well, this must be the first time your son’s been kidnapped because clearly you don’t understand how these things work. I make the demands.” Darhk told him.

“And I’ve agreed. On Friday I’m dropping out of the race.” Oliver told him.

“Why wait? Give your green friend less time to botch things up. So, go find yourself a television camera.” Darhk ordered.

“I want to know that my son is safe!” Oliver snapped.

“Oh, and you’re going to completely endorse Ruve Adams, save us all the trouble of those pesky write in ballets.” Darhk said before hanging up.

“He’s moved up the time table,” Oliver said as he turned around, pocketing his phone, “He wants me to drop out tonight. Thea, let Alex know.”

Thea nodded and walked out as Mari and Quentin walked in.

“I’m sorry, “Mari said as she reached Oliver, “I know you brought me here for my magic but I-”

“Mari, this isn’t on you. There is still so much we don’t know about Darhk’s power. We don’t even know what the source of it is.” Oliver said frustrated. 

“Wait. I get my magic from this necklace,” Mari gestured to her necklace, “without it, I’m just some wannabe fashion designer who lives at home with her foster dad. Up until now, every person I’ve gone up against with mystical powers has a totem like mine. What if Darhk draws his magic from some sort of object?”

“I think he does,” Quentin said as everyone turned to him, “I walked in on him once or twice in front of this cabinet thing. Inside was this…idol.”

“Can you draw it for me?” Mari asked urgently.

“Yeah, I’ll give it a whirl.” Quentin said as they walked ff.

“Oliver, what if this little art project doesn’t yield any results?” Diggle pointed out.

“Mari and Quentin are working on a way to eventually stop Darhk. Right now, I have to save William.” Oliver said before he walked off.

Star City  
Later

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice,” Oliver said as he looked at the news cameras, preparing himself for what he was about to say, “When I entered this race, it was because no one else was willing to step into the spotlight. It has always been my hope that my actions would inspire others. And four months later, they have. So, effective immediately, I am suspending my campaign and throwing my full support behind Ruve Adams. Now, I’d like to take a moment to thank all my supporters for all their hard work. What you’ve done will not be forgotten. Thank you.” 

Arrow lair, next day  
Afternoon 

Oliver shot an arrow, hitting the target in the bill’s eye. Oliver lowered the bow as Sara walked up to him.

“Imagining Darhk’s face?” Sara asked and he gave a jerky nod.

“Darhk should have made contact by now if he was going to give me my son back.” Oliver growled.

“We’ll find him, okay? We’ll find him.” Sara said as she took Oliver’s face in her hands.

Oliver took a deep breath as she brought their foreheads together. However, the spell was broken when the intercom blared.

“We’ve got something guys.” Felicity’s voice blared.

The two sprang apart before they quickly made their way upstairs to see everyone gathering around the table, a strange map on the table.

“I emailed Captain Lance’s drawing of Darhk’s idol to a friend of mine at Detroit University. It’s a Khushu idol, very rare, very powerful. But its power requires a constant connection to one of the earth’s ley lines.” Mari explained.

“What?” Felicity asked confused.

“Think WI-FI for magic and the idol is his internet connection. If Professor Macalester’s theory is correct and this map is accurate-”

“Then Darhk must be holed up in one of these ley lines to get the strongest signal.” Diggle noted.

“I’ll start cross referencing all the locations we’ve encountered Darhk, see if it connects to any of these ley lines.” Felicity said as she walked off.

“You dropped out of the race, why isn’t this man giving me my son back?” Samantha demanded as she whirled on Oliver.

“He will and everything will be fine.” Oliver tried to believe that himself.

“You keep saying that but it hasn’t been yet.” Samantha snapped.

“Samantha, I am just as worried, scared, and frustrated as you. Since the day I met William, you have treated me like the enemy. I’m not, stop treating me like I am.” Oliver snapped before walking off.

Oliver stormed over to his weapons collection and began sorting through his arrows, trying to take his mind of the situation at hand when Mari walked over to him.

“You’re doing everything you possibly can. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Mari said and Oliver gave a bitter laugh.

“You really don’t know me that well. Before Christmas, Darhk took Thea, Felicity, John, held them captive. I traded myself for them and Darhk didn’t live up to his end of the bargain.” Oliver told her.

“And you’re worried that’s playing itself out again now.” Mari said and Oliver shrugged helplessly, “we’re gonna get William back Oliver. But when we so, maybe you should consider that…letting him go isn’t such a bad thing.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked confused.

“I never knew my real parents. I grew up in a foster home. And my whole life I wondered ‘who am I? Where do I come from?’ Why didn’t my real parents want me?’” Mari told him.

“A boy should know who his father is.” Oliver said firmly.

“He should,” Mari agreed, “and he will. But knowing what William is going through right now, I realize I wasn’t ready for the answers. Learning about my heritage, my powers, the evil my mother fled my home land to protect me from? No child should have to carry that burden. I mean, look around you Oliver. The greatest gift you can give him is his childhood. I can’t imagine a greater sacrifice. But isn’t that what parenthood is?”

Mari paused and Oliver heavily considered her words. However, he didn’t have long as Thea walked up to them.

“Hey guys, I think we’ve got something.” Thea told them.

Oliver and Mari followed Thea over to the computers, where the others were waiting.

“Darhk moves around a lot, which makes him hard to track.” Diggle began.

“But after going through a butt-load of satellite thermal imaging data and the Ley line map, I think Darhk is located out in a compound in Sky Woods.” Felicity explained.

Suddenly, Oliver’s phone rang. Seeing it was a blacked number, Oliver quickly answered it. 

“Hello?”

“Very good speech, you look great on television,” Darhk told him and Oliver grinded his teeth, “Nelson Plaza, three hours. William will be there.” 

The line went dead and Oliver pocketed his phone as he turned around.

“Darhk says he’s gonna release William in three hours.” Oliver told them.

“There’s no guarantee with Darhk.” Laurel told him.

“And now we have a chance to take him down, for real this time.” Sara pointed out.

“Ollie, without his magic, he won’t be able to do this to anybody ever again. It will be game over.” Thea told her brother.

“Samantha, he’s your son. It’s your call.” Oliver said as he looked over at the mother of his son.

“He’s your son to Oliver,” Samantha said as she walked over to him, “get him back. And take this son of a bitch Darhk out.”

Oliver nodded, thinking of the promise he had made when Thea had been shot by the Ghosts. It was time to make good on it.

Star City  
Later

“I count Seventeen Ghosts.” Vixen said over the comms.

“Everyone in position?” Green Arrow asked.

“Set.” Spartan said.

“We’re good to go.” Black Canary called out.

“Let’s do this.” Green Arrow ordered.

Green Arrow stepped forward before firing off a flash-arrow into the sky. As it went off, it drew the attention of Darhk’s security. As they approached, Green Arrow easily took them out with two arrows to the shoulder before the archer tapped his comms piece.

“Vixen, you’re up.” He ordered.

With the cry of an eagle, Vixen flew into the air and crashed down through the roof. She landed on her feet and Darhk whirled around to face her.

“I’m guessing your insurance won’t pay for that.” Vixen said as Darhk chuckled.

“Cute. Buh-bye,” Darhk said before waving his hand and Vixen was thrown on her back, “when you’re dead, I’ll make sure that totem gets put to better use.”

Vixen tapped the totem and was surrounded by a blue wild cat before it faded.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Vixen said before she rushed him.

However, instead of going for him, she grabbed the totem and jumped through the hole she had made in the roof. 

“Well…that happened.” Darhk said after a moment.

Outside, Green Arrow and The Canary were taking out the Ghosts with ease when Black Canary and Speedy rolled up, taking out the last of them.

“Find William,” Green Arrow ordered, “Darhk is mine.”

At that moment, the front door opened and Black Canary began gasping for breath.

“I’m sorry; I can’t hear you over the sound of your throat closing up.” Darhk sneered as he walked out.

The others drew their weapons and tried to strike Darhk but he used his magic on them as well, all of them suffocating as their lungs tried to draw in breath.

“We’ve got the totem,” Vixen said as she stood with Spartan in front of the totem, “has it had any effect?”

“Separating it from Darhk didn’t work, go to plan B.” Felicity said desperately.

“What’s plan B?” Spartan asked curious.

Vixen took a deep breath and Spartan stepped back as the image of a roaring gorilla surrounded her before disappearing. Vixen then picked up the totem before slamming it harshly onto the rock it was set on, spirits of animas surrounding them as she did it repeatedly. Spartan saw a rhino, a tiger, and other animals as Vixen desperately tried to break the totem.

William walked out of the house and watched in horror as Darhk seemed to be force choking Team arrow.

“Please, don’t hurt them.” William begged.

“William.” Green Arrow breathed.

With the roar of a gorilla, Vixen slammed the totem down onto the rock and it shattered. 

Speedy and Black Canary fell to their knees as The Canary and Green arrow swayed. Realizing Darhk no longer had his magic, the archer knew now was his chance.

“William,” Green arrow said and his son looked over at him, “close your eyes.”

Without question, William did as he was told. Green Arrow pulled out an arrow and rushed Darhk. There was a brief scuffle but Darhk’s years of over reliance on magic left him unprepared for the killing blow. Green Arrow stabbed him in the chest with the arrow and twisted. Darhk gasped in pain before stumbling back and falling over, dead. Haring the police sirens, he turned to his team.

“Get out of here.” The archer ordered and they didn’t need to be told twice. 

Green Arrow looked over at his son who looked up at him, not knowing who he was. After a moment of staring at William, Green Arrow turned around and disappeared into the night.

Star City Police Department  
Later

“William, thank god!” Samantha rushed over to her son and embraced him tightly, making some wonder if she was ever going to let go.

“Medics checked him out, he’s in perfect health.” Quentin assured them.

“Oh thank goodness. There’s someone you must have missed, “Samantha let go and pulled out his Flash action figure but noticed William didn’t seem to want it, “what’s wrong?”

“I’m kind of over The Flash. I want a Green arrow action figure.” William said and no one could stop the smiles that came to their faces.

“Well, he is pretty great.” Samantha smiled at Oliver, who smiled back.

“I’ll let you guys get reacquainted.” Quentin said before walking over to the others.

“Is everything okay?” Oliver asked, noticing the look on Quentin’s face.

“Detectives questioned William while the docs checked him out. Darhk didn’t take him; it was a guy with a missing hand.” Quentin said and it took only seconds for them to put it together.

“Malcolm.” Sara realized.

“Thea,” Oliver said lowly as he turned to his sister, “the only reason he is alive is because, for some reason, you care about him. But I will tell you right now…if I ever see him again, I’ll kill him. Without hesitation. He has used up my last bit of mercy.”

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Later

Thea walked into the apartment and saw Malcolm filled with rage, she stormed over to him.

“I heard you found the boy; you can’t believe how relieved I am.” Malcolm started.

“Cut the crap,” Thea snarled, “I know it was you. You took him. Out of spite.”

“For us, I did it for us. You have to believe that.” Malcolm pleaded but Thea was having none of it.

“No, you did it for you. Because that is who you are. I ignored it for so long because you manipulated me at I time when I was weak and vulnerable. I thought you actually gave a damn about me but I was wrong. You know what? I’m not doing this anymore,” Thea sneered, “this song and dance where you come over and whisper your lies is over.”

“Thea, I did it to protect us.” Malcolm said and the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ came to mind.

“How is putting my nephew in danger protecting me? What made you think there was an ‘us’ to protect?! You know, sometimes I lay awake at night and I wonder what Robert would think about our relationship. He raised me. He loved me. And I threw that all away the moment I became your daughter.” Thea sneered.

“Yes, you did. And it was your choice.” Malcolm coolly reminded her.

“And I wish I never did. You murdered him, sentenced my brother and Sara to hell. You murdered hundreds of people, including your own son, my other brother. You manipulated me, made me kill Sara. You are responsible for the events that led to the man I love becoming a fugitive. You think you’re better than Ra’s? Than Darhk? You’re not. You are just like them.” Thea sneered.

“Do not speak that way to me!” Malcolm roared and Thea jumped, wondering what he would do. “You would be dead ten times over if it wasn’t for me! I trained you, made you strong. I turned you from a spoiled brat into a warrior. And in return, all I’ve gotten from you is your venomous spite!” 

“For a very good reason! Ollie will kill you the next time he sees you. And you know what? I’ll let him.” Thea snarled.

“Let him try.” Malcolm sneered before he turned and walked off.

Oliver’s penthouse, next day  
Morning

Oliver was at the kitchen table, a laptop in front of him. Activating his web cam, he began speaking.

“Hi William,” Oliver said as he began recording his video message, “I hope you’re well and I hope you’re safe. There’s something that I want to tell you, I wanted to tell you before but…this is better. I’m your father. Biologically, that is. As far as really being your father goes, I haven’t earned that yet. A father should be there for his child every day to make sure that they feel loved and that they feel safe. And a child should be able to rely on their father, to be able to go to him for guidance and reassurance. I have failed to do that for you. And now I’m gonna tell you why: I’m the Green Arrow. And my life is very dangerous, which is why we decided to keep you out of it for all these years. What happened to you in Star City that was my fault. And I can’t allow anything like that to happen again, which is why I’ve asked your mother to move you far away. And to not tell anyone where she’s taking you, including me. It’s also why I’ve asked her to wait to show you this message until after your eighteenth birthday. I wanted to give you a real childhood; I wanted to give you that gift. Goodbye son, I sure hope it’s not forever.”

Oliver deactivated the web cam and sighed. Sara sat down beside him and a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, looked into her kind, understanding eyes, and he came undone. The walls came down and Sara took him into her arms, hugging and attempting to bring him comfort as he broke down, grieving for the time lost with his son.

Hive hideout  
Same time

“Mr. Merlyn,” a member of Hive said as Malcolm stood before them, “You have nothing left to offer us. Hive will continue on without you. Move along now.”

Malcolm smirked just as an arrow flew out and hit the member of Hive In the chest. The other members jumped to their feet as an assassin jumped, slitting anther member of hive’s throat while the one who shot an arrow jumped down and landed at Malcolm’s side.

“Allow me to introduce my friends. These are two of my former assassins; they remained loyal to me after the League was dissolved. So, does everyone understand who they work for now?” Malcolm asked and Hive fearfully nodded their heads. “Excellent. Now, let’s get started.”


	15. One by foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Malcolm's plans accelerate, he tries to take Thea. Oliver and Sara become suspicious of Andy, which causes already bad tense relations with Diggle to become worse. Laurel is offered a job by Ruve Darhk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are going to be skipping over 4x16 and 4x17. This is because due to Felicity not getting shot, 4x17 would not happen here and, to be blunt, no amount of money would ever make me watch 4x16 a second time.

Star City  
Night 

Ruve Darhk was in her office when she felt a chill rush down her spine. Slowly, she turned around to see Malcolm Merlyn standing in the doorway.

“Hello Mrs. Darhk. Or I guess former now. I am sorry about your husband.” Malcolm said as he walked forward.

“Yet you seemed to have no problem taking over his organization.” Ruve sneered and Malcolm chuckled.

“Someone needs to continue your late husband’s work.” Malcolm countered and Ruve barked a humorless laugh.

“Don’t pretend you are doing this as some sort of attempt to honor Damien’s last wishes. You are using Hive for your own person gain,” Ruve sneered as she stalked towards him, poking him in the chest angrily, “you taking over Hive is a disgrace to my husband’s memory! If he was still alive-”

Having had enough, Malcolm reached out and grabbed her throat in a vice iron grip with his robotic hand. Ruve gasped for breath as he lifted her up into the air, smirking in satisfaction.

“But he’s not alive, he’s gone. You are no longer under your husband’s protection,” Malcolm let her go and she dropped to the floor, putting a hand to her throat as she gasped, sweet air filling her lungs, “while it’s true that our plan revolves around you becoming mayor, make no mistake. You can either be a willing ally or-”

Malcolm pulled out a yellow pill and trailed off suggestively. Ruve was quiet as she eyed the pill, considering her options.

“Alright,” Ruve gave in as she stood up, “what’s our next step?”

“It’s simple,” Malcolm said as he pocketed the pill, “the biggest obstacle to our plan is Oliver Queen and his band of Merry Men. We kill Oliver and the rest of them will fall.”

Arrow lair  
Same time

“So Merlyn reached out to Andy?” Sara asked as Team Arrow stood in the lair, discussing Malcolm having reached out to Andy.

“Yeah, said something about hijacking a missile shipment,” Diggle nodded, “apparently when Oliver killed Darhk, Merlyn took control of Hive.”

“He’s convinced that Hive is the winning side, claims he’s trying to protect me from whatever they-well, he actually-are planning.” Thea explained.

“Where are we with the security upgrades?” Oliver asked.

“Everything’s in place, we’re good to go.” Diggle assured him.

“Because Merlyn knows where the bunker is-” Oliver began.

“Which means we have to worry about him coming down here to kill us.” Sara muttered.

“I got this.” Diggle said tired, feeling the strain of the tension between him, Felicity, and the rest of the team.

“What about Merlyn’s plan to hijack the missile shipment?” Felicity asked.

“Laurel, I think we need to keep Andy right where he is,” Diggle said as he turned to Laurel, “that way we have someone on the inside.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Oliver asked skeptically.

“He’s out from under Darhk’s influence. We can trust him.” Diggle said confidently.

“Trust is one thing, but putting him back in a position that he’s been in for so long, especially when he’s still in recovery.” Sara pointed out, thinking of her experiences the first year she had come back to Starling City and all the problems that came with it.

“Look, you guys don’t trust me. I get it. But Andy is a real standup guy.” Diggle said confidently.

“Okay, fine.” Laurel agreed, despite Oliver and Sara’s misgivings.

“We have a prior engagement.” Thea said as she showed them the reminder for Ruve’s acceptance speech on her phone.

“You don’t have to do this, you can blow this off.” Laurel said as they all looked at Oliver sympathetically. 

“Traditions, loser shows up to the acceptance speech.” Oliver sighed.

“You didn’t lose; you pulled out of the race because of her husband.” Sara pointed out.

“Which I will try not to mention to the press. Let’s get this over with.” Oliver sighed once more before he walked off.

City Hall  
Later 

“Is it possible to kill someone with a look?” Thea asked quietly as she, her brother, Laurel, and Sara listened to Ruve making her lie filled speech. 

“No. Trust me, I’ve tried.” Sara said as they clapped politely along with the crowd.

“Mr. Queen, do you have time for a few questions?” A reporter asked as he walked up to Oliver.

“I’m not a candidate anymore; I’m just here to support the new mayor.” Oliver said evasively, hoping the reporter would leave. 

No such luck.

“So no comment on the write-in results?” The reporter asked.

“What write-in results?” Thea asked.

“Forty-eight percent of the electorate wrote in your brother’s name on the ballots. That’s a historic showing for a candidate who pulled out of the race,” Thea, Sara, and Laurel looked at Oliver with pride as Ruve approached, “I’ll let you and your former opponent catch up.”

“Thank you for coming out Mr. Queen,” As the reporter left, Ruve shook Oliver’s hand and the look on her face let Oliver know that she knew who he was. And by extension, who the women around him were, “It’s a very gracious gesture.”

“I’m always gonna have this city’s best interest at heart.” Oliver said, the veiled threat lost on the reporters as Ruve flashed a predatory smile.

“Well, let’s hope the same can be said for your friends,” Ruve said as she looked over at Laurel, “Ms. Lance, I am pleased to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s mine Ms. Mayor.” Laurel said with a slightly threatening smile as she shook hands with Ruve.

“I am very impressed with your work.” Ruve told her as they dropped hands.

“Oh, I’m just getting warmed up.” Laurel said as a threatening smirk crossed her face. 

“District attorney Remez has taken on a new position as my deputy mayor. And I would like you to succeed him as DA,” Ruve said as the smirk slid off Laurel’s face as they all stared in shock, “Think about it. I think we could do great things for this city if we work together.”

With a smile, Ruve walked off, leaving the group stunned.

Star City  
Later

“It’s past eleven thirty.” Green Arrow told Diggle as they sat in the car, staking out the area.

“US Army man. Late means on time.” Diggle told him.

“Or we’re staking out the wrong place.” Green Arrow said grimly and Diggle had no response.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“No movement on the missiles.” Felicity said sitting at the computers.

“We should be out there with them.” Thea said worriedly.

“If Merlyn decides to strike here, then we need to be here. We aren’t all combat ready.” Sara said with a pointed look at Felicity.

“And even with John’s fancy Argus toys, this place is more secure with us watching over it.” Laurel pointed out.

“So are you gonna do it?” Thea asked and Laurel looked over at her. “Be District Attorney by day and Black Canary by night?”

“I don’t know,” Laurel said honestly, “It would help to have eyes on the former Mrs. Evil though.”

“If we can believe Malcolm, it’ll be a short term job anyway. There won’t be any need for a DA once the city’s destroyed.” Thea said grimly.

“You stopped calling him dad.” Laurel noted as the three turned to Thea in concern.

“The moment he told Darhk about William…he was dead to me. Robert Queen was my father, not him.” Thea said firmly.

“That couldn’t be further from the truth ‘dear,’” Everyone turned around to see Malcolm walk in and everyone took their defensive positions in front of Felicity, “Mr. Diggle’s upgraded security needs a few upgrades, by the way.”

“What are you doing here?” Thea spat and Malcolm smirked.

“You, my dear. You’re coming with us.” Malcolm told her.

“Not gonna happen.” Laurel said as she and Sara stepped in front of Thea defensively only for Malcolm to laugh.

“I’m sorry, it’s just funny that you think I’m leaving this up to debate,” Malcolm said as some of his assassins walked in, “Thea leaves with us and there won’t be any trouble.”

“Well then, I guess there’s gonna be trouble.” Sara sneered.

Malcolm smirked as one of his assassins jumped down from the roof and pulled out his sword. The assassin swung his sword as Laurel, who ducked and engaged him. Felicity took cover behind her chair as Sara engaged the other assassins and Malcolm lunged for Thea.

Star City  
Same time

“Look.” Green Arrow pointed towards the military truck.

As it passed, someone in Ghost gear jumped off a nearby truck and on top of it, hitching a ride.

“Guy dressed like someone from the League of Assassins.” Diggle noted.

“Merlyn probably has a few loyalists left. Get me in position.” The archer ordered.

Diggle drove after the truck as they see the assassin jump through the back and begin attacking the crew while another assassin slew in a rope to the front of the truck and threw the driver out. Hanging onto the door for dear life, the assassin tried to get in when Diggle drove up with the truck and Green arrow opened the door. Green Arrow fired, getting the assassin in the shoulder, making the assassin let go and fall to the ground as the two vehicles drive off.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“Thea!” Sara shouted as she tossed the younger woman a sword. 

Thea caught it expertly and began engaging Malcolm with the sword, fighting his two with one. Father and daughter parry thrust for thrust as Malcolm backed her towards the wall while Laurel and Sara engaged their own opponents.

Star City  
Same time

Green Arrow fired, getting another Ghost in the shoulder. As he turned towards the last Ghost, it held up his hands.

“Hey, it’s me! It’s me!” The Ghost pulled off his mask to reveal Andy’s face, “  
Are you always this quiet? Come on, we just saved this shipment and you made it look easy?”

“Because it was easy.” Green Arrow cursed himself as he realized it was a decoy.

Arrow lair  
Same time

Thea and Malcolm continued to parry until Malcolm delivered a precise kick to Thea’s knee, sending her to her knees. However, this proved to be a mistake when Thea hit Malcolm’s knees with the butt of her sword and sent him own to the floor. Thea then jumped on him and put her blade to his throat. However, she hesitated, which Malcolm noticed and took advantage off. He pushed her off him before slugging her. She went down to the ground and stood over her.

“Like I said, you’re coming with me.” Malcolm told her.

Feeling someone coming at him from behind, Malcolm whirled around and brought his sword up, barely blocking Sara’s blade.

“The hell she is!” Sara snarled.

The two parried their swords, matching blow for blow, neither able to get the edge. They had, after all, had the same teacher. But Malcolm was just more experienced, which allowed him to land a blow on Sara’s temple with the butt of his sword, sending her down. Seeing her starting to get back up and seeing Laurel finishing her opponents, plus realizing Oliver was likely on his way hear, Malcolm turned and fled.

Not long after, Oliver and Diggle entered, both wielding their weapons.

“You can stand down, he’s gone.” Laurel ordered and the two lowered their weapons.

“What happened?” Oliver demanded, checking all four of them over for any injuries.

“Merlyn and a couple League of Assassin members.” Sara said grimly.

“What did they want?” Diggle demanded.

“Me,” Thea said and they looked over at her shocked, “he wanted me. I guess he wanted to get me out of the city before any of this goes down. Whatever ‘this’ is.”

“John, do you think Argus can spare a safe house?” Oliver asked and Diggle nodded.

“I’m not going to a safe house!” Thea objected.

“Yes, you are,” Laurel said and Thea looked at her betrayed, “Merlyn wants you and we are not going to allow that. Clearly the bunker can’t keep him out. So you’re going to the next safest place.”

“Thea,” Oliver said and she looked over at him, “please. I can’t lose you.”

“Fine.” Thea sighed, not happy but willing to ease her brother’s concerns.

“We’ll call you if anything comes up.” Laurel promised.

“I’ve been scouring the police cameras but it’s like he just vanished.” Felicity said frustrated.

“That’s why Nyssa named him The Magician.” Sara said dryly. 

“I’m gonna check with Andy, see if he can give us a twenty on Merlyn.” Diggle started to walk off.

“John,” Olivier called out and Diggle stopped, “Andy has already risked a lot. I don’t wanna put him in a compromised position.”

“Oliver, he’s already in a compromised position. There’s a direct line between him and the man we are looking for. Let’s use that.” Diggle appealed.

“Do it.” Laurel ordered and Diggle nodded before walking off.

Oliver walked off and, concerned, Laurel followed him as Thea followed Diggle, grumbling about over protective siblings.

“Hey,” Laurel said and Oliver turned around to face her, “talk to me.”

“This job was too easy. It’s like Merlyn’s men weren’t even trying. Meanwhile, Merlyn was able to come down here and nearly take my sister.” Oliver told her,

“You think Merlyn played Andy?” Laurel questioned.

“Or Andy is playing us.” Oliver suggested.

“I’m not saying it’s not possible, but he’s done so much for us. I mean, he saved Lyla and told us where Darhk was staying.” Laurel pointed out.

“And what if that’s just been a ploy to gain our trust?” Oliver asked and Laurel was quiet.

“You need to be sure. Things are already tense between John and us. We can’t afford anymore big blow outs right now.” Laurel ordered and Oliver nodded.

Later, Oliver was sharpening his arrows when Sara walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

“You need to relax.” Sara told him and Oliver sighed.

“Until Merlyn is dead, I can’t.” Oliver grumbled.

“Hey,” the two looked up to see Diggle walk in, “Andy found Merlyn.”

Star City  
Later

“Why aren’t we calling Thea?” Felicity asked over the comms as the others walked in.

“Not much use of her being in a safe house if she leads Merlyn back to it. If we don’t stop him now, we’ll radio her next time.” Black Canary ordered.

“Hey, Merlyn went this way.” Andy said as he began leading them down the hall.

“Why didn’t you have him radio us in?” Green Arrow growled.

“I told him to stay behind for back up.” Spartan explained.

“Merlyn!” Andy called out.

Indeed, Malcolm and some of his assassins were running down the hall and Team arrow took off after them. However, a wall slide closed, separating Green Arrow and Andy from the rest of the group. There was a beeping and Andy jumped, jumping in front of Green Arrow as four arrows were fired. One got him in the shoulder as the others hit the wall.

“Are you okay?” Green Arrow asked.

“Swell.” Andy grunted as the wall moved and the others walked in.

“What happened?” Black Canary asked.

“He took an arrow for me.” Green Arrow admitted as Spartan knelt down next to his brother.

Arrow liar  
Later

“Ollie, what’s with you? You’re not still suspicious of Andy?” Laurel asked as she saw Oliver sitting with a brooding look on his face.

“Laurel, the last time I ignored my instincts, it cost me my son. Every instinct in me is screaming that Andy is not to be trusted.” Oliver said as he stood up.

“Ollie, maybe you’re just letting your emotions about William get to you.” Laurel said carefully.

“No, he’s not,” Laurel turned around to see Sara standing behind her, “he’s right. Something about Andy…it just seems off.”

“Laurel, you and I both know the consequences of having a blind spot when it comes to family. With this prophecy looming over us, can we afford to risk John being wrong about Andy?” Oliver asked and Laurel paused, considering.

Diggle apartment  
Later

Andy was drinking a glass of what when a voice spoke up behind him.

“Rough night?”

Andy nearly jumped, turning around to see Green Arrow standing behind him.

“Don’t you knock?” Andy asked as he set the glass down. “And luck finding Merlyn?”

“No, but I think you already knew that.” Green Arrow growled.

“What are you talking about?” Andy asked, seemingly confused. 

“I think you have been working for Hive from the beginning, and that you and Merlyn have been playing us the entire time.” Green Arrow growled as he stepped closer to Andy.

“We’re on the same side. I even got hurt trying to protect you, remember?” Andy reminded him.

“I remember.” The archer admitted.

Green Arrow then grabbed Andy by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Green Arrow pulled out a narrow and stabbed it in Andy’s shoulder, causing the other man to cry out in pain.

“I told Joh to trust you, to give you another chance. But I was wrong. Now, you tell me. What is Merlyn planning?” Green Arrow growled.

“If I’m the man you think I am, then you know torture is not gonna get me to say anything.” Andy said appearing afraid but the archer didn’t buy it for a second.”

“I haven’t started torturing you yet.” Green Arrow twisted the arrow and Andy cried out in pain just as Diggle walked in.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Diggle demanded in shock as he took in the scene.

“Getting the truth.” Green Arrow growled.

“John, he thinks I’m a traitor!” Andy shouted.

Diggle pulled out a gun and took aim at Green Arrow.

“I know exactly what that Kevlar won’t protect.” Diggle said before he felt the blade of a knife press against his throat.

“Weigh your options carefully Dig.” Sara whispered in his ear.

Knowing Andy wouldn’t crack and this would turn into a bloodbath is it didn’t stop, Green Arrow reluctantly let Andy go, pulling the arrow out of him. As Andy fell to the floor, clutching his wounded shoulder in pain, Green Arrow nodded at Sara. She removed the knife from Diggle’s throat and stepped back. Without a word, the two walked out as Diggle rushed over to Andy.

Arrow lair  
Later

“You two had no right!” Diggle shouted angrily as he stalked over to Oliver and Sara as Oliver was putting up his bow.

“We had every right,” Oliver said as he turned around to face his former friend, “This was about keeping us safe.”

“No, this was about you controlling everyone and everything around you.” Diggle seethed and Sara scoffed.

“Kind of like how you and Felicity took it upon yourselves to make sure we weren’t able to kill Merlyn? Look how that turned out.” Sara scoffed and Felicity flinched while Diggle glared.

“Someone want to fill us in?” Felicity asked timidly, not sure what was going on.

“I walked in on Oliver torturing Andy, convinced he’s a mole. And Sara was there and watched it happen. And considering your lack of reaction Laurel, you knew about this.” Diggle glared at the unflinching Laurel.

“Ollie and Sara told me that there was a risk Andy was playing us. I couldn’t leave that unchecked.” Laurel said unapologetically.

“What risk?!” Diggle demanded.

“Andy tips us off about the missile heist. We go there; Merlyn comes here, and nearly takes Thea with him. Andy leads us to Merlyn’s hideout, where we are met with an ambush.” Oliver explained reasonably.

“Where he took an arrow for you.” Diggle snarled.

“That could’ve been feint. John, if this was anyone else, you would be the one pointing out that it sounds suspicious! You are the one who lectured me about having a blind spot when it comes to our families.” Oliver reminded him.

“You’re the one who told me to give Andy a second chance. You’re the one who extracted him from Hive. You’re the one who told me he could come back from that darkness, the same way you did.” Diggle reminded him.

“Then reality set in, then clarify struck. At the end of the day, I am who those five years away made me. Some people, people like me and Andy, we don’t change.” Oliver told him.

“My brother is my business. You have no idea what he’s been through and you sure as hell don’t have any right to judge him.” Diggle sneered as he got in Oliver’s face.

“Yet you have no problem judging Ollie when you have no idea what he’s been through. I’m wondering John, how do we look up there from your high horse?” Laurel demanded and Diggle snarled.

“You can all go to hell.” Diggle snarled before he turned and stormed out.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean that.” Felicity tried to intervene.

“Don’t patronize us, he meant every word.” Oliver cut her off.

“Honestly, do we even want him to come back?” Sara asked and Felicity looked at her appalled. “Don’t give me that look. Do we really want someone on the team who we can’t trust and who won’t listen to reason?”

“I can’t believe this is even a discussion.” Felicity said appalled.

“You and John have spent more time undermining me and everyone than you have in helping us. It’s a fair question.” Oliver pointed out.

In frustration, Felicity threw her hands up and stormed off. Oliver’s phone went off and he looked at it.

“It’s Thea.” Oliver said before walking off to answer his phone.

“Well, that could’ve gone better.” Laurel said and Sara nodded.

“so, have you thought anymore on the job offer?” Sara asked and Laurel nodded.

“I’m not gonna take it.” Laurel announced.

“Because it’s being offered by Mrs. Evil?” Sara asked and Laurel shook her head.

“Because taking it means giving up my place here, with the team.” Laurel clarified.

“Team’s falling apart sis. Dig is furious with all of us and we can’t trust him. We don’t exactly have much in the trust department with Felicity either and things are still awkward between her and Ollie since they broke up. Thea is consumed with rage. I remember you talking about becoming District Attorney since before you got into law school.” Sara pointed out.

“That was a lifetime ago.” Laurel pointed out and Sara laughed.

“You became Black Canary to honor me. Well, I’m back now. Maybe you owe it to yourself to take this path.” Sara suggested and Laurel looked at her uncertainly.

“You’re serious?” Sara nodded.

“Even if everyone else leaves, Ollie and I can handle it. With Ruve Darhk as mayor, this city needs someone to actually stand up for what’s right, to fight for it.” Sara said and Laurel seemed to be considering it before the computer beeped.

“What happened?” Oliver demanded as the rest of the team rushed over and Felicity took her place at the computers.

“There’s been a break in at Starling National. Look who.” Felicity brought up security footage of Malcolm and his assassins entering.

“Why would Merlyn try to rob a bank? Diggle asked confused.

“It doesn’t matter why, what matters is we need to stop him.” Oliver said firmly.

“Gear up.” Laurel ordered and the others moved off, Oliver dialing Thea.

“You ready for this?” Sara asked and Laurel looked down at the mask in her hand.

“One last time.” Laurel promised.

Starling National Bank  
Later

“I thought we told you to come alone.” Black Canary snapped, looking over at Andy pointedly.

“You did. And I didn’t.” Spartan said and Black Canary sighed, mentally adding ‘does not follow orders’ to the list of reasons why she wasn’t sure she wanted him on the team.

“I know you guys don’t trust me but that’s why I’m here. To prove that you can.” Andy said as Speedy looked around confused.

“Am I missing something?” She asked but no one answered.

“We should fan out; try to hit Merlyn from all sides.” Green Arrow suggested and Black Canary nodded.

“Sara, Thea, you guys are with me. Ollie, take John and Andy and go that way.” Black Canary ordered as she gestured to the right.

Nodding, the two groups split up. Black Canary led The Canary and Speedy towards the left while Green Arrow, Spartan, and Andy walked down the right. Within seconds, four assassins jumped down and blocked the path of the women.

“Looks like my old co-workers are here to say hello.” The Canary noted as they drew their swords.

“Let’s return the favor.” Black Canary said as she drew her side batons and they two groups lunged for each other.

On the other side of the bank, Green Arrow engages an assassin as Spartan and Andy fire at the other assassins, not having much luck in hitting them.

Speedy defeats her opponent while The Canaries are still fighting off the other three. Speedy turned to help them when someone spoke up behind her.

“Not a bad warm up,” Speedy turned around to face Malcolm,” seems like you’re ready for a rematch.”

Seething, Speedy pulled out a katana from her quiver. Malcolm seems torn between amusement and pride as he smirked at her.

“Let’s see how well I taught you.” Malcolm said before they rushed each other.

“Ollie, Merlyn’s here!” Speedy said over the comms as she and Malcolm began their duel.

They began with an exchange of powerful parries, dodging kicks from the other. However, it didn’t take long for Speedy to gain the upper hand. She delivered a powerful kick to his chest, sending him falling on his back. He then stood up and the two resumed their sword duel. Speedy landed a hit on Malcolm’s jaw and he stumbled back before resuming their fight. Within seconds, Malcolm had speedy back up against the wall, his two swords at her throat.

“You no longer have the drive to kill, and it shows,” Malcolm told her calmly, “You lost part of yourself when they cured your bloodlust. And that is why you will never beat me.”

“Step away from her Malcolm!” 

Malcolm looked over his shoulder to see the rest of Team Arrow aiming their weapons at him. Malcolm smirked in amusement. 

“You might want to look behind you before you do something you regret.” Malcom said.

The four looked over their shoulder to see Andy in a neck lock by one of the assassins, a sword at his throat. 

“Now, drop your weapons or John’s brother will be experiencing some…head difficulties.” Malcolm smirked.

There was a tense moment before Green Arrow dropped his bow, Spartan slowly lowered his guns to the floor, and The Canaries dropped their batons to the floor. Within seconds, the other assassins had restrained them, kicking their weapons away. The assassin holding Andy captive walked over to Malcolm slowly…and then let him go. To their show, the assassin then picked up a gun and handed it to Andy, who then turned the gun on them.

“Andy.” Spartan breathed in shock.

“Sorry man.” Andy sound, not sounding sorry at all.

“Looks like you were right Oliver. He wasn’t to be trusted.” Malcolm said gleefully as team arrow all started at Andy with hatred and betrayal.

“Was there ever a chance for you?” Spartan demanded.

“I’m afraid your brother is far beyond redemption John. Now”, Malcolm turned his head back to Thea, “you are going to come with me now.”

“And why would I go anywhere with you?” Speedy sneered and Malcolm chuckled.

“Because just like that, I can have your precious Ollie’s head separated from his body. And you wouldn’t want that, would you?” Malcolm said mockingly and Thea glanced over at her brother, who shook his head as best he could without cutting himself on the sword pressed against his neck.

“Fine.” Thea growled.

Malcolm smiled and stepped back, lowering his swords to his side. Thea stepped away from the wall and Andy and the assassin who had been ‘holding’ him promptly confiscated her bow and quiver. The Assassin them walked behind her and put his swords to her throat.

“Now,” Malcolm said as he walked over to Team Arrow, “which of you should I kill first?”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt them!” Thea protested.

“I said I wouldn’t separate Oliver’s head from his body, big difference,” Malcolm clarified before circling Team Arrow, “John, Sara, I personally have no quell with you. But Oliver and Laurel on the other hand…”

“You’re the one who’s done all of this in the first place. We have more reason to hate you.” Sara sneered and Malcolm chuckled.

“Oliver,” Malcolm stepped in front of Oliver, who glared at him, “You stopped The Undertaking from fully succeeding. You told Tommy about it, which lead to his death. You cost me my daughter. And most importantly, you took the League from me, gave it to someone who disbanded it. Like it was nothing.”

“If you’re gonna kill me, just do it. But it won’t change anything. You’re a monster…and Thea will always know that.” Oliver told him and Malcolm smirked before walking towards Laurel.

“But you Laurel,” Malcolm turned to Laurel, who glared at him, “You are the reason Tommy is dead. He would never have been in CNRI that night if it weren’t for you. You are the one to blame for his death.”

“I know.” Laurel said softly, self-loathing on her face and Malcolm smirked.

“Then you know you deserve this.” Malcolm said before assassin holding her let go and Malcolm stabbed a sword through her abdomen.

“NO!” Thea shouted as Laurel coughed up blood while Team Arrow stared in horror.

“Now, you can either try to stop me. Or,” Malcolm pulled the sword out of Laurel’s body and she fell to her knees, coughing up blood, “you can try to help her. Your choice.”

Malcolm walked off, his assassins letting go of Team arrow and walking off with him, dragging Thea with them as Andy followed behind.

“Don’t worry about me! Get her help, don’t let her die!” Thea’s voice faded as she vanished.

Oliver glanced at the direction they had left, torn, before he picked up Laurel and Team Arrow fled.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

“Help her!” Green Arrow barked as he walked in, carrying the wounded Black Canary.

A doctor walked in ad was stunned to see Green arrow set Black canary on the bed.

“Help her, please. I’ve done my best to stop the bleeding.” He explained as the doctor walked forward.

“She’s lost a lot of blood,” the doctor said as she examined her, “I need a crash cart and a trauma team in here stat! Let her go.”

“What?” Green Arrow asked, not understanding.

“I need you to let her go so I can do my job. The trauma team will be in here any second and the last thing she needs is a circus. Go!” The doctor ordered.

With one last look at his friend, Green Arrow let her hand go and rushed out of the room.

Later, Oliver was pacing back and forth as the rest of Team Arrow, plus Quentin, rushed forward.

“Laurel, how is she?” Quentin asked desperately.

“In surgery. They won’t tell me anything.” Oliver said wearily.

“What the hell happened?!” Quentin demanded as he looked at all of them.

“Malcolm and his team of assassins broke into a bank, it was a trap to draw us there daddy.” Sara told him.

“Andy has been working for Hive the whole time. They got away but not before Malcolm stabbed Laurel with a sword in the stomach.” Diggle explained, guilt filling him.

“And they took my sister with them.” Oliver said with gritted teeth.

“Oliver, we’ll-” Felicity began.

“Don’t say we’ll get her back,” Oliver interrupted, “because if you’re wrong, I’ll never forgive you. Any more than I’ll ever forgive myself.”

“Family for Laurel Lance?” The doctor who had operated on Laurel asked as she walked out.

“I’m her father. Tell me, is my baby alright?” Quentin asked desperately as he walked forward.

“She’s alive. We’ll have to keep a close eye on her,” she explained and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, “but she’s lapsed into a coma.”

“How long will she be in a coma?” Sara asked, desperate for news on her sister.

“I don’t know. Could be a week, could be a year or ten years.” I’m very sorry.” The doctor said and you could tell she truly meant it.

Quentin collapsed against the wall and Sara grabbed him, wrapping him in a hug as the two cried. Oliver was overcome by the events of the last few hours, anger, grief, and hate overwhelming him. Diggle turned to him and tried to say something but he never got that far. Oliver shot out and slugged him. Diggle stumbled back as Felicity yelped. However, the Lances remained unaware as Oliver turned and stormed down the hall.


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath of Malcolm's latest indiscretion while a young girl posing as the Black Canary goes after Ruve Darhk and those connected to her.

Arrow lair  
Night

Oliver was alone in the lair, staring at the mannequin that had once held the Black Canary suit. However, his attention was drawn by the computer coming on as it picked up a news broadcast.

“It is on behalf of Mayor Adams and everyone in city hall, I’m very sad to announce that assistant district attorney Laurel Lance was attacked by an unknown assailant,” Oliver turned around and walked over to the computer to see Alex addressing a press conference, “She has lapsed into a coma as a result of her injuries. Details are still coming, but as of right now, there are no suspects.”

With an angry roar, Oliver punched the screen, causing it to crack and fall off the desk.

Star City  
Next night 

A bunch of criminals were making a deal when suddenly, a sonic screech pierced the air. They all held their ears as the windows exploded. A young girl dressed like Black Canary jumped down, took the bag pull of guns in the truck of the car, and ran off.

Arrow lair  
Later

Oliver was sitting at the table, lost in thought when he heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder to see Sara, Felicity, and Diggle walk over.

“Thank you all for coming.” Oliver said as he stood up.

“You called for the team.” Felicity reminded him.

“Where are we Oliver?” Diggle asked and Oliver sighed.

“Well, Malcolm is out there and he has Thea. As much as I’m sure we all want to climb up inside of own grief-” Oliver began.

“We need to get that bastard.” Sara growled her eyes red and puffy from hours of crying.

“Yeah but how? Malcolm avoided Ra’s and the League for over a year.” Felicity pointed out as Quentin walked in, a newspaper in hand.

“Dad?” Sara asked as he put it on the table.

“Page three,” Quentin and Oliver opened it up to see the headline ‘Black Canary breaks up gun ring’ with a black and white picture of someone dressed like Black canary, “this was after the incident at the bank. The article says she used a sonic weapon against a dealer and a buyer.”

Felicity walked over to the computers, noticing one screen was missing, before sitting down. She began typing and, after a few moments, some footage pops up on the screen.

“Guys, CCTV footage from last night’s attack.” Felicity called out and the rest of the team gathered around her to see the footage of the attack.

“You don’t think…” Felicity trailed off.

“No,” Oliver said after a moment, “she’s shorter than Laurel, smaller in size as well.”

“And I talked to the doctors, Laurel hasn’t moved from that hospital bed.” Quentin explained.

“Then how?” Diggle asked as Oliver walked over to the table.

“This bag,” Oliver held up the bag and they all looked over at him, “was supposed to contain all of Laurel’s possessions.”

“And it doesn’t?” Sara asked and he shook his head.

“The sonic device is missing.” Oliver explained.

“You think someone took it?” Felicity asked.

“It’s the only explanation.” Sara pointed out.

“But Cisco keyed the device to Laurel’s vocal cords. She’s the only who’s supposed to be able to use it.” Diggle fired back.

“So then how is it possible that someone else is using it?” Felicity asked confused.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

Oliver stared down at Laurel’s unmoving form. She had a respirator on, the sound of it breathing for her filling the room as it fogged up. If it weren’t for that, Oliver would think she was dead. Oliver looked up as Laurel’s doctor entered the room.

“Dr. Schwartz, I’d like to thank you for your…discretion throughout all of this.” Oliver said carefully.

“Doctor-patient privilege. In any case, she helped this city. The least I can do is help her. And you.” Dr. Schwartz gave him a knowing look.

“At least twelve staffers saw me bring her into the hospital last night.” Oliver began.

“They saw the Black Canary. But we operated on Laurel Lance. Who I believe was attacked by an unknown assailant.” Dr. Schwartz said and Oliver sighed.

“There was a Black Canary sighting last night. She was wearing a sonic device. The same device that was taken from Laurel’s belongings in her room.” Oliver explained.

“Are you saying-” Schwartz began as she got what he was saying.

“I have reason to believe that someone walked into her room and took it. Now can you put me on the path?” Oliver asked and she was quiet for a second.

“There’s a frequent flier.” She said after a moment and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that?” Oliver asked.

“A patient who repeatedly visits the ER. Now, I’ve treated her a few times and there’s something…”

“Off about her?” Oliver asked and she nodded. “Can you give me her name?” 

“Doctor-patient privilege applies to all my patients Mr. Queen.” Dr. Schwartz said apologetically and Oliver sighed in frustration as he nodded.

As Dr, Schwartz walked out, Oliver turned to Laurel he walked over to her bedside and stared down at her still form, clenching his fists as he stared down at her.

“I’m sorry l let this happen to you,” Oliver began as he filled with regret, “but I promise…he’s gonna pay for this.” 

Oliver’s phone rang and he dug it out. Seeing Quentin’s name flash across the screen, he answered it.

“Yeah?” Oliver answered.

“Some of my officers just called me. A teenage girl dressed like the Black Canary just attacked Alex Davis outside city hall. The security intervened before she could do too much damage and she ran off.” Quentin told him and Oliver straightened as he turned and walked out.

“Did they say where she went?” Oliver asked.

Star City  
Not long after

Green Arrow followed the young girl dressed like his friend as he jumped across rooftops, seeing her on the ground below. He fired an arrow as he jumped down. It hit the fence she was about to jump and she turned around to face him.

“You’re dressed like a friend of mine. Why?” He demanded.

She screamed in response and Green Arrow held his head in agony as he felt the full force of the Canary cry. She stopped and he looked up, slightly dazed.

“Why did you abandon us?! We need your help and all you cared about were your friends! You didn’t care about any of us.” She snarled.

“What are you talking about?” Green Arrow asked, completely baffled.

She screams again and Green Arrow once again holds his head in agony.

“You left us! You left us at Reddington!” She shouted and he looked up in astonishment. “You left us there to die! You failed this city.”

She screamed again and, when he clutched his head in agony, she turned and jumped the fence.

Arrow lair  
Later

“It wasn’t Laurel, but it was like seeing a ghost.” Oliver said as he talked to the others.

“My officers said that she shouted ‘You work for her’ when she attacked Davis.” Quentin explained.

“Ruve Darhk.” Sara said after a moment.

“Hive. She said the Green Arrow left them at Reddington to die.” Oliver said.

“Reddington?” Felicity asked.

“Where Darhk held you two and Thea over the holidays.” Sara explained.

“You think this girl is one of Hive’s missing prisoners.” Felicity realized.

“They weren’t prisoners, remember?” Diggle argued.

“Let’s check missing person’s reports of a family with at least one teenage daughter who went missing over the holidays.” Oliver ordered.

Felicity walked over to the computers and, after typing in the requirements, it didn’t take long for her to get a hit.

“The Sharp family,” Felicity said as a picture came up on the screen, “mom and dad’s bodies were found two days after Christmas. Cause of death, hypoxia.”

“Could be Hive’s gas chamber.” Diggle noted.

“What about the daughter?” Oliver asked and Felicity brought up all the info she had.

“”Class president, academic decathlon, gymnast. She never even missed a day of school.” Felicity told them.

“Until her parents met Damien Darhk, I’m guessing.” Diggle said grimly.

“She told me we left them there to die at Reddington. And she was right.” Oliver said guiltily.

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked confused.

“All those people at Reddington-”

“Were there of their own choosing.” Diggle interjected.

“We know that Hive uses pills that make someone extremely susceptible to suggestion.” Oliver fired back.

“So that means, what exactly, that we give her a free pass? Let her continue to single handedly dismantle my sister’s reputation?” Sara demanded as she stared at Oliver incredulously.

“Of course not, but we owe this girl for not saving her and her family when we could.” Oliver explained.

“We don’t owe her anything. My sister is in a damn coma and yours has been kidnapped by a psychopath and you’re worried about a teenage psychopath?!” Sara shouted before she turned and stormed off.

“Sara-” Oliver tried to go after her but Quentin stopped him.

“Let her cool down. It’s…been hard on all of us.” Quentin sighed tiredly.

Oliver’s campaign office  
Next night 

“So, Sara not taking your calls then?” Quentin asked as he walked in to see Oliver sitting on a desk, brooding. 

“Wouldn’t know, haven’t called her.” Oliver sighed.

“I know that look,” Quentin said and Oliver looked over at him, “It’s the same look I had on my face every day for almost seven years after that boat went down with you and Sara. This is not your fault Oliver.”

“Yes it. When Damien Darhk shot Thea, I promised myself that I would never place some supposed morality above the welfare of other, but that’s exactly what I did. I could have killed Malcolm before now, I had multiple chances, but I thought that preserving my relationship with Thea was more important that saving lives. And now Thea is gone and Laurel is in a coma. So yeah, this is all my fault.” Oliver told him and Quentin sighed.

“Look, I won’t pretend to understand the situation with Merlyn, but whatever is happening now, it’s not because of anything you did, it’s because he’s a monster. You can’t blame yourself for the actions of every psychopath who comes to town.” Quentin told him.

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but his phone rang. Seeing Felicity’s name flash across the screen, Oliver hesitated before answering.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked.

“Lyla called, asking about John. Except he’s supposed to be checking in on her.” Felicity said and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

Star City  
Later

Spartan stood in front of the limo that stopped as he stood in its path. Spartan raised is gun and fired twice, knocking out the drivers. Spartan then ran to the back door and yanked it open to reveal Ruve Darhk.

“Get out of the care!” Spartan shouted as he aimed his gun at her.

“What are you doing? I am the mayor of this city.” Ruve said affronted.

“I don’t care who you are! You’re gonna be a lot less if you don’t get out of this limo right now!” Spartan shouted.

Smugly, Ruve got out and closed the door, holding her hands up.

“Can I help you with something? I mean, I always enjoy spending time with my continuants.” She said still sounding smug.

“Shut up!” Spartan struck her across the face. “You know who I am and you know exactly who my brother is.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ruve said smoothly.

“Stop lying! Fine, we’ll do this another way. Perhaps you can send Malcolm a message for me. Let him know that I am not playing games with him anymore.” Spartan growled. 

Spartan was about to fire when an arrow knocked the gun out of his hand. He turned to see Green arrow lower his bow as Ruve ran off.

“Stop this John.” Green Arrow told him.

“Stay out of my way Oliver! I’m trying to find Andy!” Spartan shouted.

“By attacking the mayor?!” the archer snarled.

“By going after Damien Darhk’s wife!” Spartan shouted.

“You think Malcolm cares who she is?! She has the mayor, she has the police! Going after her makes us look like public enemy number one!” Green Arrow snarled.

“I don’t give a damn!” Spartan shouted as he slammed his hands on the car hood. “I’m so angry I can hardly breathe. How are you holding it together after what happened?”

“Because I have to. My sister has been kidnapped by a psychopath and one of my best friends, someone I’ve known for what feels like my entire life, is in a coma. And what I have to work with now is my girlfriend who is consumed by rage, my ex-girlfriend I’m not sure I trust, an emotionally unbalanced cop, and the guy who let this happen,” Oliver said and Diggle froze, “that’s what you wanna hear, that this is your fault? Fine, it’s your fault John. I warned you about Andy and you ignored me. You wanna make up for your mistake, you want redemption? Then don’t become then, because then you have truly lost John.”

The archer then turned around and walked away, leaving Diggle staring after him. 

Arrow lair  
Later

“Where have you two been?” Sara asked as Oliver and Diggle walked in.

“Has there been any luck in locating Evelyn Sharp?” Oliver asked, deflecting the question.

“No, just dead ends,” Felicity sighed as a beep went off, “news alert.”

Felicity clicked and a video feed of Ruve holding a press conference came on the screen.

“Tonight, my security detail and I were attacked by one of these lawless vigilantes who claim to protect this city. This comes less than twenty four hours after another vigilante, names the Black canary, assaulted my chief of staff, Alex Davis. And twenty four hours after one of this city’s beloved civil servants, Laurel Lance, was injured and placed in to a coma by unknown means. Well, I say no more. Tonight, I asked district attorney Wallace to issue arrest warrants for this so called vigilantes, starting with Mr. Davis’ attacker, the Black Canary. We will dedicate the arrest and prosecution of this so called Black Canary to ADA Laurel Lance, one of this city’s brightest lights.” Ruve announced. 

With a snarl, Sara punched the computer, cracking the screen and pushing the monitor of the screen.

“Feel better?” Oliver asked.

“No.” Sara growled.

“She knows Laurel is the Black Canary.” Felicity moaned.

“And now she has the police force gunning for a scared, frightened teenage girl.” Diggle said in self-loathing.

“Exactly what we need right now.” Sara spat.

“Okay, we need to find Evelyn before the SCPD.” Oliver ordered.

Later, Oliver walked into the training room to see Sara going at it with a punching bag. Oliver stood silently, watching her for a moment before speaking.

“That won’t make your feelings go away. Trust me, I’ve tried that method.” Oliver told her and she stopped.

“How are you so okay?” Sara demanded as she whirled on him.

“I’m not. I feel like I’m gonna break in two,” Oliver told her and she blinked, “but everyone else is looking at me. To lead, to make decisions. I have to stay strong for them. If I grieve…nobody else gets to. When I see Malcolm, I will let out of my grief and anger and unleash it on him. Until that moment comes, I’m worried about you.”

“My sister is in a coma she might never wake up from,” Sara said after a moment, “and a teenage girl who is lost and confused and Ruve Darhk seem hell bent on dragging her name and everything she stood for through the mud. And I just…I wanna kill that son of a bitch.”

Oliver walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Oliver held her as she broke down; letting out all the pain she had been holding in for the last couple of days.

“Hey,” The two looked away to see Quentin walk in, seemingly ignoring their close contact, “they found the girl. Facial recognition picked her up outside Star City Plaza Hotel.”

“Why would she be there?” Oliver asked.

“It’s where our new mayor is.” Quentin said darkly.

“Well if she’s planning on killing Ruve Darhk, I say we let her.” Sara said darkly as she wiped her tears.

“We can’t,” Oliver put together what Quentin was saying, “In that mask, that costume, people will forget the size difference. It’ll be the final nail in Laurel’s reputation.”

Star City  
Later

“Keep your eyes open. She’s there somewhere.” Felicity said over the comms.

“I’m on site.” Sara said as she walked through the crowd, looking for Evelyn.

“Yeah, so is the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. And they’ve come to play.” Diggle warned over the comms.

“We need to find that girl before they do.” Green arrow ordered as he through the back.

An officer approached but the archer threw a flechette that got him in the shoulder. As the officer went down and out, Green arrow entered through the back.

“I found her! Second floor, two-hundred feet from the liberty ballroom. Ruve Darhk and a lot of innocent people” Felicity said frantically.

“On it.” Green Arrow said as he moved out.

Green Arrow quickly raced towards Evelyn’s location. Notching an arrow, he quickly fired, getting her in the shoulder. She gasped as the injection sedated her and she fell unconscious. Green arrow rushed over, picked her up in his arms, and raced off.

Star City Police Department  
Later

Evelyn groaned as she came to. Looking up, she saw she was in a jail cell.

“So,” She looked up to see Quentin standing outside the jail cell, “you’re the girl who’s been impersonating the Black Canary.”

“What of it?” She snapped as she sat up and winced as she felt a pain shoot through her arm.

“Careful, the Green Arrow shot you.” Quentin advised.

“Yeah, and he stopped me from ending it!” Evelyn sneered and Quentin scoffed.

“You wouldn’t have ended it, you would’ve just made things a hundred times harder for Green Arrow and his team to stop the real bad guys,” Quentin said and Evelyn looked confused, “You know that saying about Hydras? Cut off one head, another grows to take its place. Damien Darhk may be dead, but someone else has taken his place. Someone even more dangerous.”

“But Ruve Darhk would be dead.” Evelyn sneered and Quentin sighed, trying to contain his anger and frustration.

“My daughter is the Black Canary,” Quentin said and she stared at him in shock, “she’s in a coma, put there by the man who took Darhk’s place. She may never wake up. And if that’s the case, you have almost single handedly destroyed her legacy.”

Quentin turned and walked off, leaving Evelyn in a cold, dark cell to think on her actions. 

Arrow lair  
Same time

“Her suit is back where it belongs.” Diggle noted as they all stared at Laurel’s suit.

“Does it even matter? Evelyn Sharp has all but destroyed my sister’s legacy. Now the Black Canary is only gonna be remembered for her actions. I mean, Ruve Darhk has the security tapes of Evelyn attacking those guards and you know what she will do with them.” Sara said frustrated as she stood up.

“I’m not gonna let that happen,” Oliver said as he turned around to face them, “there might be a way to salvage Laurel’s reputation.”

“I don’t see how.” Diggle admitted.

“Do you remember my message to the city when I came back this year? And how you used technology to make Laurel sound like Sara when Laurel was trying to make Quentin believe she was still alive?” Oliver asked and, confused, Diggle and Felicity nodded as Oliver eyed Sara, “that’s how we do it. That’s how we save the Black Canary’s legacy.”

Star City  
Later

“People of star City,” Every TV, radio, or computer monitor was suddenly blocked as the voice and image of the Black Canary took over, “I know many of you will think that I was the one who attacked Alex Davis and attempted to attack Mayor Adams tonight before being stopped by the Green Arrow. I wasn’t. The person impersonating me was a young girl who had lost her family to the actions of Hive. She believes that Mayor Adams is in league with hive. I do not why, but she is a very disturbed and emotionally scarred young woman. She deserves nothing less than out compassion and sympathy. 

“Hive has taken much form all of us. They are responsible for what happened to assistant district attorney Laurel Lance. And they won’t stop there. The new leader of Hive, in the wake of Damien Darhk’s death, is none other than Malcolm Merlyn. I’m not sure how he survived, but he drove a sword through Laurel Lance. This madman killed over six-hundred of our people three years ago; don’t let him take another of our people. United, we can stop. United, he cannot defeat us. United, we can take him down once and for all.”

Arrow lair  
Seconds later

“How’d I do?” Sara asked as she took off Laurel’s mask and wig as Felicity turned off the camera.

“If I didn’t know you were you, I would’ve thought it was Laurel talking.” Diggle admitted as Felicity nodded.

“Hopefully, that’s enough to save Laurel’s reputation.” Felicity said as Oliver walked over to Sara.

“You did great,” Oliver said as he noticed Sara staring down at the mask in her hands, “Are you okay?”

“I want you to promise me something,” Sara began, “I want you to promise me…that you’ll never make me wear this suit again.”

“You have my word.” Oliver promised as he took her in his arms and she learned her head on his shoulder.

Starling General Hospital, next day  
Afternoon

Oliver stood outside Laurel’s hospital room, looking in as Sara and Quentin stood at Laurel’s bedside. Feeling someone step up beside him, Oliver knew who it was without looking over.

“Thank you for coming.” Oliver told her gratefully.

“I was already on my way when I got your call. What is the doctor’s diagnostic?” Nyssa asked as she stared through the window.

“She may never wake up.” Oliver said sadly.

Nyssa looked away, trying not to cry. It was silent for a moment before Oliver spoke.

“There was a time where I would’ve thought that this was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us,” Oliver said and Nyssa looked over at him curiously, “now I know it’s not my fault. It’s my responsibility.”

“Responsibility to do what Oliver?” Nyssa asked.

“To end it. I’m gonna kill him.” Oliver vowed.

“Why did you call me here Oliver?” Nyssa asked and he turned towards her with the most serious look on his face Nyssa had ever seen.

“Because I need your help. I need you to train me to kill Malcolm Merlyn…once and for all.” Oliver announced to Nyssa’s shock.


	17. enesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wile Oliver prepares himself for a final slowdown wot Malcolm, Diggle as a run in wit Andy tat as dire consequences . Thea wakes up in a strange place with an unexpected companion.

Hive headquarters  
Morning 

“So, tell me, has the death of Damien Darhk delayed Genesis at all?” Malcolm asked as he circled the table of the other Hive heads.

“Of course not, Hive is bigger than just one man.” One said and Malcolm smirked.

“Excellent.” Malcolm practically purred.

“So, we are right on schedule.” Another said and Malcolm let out a chuckle that sent a chill down their spines.

“We. That’s something that’s been on my mind for the last week,” Malcolm said as he turned around to face them, “In the wake of Damien Darhk’s death, I was able to take control of this organization and none of you were able to lift a finger to stop me. And last week; I took my daughter back, almost killed a member of Oliver Queen’s gang of merry men, and outsmarted Oliver and his team at every turn…all on my own. So I started thinking if I could do all that without any of your help…why do I need you? Answer, I don’t.”

One Hive head shot up, pulled out a gun, and fired at Malcolm. Malcom easily side stepped the bullet and pulled out a knife, throwing it at him. The knife went into his neck and the man fell to the floor, dead. The other heads screamed as some of Malcolm’s assassins jumped down, firing arrows at them as Malcolm smirked.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Hive bodies are turning up all over the city.” Felicity told Sara and Diggle as she brought up the SCPD crime photos.

“Malcolm is cleaning house.” Sara noted.

“But why?” Diggle wondered and Sara shrugged.

“Why does Malcolm do anything? We will never understand how that man’s mind works.” Sara said darkly.

“If Malcolm is taking them down, now might be the chance to take him down.” Diggle suggested and Sara scoffed.

“Because that went so well last time.” Sara said sarcastically. 

“Oliver picked a great time to take a vacation.” Felicity muttered and Sara sighed.

“He didn’t take a vacation. He went to see Nyssa,” Sara said and the two looked at her, silently begging for more information, “he knows he can’t beat Malcolm, so he asked her to train him.”

“Um, didn’t he beat Malcolm a few weeks ago? And didn’t he beat Nyssa before?” Felicity asked in confusion.

“He beat Malcolm because of Malcolm’s hubris. Malcolm underestimated Ollie, that’s what allowed him to win. When Ollie beat Malcolm, it humbled him I guess is the best word, he won’t underestimate Ollie again. Nyssa spent months trying to kill Malcolm, she is the person best suited to prepare Ollie for taking him down.” Sara explained.

“And what are we supposed to do in the meantime, just sit on our hands and do nothing?” Diggle asked angrily.

“I think that’s the best thing we can do,” Sara said looking like she had just swallowed a lemon, “I don’t like it either, I wanna make him pay just as much as you, but neither of us can beat him. We’ll just get ourselves killed. Once Ollie comes back…then we can stop him, once and for all.”

Bludhaven, former League safe house  
Same time

Two combatants attacked each other, their swords whirling. To an onlooker, they would simply appear as flashes of black and metal, as their blades crossed with the speed of their movements. They crossed blades once more and then one held up a hand. They pulled back, lowering their swords as they pulled down their hoods.

“Merlyn is merciless; he will not show any mercy. I am Merlyn, show me no mercy Oliver.” Nyssa ordered.

Oliver nodded and their duel continued.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

Sara sat by Laurel’s bedside, watching her sister through careful eyes. Suddenly, Laurel’s hand twitched and Sara startled.

“Nurse! Her hand just moved!” Sara shouted and the nurse in the room looked at the monitors showing Laurel’s brainwaves before sighing.

“I’m afraid it was just a reflex.” The nurse said apologetically and Sara sat down, defeat and despair crashing over her.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Thea stirred as she opened her eyes before it all came back to her. Thea sat up, frantically looking around. The last thing she remembered was being in a cell at Malcolm’s new hideout. She had been screaming at her sperm donor when it all went black. Thea got out of bed and slowly looked around the room, easily figuring out she was somewhere in the suburbs. Thea slowly walked out of the room and made her way into the kitchen and was shocked to find-

“Alex?” Thea called out hesitantly, surprised to find her brother’s former campaign manager there, seeming to make breakfast.

“Hey, you almost missed breakfast.” Alex smiled, seemingly unconcerned.

“I-I don’t understand. What are you doing here? Where is here? Thea demanded her mind racing.

“Just relax.” Alex smiled and Thea was unnerved by the blank look in his eyes.

Bludhaven  
Same time

“Nyssa, I wanted to thank you for all of your help.” Oliver said gratefully as he and Nyssa took a break, drinking some tea that Nyssa had prepared.

“You can thank me by killing Malcolm Merlyn.” Nyssa said grimly and Oliver sighed.

“I should have done it the moment I found out he was alive. Everything he’s done since is on me.” Oliver sighed.

“Your guilt is misplaced. Yes, you should have killed him, but you bear no weigh for his actions. He is a monster; you cannot control the actions of a monster.” Nyssa pointed out.

“You sound like Quentin.” Oliver said dryly and Nyssa shrugged.

“What is it you say in this country? Great minds think alike,” Nyssa said and Oliver chuckled as Nyssa stood up, “let us get back to work. There is not a moment to waste.”

Star City  
Later

Diggle, having gotten alert on a sighting of Andy, had walked into a trap and was now about to be tortured by said brother.

“Merlyn is a liar and a monster!” Diggle shouted as Andy picked up a saw.

“The Romans said the same thing about Jesus.” Andy asked as he turned around to face Diggle.

“You know, do whatever you want to me. Do it!” Diggle snarled and Andy laughed.

“There’s that temper I remember. Good thing Sara isn’t gonna grow up with it like I did.” Andy mocked.

“You leave my daughter’s name out of your mouth! How could you do this to everyone a second time?!” Diggle shouted angrily.

“I know what you’re doing. You’re referring to my former wife and son. I left that life a long time ago John.” Andy said as he walked over to Diggle with a knife in his hand.

“You can’t even say their names,” Diggle said and saw a flicker pass over Andy’s face, “Carly. Andy Jr. They were your family. They still are.”

“My family…is Hive.” Andy said before stabbing Diggle and Diggle groaned in pain.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“Thea, Thea stop!” Alex struggled to keep up with Thea as she ran down the street.

“Are you working for Hive?” Thea snarled as she whirled around to face him, “what is Malcolm planning, what is this place?!"

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, appearing genuinely confused.

“Stop lying or…” Thea trailed off, “Do you hear that?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they call that nature.” Alex said, seemingly perplexed by Thea’s behavior. 

“No, it’s a loop. Three chirps, a bark, four chirps, and then it repeats itself twice. Where the hell are we!?” Thea demanded.

Bludhaven  
Later

Oliver and Nyssa crossed swords, both of them pulling back before parrying each other, trying to get an edge over the other. Nyssa backed Oliver towards the wall but hut he jumped up and tried to slash her from behind. However, Nyssa whirled around and their blades met again. Oliver then kicked Nyssa in the shin, knocking her off balance. Oliver then rushed her, his force knocking to the ground and his sword at her neck.

“Dead.” Oliver said as he lowered his sword back to his side and offered his hand to Nyssa.

“Well done.” Nyssa said as she accepted his hand and let him help her up.

Star City  
Same time

“It’s time,” Andy said as two Ghosts took the seemingly unconscious Diggle down, “I know this feels personal John, but it’s not. What’s happening is just what has to happen.”

However, once he was done, Diggle sprang into action. Diggle easily took down one Ghost with a single punch then turned to deal with the other. As they struggled, Diggle spotted a screw driver and grabbed it, stabbing the Ghost. Diggle then used the corpse as a shield as he rushed Andy. The two scuffled before Diggle grabbed Andy and handcuffed him around a pipe. Holding a gun, Diggle took aim at Andy for a moment as Andy stared back at him unflinchingly. 

“Do it. For Laurel.” Andy egged him on.

There was a tense moment between the two brothers before Diggle lowered his gun, causing Andy to scoff.

“She’d be so disappointed in you.” Andy told him.

“The only reason you’re still breathing is because one of us is till human.” Diggle sneered before he turned and walked off.

Argus transport base  
Later

“I told you to stand down!” Lyla shouted as Diggle limped in.

“I know, but I couldn’t-” Diggle began but Lyla wasn’t done scolding him yet.

“You could’ve been killed!” Lyla shouted angrily.

“I know, but I couldn’t stand down. Not after what he did.” Diggle tried to explain.

“Then you are going to make an orphan of your daughter because you aren’t thinking clearly! And that’s why tonight went south!” Lyla shouted.

Baby Sarah started crying and the two sighed. Lyla walked over and picked up Sara, trying to soothe her.

“Lyla, I know I messed p and my head isn’t clear but…he’s my brother. And Laurel, she was like a sister.” Diggle tried to explain.

“I know. And it’s horrible.” Lyla said softly.

“It’s more than that. Oliver warned me and I ignored him. Now Thea is gone, Laurel is in a coma she may never wake up from. Oliver is angry, Sara can barely even look at me, and Captain Lance won’t even speak to me. I screwed everything up. Dr. Fate, he said I’d have to confront an unsettling reality but I could never have imagined…god. I just wanted to help him, to bring my brother back.” Diggle put a hand over his face.

“Then bring him to justice. But do it the right way. Because right now, you’re not the man I married. You’re the man I divorced.” Lyla said before she walked out of the room, leaving Diggle alone with his thoughts.

Bludhaven  
Same time

“Thank you for all your help Nyssa,” Oliver said as he packed his things, “the last four days have been very beneficial. I’m still not sure I’m ready to face him…but I have to get back. Whatever Malcolm is planning, it’s going to happen soon and I need to be there to face him… I need to find Thea.”

“If it’s any consolation, I believe you are ready to face him.” Nyssa said and Oliver smiled slightly.

“You are amazing,” Oliver said and she looked at him slightly confused, “I saw it the moment I met you, I could see what Sara saw in you. Despite all the terrible things your father did to you growing up and everything you did as an assassin, you are still fundamentally a good person. That takes amazing strength of character. Trust me, I know.”

“It never hurts to hear.” Nyssa said cheekily and Oliver chuckled.

“Thank you Nyssa.” Oliver said before he grabbed his bag and walked out.

Star City  
Same time

“Andrew Diggle, did your big brother teach you a lesson?” Malcolm asked mockingly as he walked towards Andy.

The two glare at each other for a moment before they both laugh.

“Your performance was excellent.” Malcolm said as he tossed Andy the keys.

“Thank you sir.” Andy said as he unlocked his handcuffs and messaged his wrists. 

“I’m going to assume the tracer is in place? If not, I will be displeased. You’ve seen where that gets people.” Malcolm said the threat hanging between them.

“We’ve already locked in on their location.” Andy assured him and Malcolm smirked.

“Then it’s time to take what is ours.” Malcolm told him.

Argus transport base  
Slightly later

“What’s that?” Diggle asked as an alarm went off.

“Proximity alarm.” Lyla explained as they walked over to the screen.

Om it was an image of the security camera on the base. A military truck was approaching, Andy on it wielding a missile launcher. The Diggles stared as they paled.

“You better hope Sara’s strapped in.” Diggle said before Andy fired.

The missile hit and exploded on impact, rocking the base. They two are thrown on their back, slightly dazed.

“Sara.” Diggle said, as he looked over at his daughter.

“She’s okay,” Lyla assured him as she raced over to the computer and saw Andy pointing an assault rifle at them before she got on the phone, “this is Director Michaels. We have a code black.”

Ghosts surrounded them. As one jumped on the black, Lyla pressed a button an explosion of sparks sent him flying.

“How’d they even find us?” Lyla asked.

“Me. Andy probably put a tracer on my somewhere.” Diggle realized.

“You can blame yourself later.” Lyla said, trying to figure a way out of this.

“Where’s your team?” Diggle asked.

“Hive has them engaged elsewhere. Where’s yours?” Lyla asked as Diggle dialed and held the phone to his ear only to get the dial tone. 

“They’re not answering. We’re on our own.” Diggle told her grimly as he pocketed his phone.

“This thing was designed to withstand just about anything.” Lyla said before the cameras captured Malcolm standing in their path.

“Does that include Malcolm Merlyn?” Diggle asked worriedly.

With a smirk on his face, Malcolm fired an arrow that hit the front of the truck. Inexplicably, the base pulled to a stop.

“What’s going on?” Diggle asked in complete confusion as all power went out. 

“That arrow must somehow be stopping all power. A miniature EMP.” Lyla realized.

“It’s me they’re after, I’ll hold them off, you get out.” Diggle said as he took a pistol.

“No,” Lyla said and he looked over at her in confusion, “if you were Merlyn’s objective, he had you right where he wanted you. He wanted you to lead him to me.”

“Lyla, what are you talking about?” Diggle asked in complete confusion.

“Johnny, you need to leave.” Lyla told him.

“Lyla, I’m not leaving you.” Diggle told her firmly.

“Johnny, I am not Amanda Waller! If they use you against me, I will give them whatever they want. I need you both safe.” Lyla said as they glanced over at Sara, looking around the room in confusion before the lights came back on.

Outside the truck, Malcolm was approaching the back entrance as Andy and another Ghost opened it. On a motorcycle, Diggle rolled off. Malcolm stared in shock with Andy before he laughed.

“So much for the unyielding moral compass of John Diggle. Get him.” Malcolm ordered and Andy nodded.

Andy and the other Ghosts took off after Diggle as Lyla opened the door and fired at Malcolm. Malcolm easily side stepped the bullet before firing an arrow at Lyla. Lyla dodged the arrow but it grazed her, causing her to wince in pain. Malcolm jumped in and faced her. She tried to fire but he easily disarmed her and grabbed her, pulling her towards him.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Malcolm Merlyn.” Malcolm told her as though they were discussing the weather.

“Go to hell you monster.” Lyla sneered and Malcolm chuckled.

“You’ve got fire. You remind me of Oliver’s mother. Too bad I don’t have the patience I once did,” Malcolm slugged her and she went down, clutching her face as Malcolm approached the crib, “One way or another, you will give me what I want.”

Malcolm removed the blanket but, instead of a baby, he saw an array of guns. 

In the streets, Diggle is playing a game of cat and mouse with The Ghosts, except he’s the mouse. He sped away but he quickly found himself surrounded by The Ghosts. He jumped off his motorcycle but found himself backed into a corner. He pulled out a gun but knew he was outnumbered.

Then someone on a motorcycle drove in, firing two arrows. They hit the other two Ghosts and Andy ran off as Diggle glanced over to see-

“Roy?” Diggle gapped as Arsenal got off the motorcycle.

“Oliver picked me up on the way back. Looks like I got her just in time.” Arsenal said, lowering is bow as Andy ran into the distance.

“Take Sara!” Diggle shouted as he shoved his daughter into the archer’s arms and took the motorcycle and sped after Andy.

“You see the thanks Uncle Roy gets for saving your lives?” Arsenal asked Sara, who giggled.

“Lie I said,” Malcolm pulled Lyla to her feet as he pulled out a knife, “one way or another, I will get what I want.”

Malcolm stabbed the knife into her wrist and Lyla let out a moan of pain. He made a small cute and pulled something out of her wrist. Malcolm then tossed Lyla to the ground and turned around to see Green arrow standing behind him, a look of rage on his face.

“Oliver,” Malcolm said pleasantly as he pocketed what he took from Lyla, “how have you been?”

With a roar of rage, the archer rushed Malcolm. Malcolm pulled out his sword and swung it at Green arrow, who brought up his now to block it.

“I left you to grieve over Laurel,” Malcolm kicked Oliver in the legs but Oliver returned the favor and they wrestled on the ground before Malcolm got on top and Oliver just barely managed to block Malcolm’s sword with his bow, “you can’t stop what’s coming Oliver. Any more than you could stop The Undertaking. Any more than you could save Laurel. Genesis is coming Oliver.”

Angrily, Oliver pushed him off and lunged for him as they stood up. However, Malcolm pulled out a small ball and threw it down. Smoke filled the room, blinding Oliver. When it faded, Malcolm was gone.

On the streets, The Canary ran up to Diggle stopped. Diggle was kneeling in front of Andy, a look of regret on his face as he stared at his lifeless brother.

“Dig?” She asked hesitantly.

“He was never gonna back off Sara. My family…they were never gonna be safe.” Diggle said as he stared at his brother’s lifeless body.

Arrow lair  
Later

“You picked up Roy then?” Sara asked Oliver as he put up his bow.

“We need all the help we can get.” Oliver asked as he turned to face her.

“Do you think you can beat Malcolm?” Sara asked curiously.

“I don’t know. But I have to; I’m the only one who can.” Oliver told her grimly.

“Hey,” the two looked over to see Roy standing there, “Lyla wants to talk to us, sounds urgent.”

The three made their way into the meeting room and saw by the look on Lyla’s face that, whatever this was about, it wasn’t good. The three sat down and waited for Lyla to speak.

“Merlyn attacked because he wanted something from me. He took it: Rubicon.” Lyla said grimly.

“I thought Rubicon was being stored at Argus.” Oliver said confused.

“It was, until Shadowspire tried to steal it. After Waller’s death, it was moved for security reasons.” Lyla explained.

“To where?” Sara asked and Lyla showed her bandaged wrist.

“Under your skin?” Felicity asked grossed out.

“A sub-dermal implant. Merlyn ripped it out.” Lyla explained. 

“I’ve been gone for a while, so what is Rubicon?” Roy asked.

“An excellent question.” Oliver noted as they all waited.

“A ballistic launch override protocol. Designed to override any country, including our own, from launching a nuclear missile.” Lyla explained.

“Something tells me Merlyn has other ideas for it.” Roy noted uneasily.

“With the right work, and expertise, Rubicon could be corrupted. Instead of controlling nukes to prevent them from being launched-” Lyla began.

“Merlyn would control the world’s nuclear stockpile.” Oliver said as the blood of everyone in the room ran cold. 

“Why? I mean, I don’t mean to apply logic to Malcolm Merlyn’s planning, but so he destroys the world. Then what? There’d be nothing left.” Felicity pointed out.

“Unless he wants to rebuild,” Oliver breathed as it hit him, “Merlyn’s whole plan to destroy the Glades was so he could rebuild them. He’s doing the same thing now, just on a much bigger scale.”

“Andy told me Genesis was coming.” Diggle said.

“The old testament, the Book of Genesis.” Lyla realized.

“God wanted to give the world a do-over, so he destroyed it.” Diggle said.

“He destroyed it with a flood. Rubicon was Darhk’s flood. And now it’s Merlyn’s.” Oliver realized with horror.

“Wait, if Rubicon is Merlyn’s flood, what is his ark?” Roy asked in confusion.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Thea was running from two Ghosts as they chased her. She tried running into a crop field but was thrown back by a force field. Thea stood up as the two Ghosts reached her and felt the force field. No, not a force field, a wall, Thea realized as the hologram rippled, showing a pattern that made her realize this entire town…was inside a dome.


	18. Stopping Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the end of the world, Team Arrow is forced to recruit Felicity's father for help.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon 

“Russia, Markovia, Carto Maltese, us, every NATO ally. Rubicon has control of all their nuclear systems.” Lyla said as they all stared at the screen.

“You mean Merlyn does.” Diggle said grimly.

“How much time do we have?” Oliver demanded.

“We? Oliver, I’m the director of Argus and this goes way over my head. This is executive level and this is department of defense.” Lyla explained as they walked over to the computers.

“How much time Lyla?” Sara asked crossing her arms.

“There’s a startup sequence before Merlyn can launch a nuke.” Lyla explained.

“We have under twenty one hours.” Felicity said as she brought up the timer.

“Is there any way to interrupt that sequence?” Oliver asked as he looked over at Lyla.

“It was designed to override a nuclear Armageddon. It’s one-hundred percent unhackable.” Lyla explained tiredly.

“We have the best hacker in the world, she can do it.” Diggle said confidently as he glanced over at Felicity.

“Actually, that would be my father. It uses Fourier protocols, Noah practically wrote the book on them” Felicity said resigned.

“So we need him.” Oliver said grimly.

“My pride and my general dislike for my father can take a back seat.” Felicity offered.

“It’s not about pride Felicity, he’s a criminal. He can’t be trusted.” Diggle argued.

“Do we really have a choice?” Sara challenged.

“No, we don’t. Lyla-” Oliver began.

“I’ll get him out.” Lyla promised as she turned and walked off.

Domed city  
Same time

Thea was leaning her head down on a table, very aware of the Ghost standing guard over her as she listened with annoyance to the repeated sounds of recorded nature.

“Woof,” Thea looked up to see Malcolm walk in, “I know, its predictability was a flaw in the design.”

Overcome with rage, Thea jumped up and lunged at him. She slugged him and the Ghosts turned their weapons on her. However, Malcolm waved them off.

“Leave us.” Malcolm ordered and they walked off.

However, Thea wasn’t done.

“You son of a bitch!” Thea slugged him once more and attacked him but Malcolm easily deflected her blows.

“Calm down dear.” Malcolm grabbed her and turned her around she thrashed against him.

“You killed Laurel! Do you really think there is anything you could say that would get me to listen to you, you bastard?!” Thea shouted in rage.

“She killed your brother, this was justice. But, if it helps, she’s not dead,” Malcolm said and Thea froze, “she’s in a coma, but she’s still alive.”

“Because that makes it so much better.” Thea sneered.

“Sit.” Malcolm forced Thea back into her chair and sat across from her as she glared at him.

“I really wish it was possible to kill someone with a look.” Thea sneered and Malcolm gave an unamused smirk.

“Cute, daughter. I am doing this to keep you safe.” Malcolm said and Thea scoffed.

“Darhk is dead, what could you keep me safe from?” Thea demanded.

“Hive plans to burn the world in nuclear fire while we are protected down here.” Malcolm began.

“You could kill them, stop them if you wanted,” Thea sneered before she saw his face, “You already did. You already killed them and are still going through with this plan. Good god, you are sick.”

“Once it is over, we can rebuild the world. It’s not that different from what I planned for The Glades once upon a time.” Malcolm tried to make her see things his way.

“You really are sick.” Thea looked at him in disgusted, “you’re gonna kill all those people…for what? So you can remake the world the way you want to?”

“You don’t get it. The world is beyond saving,” Malcolm said as he stood up, “Tommy asked me the night of the Undertaking why I was willing to kill all those people in The Glades. I will tell you what I told him that night: It can’t be saved, because the people there don’t want it to be saved. The world needs a do over Thea.”

“I am well beyond the point of telling you that you are crazy. I wanna talk to my brother.” Thea demanded and Malcolm smirked.

“You can’t think that I would bring Oliver here.” Malcolm told her.

“No, you’re crazy but not that crazy. I want a phone call. If you are hell bent on killing everyone in the world, including Ollie, I wanna speak to him one last time. If I’m stuck here, I can be complaint or a pain in your ass. You choose.” Thea crossed her arms and Malcolm stared at her blankly. 

Iron Heights  
Later in the afternoon 

Noah Kuttler was lying in his bed in in his cell when he heard the sounds of fighting outside his cell. Noah sat up, wondering what was going on as it stopped. Something hi his cell door and there was an explosion of sparks. His cell door opened as Arsenal approached and Kuttler smirked.

“Mr. Harper, how have you been?” Noah asked and Arsenal glared at him.

“You have no idea how much I wanna put an arrow in you and leave you here to rot. But the world needs your help…your daughter needs your help.” Arsenal said and Noah raised an eyebrow.

Arrow lair  
Slightly later

“Roy has him and he’s taking him to the loft, like we discussed.” Lyla said as she hung up and turned to face Oliver and Sara, “Johnny and Roy should be back after they drop off Kuttler.”

“Are you okay Lyla?” Oliver asked as he noticed Lyla seemed worried.

“Yeah, I’m just worried about Johnny. He killed Andy, even if it was in self-defense. It’s really weighing on him.” Lyla said worriedly and Sara raised an eyebrow.

“He killed Andy in self-defense?” Sara asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Lyla asked confused.

“…No reason.” Sara lied as Oliver shot her a curious look.

The loft   
Later in the afternoon

“I can’t stop Rubicon with this set-up. Not with the time we have.” Noah sat as he stared at the computer.

“What do you need?” Spartan asked readily.

“The quantum subluminal processor Felicity developed at Palmer Tech.” Noah said and Felicity looked at him sharply.

“You-”

“Felicity, get it for him. If he makes a move we don’t like, we’ll shoot him.” Spartan assured her.

“I’m good with that option.” Arsenal said darkly as he notched an arrow and aimed at Noah.

“This is a bad idea.” Felicity protested but walked away anyway.

“So, you gentlemen up for some coffee?” Noah asked as he looked over at Arsenal and Spartan.

“Can I shot him?” Arsenal asked pleadingly.

“Down boy.” Spartan said tiredly.

Arrow lair  
Later

“I got fired before I could get the processor.” Felicity explained to Oliver and Sara.

“So what do we do then?” Sara asked frustrated.

“Is the elevator from the previous lair still operational?” Oliver asked as he looked over at Felicity.

“Yeah. So, you wanna go in and steal from me?” Felicity asked incredulously.

“Like you said, it’s not yours anymore.” Sara pointed out.

“Nope.” Felicity conceded.

“Where is it?” Sara asked.

“Curtis’ lab.” Felicity told them.

Palmer Tech  
Later in the afternoon 

Oliver and Sara got off the elevator and made their way out of Felicity’s office. After skulking around corners to avoid being seen, they entered Curtis’ office. They quickly spotted the processor in its case and walked over to it. Oliver reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small device before placing it on the case.

“It’s in position, go Felicity.” Oliver ordered.

“It’ll take me a few minutes and the alarm system will go off when I enter the mainframe,” Felicity said over the comms as the alarms went off, “Like that.”

“Get to work, we’ve hold them off.” Oliver said as he and Sara turned to the doors.

“You take me to the nicest places.” Sara said dryly as security rushed in.

“We live through this; I’ll take you out on a proper date.” Oliver said as they engaged the security, it was almost humorous how easily they were taken down. 

“Looking forward to it!” Sara said brightly as they dropped the unconscious guards to the floor.

“It’s done.” Felicity said as the case opened.

“Let’s go.” Oliver said as he grabbed the processor.

Knowing the elevator was too far away, Oliver and Sara ran down a secret step of stairs. They pushed through the back door where Quentin was waiting with the getaway car.

“You get it?” Quentin asked and they got in and began pulling off their ski masks.

“Yeah, now drive.” Oliver ordered and Quentin didn’t need to be told twice.

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon

“Kuttler is working on it, but he still needs to upload the override codes to nuke silo individually…I think that’s what Felicity said. My brain hurts from all this tech talk.” Diggle muttered.

“Can they do that?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, but only from the server farm. They’re getting ready.” Diggle explained.

“Dig, may I speak with you? Privately?” Sara asked and Oliver shrugged when Diggle looked at him confused.

“Sure.” Diggle said and he and Sara walked over to a more secluded area.

“Lyla talked to us, said you killed Andy in self-defense. You didn’t say anything about self-defense.” Sara said pointedly as Diggle tensed.

“I couldn’t tell her what really happened…have her look at me knowing what I did.” Diggle said in self-loathing. 

“Haven’t you learned anything from what happened to Laurel? What’s happening now is happening because you didn’t trust the people fighting by your side.” Sara snapped.

“I trusted each and every one of you.” Diggle protested angrily.

“Not as much as you trusted Andy apparently,” Sara argued and Diggle winced, “And now you’re making the same mistakes with your wife. Tell me Dig, where does it stop?”

“Hey,” Oliver called out and they turned to him, “Felicity just texted me, we need to go.”

Star City  
Night

“We’re clear.” Spartan said as Team Arrow, plus Noah, walked into the room.

“I’m going to need the sub node taken offline.” Noah told them as he set the processor down.

“I can do that.” Felicity volunteered. 

“Canary, Spartan, go with her. We’ve got him. Green Arrow eyed Noah as the trio walked off.

“Are you trying to burn a hole through my skull Mr. Harper?” Noah asked as Arsenal had his bow trained on him, glaring hatefully.

“Give me a reason…” Arsenal trailed off suggestively as he gripped his bow tightly. .

“How long is this gonna take?” Green Arrow demanded.

“Ideally, less than it takes Mr. Merlyn to nuke the world,” Noah said as he typed, “I’m not the man my daughter thinks I am.”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Arsenal sneered as a beeping went off.

“What’s that?” Green Arrow demanded.

“Felicity has taken off the sub mode and we have developed a new problem. A tapeworm in the Rubicon code. An anti-hack failsafe, courtesy of your friends in Hive, no doubt.” Noah said as he typed ferociously. 

“Can you override it?” Green Arrow demanded.

“I just did, but not before the tapeworm transmitted this terminal’s location. I figure we have about ninety seconds.” Noah explained.

“Until what?” Arsenal demanded.

“Until Hive rains all manner of hell down on us.” Noah explained to their horror as the others ran in.

“What happened?” The Canary demanded.

“Long story short, Hive knows we’re here.” Arsenal announced to their alarm.

“We have maybe a minute before they arrive.” Green Arrow explained.

“They’re working on shutting me down, but I know a few tricks. It’ll go twice as fast with two of us.” Noah looked over at Felicity pointedly.

“We’ll hold them off as long as we can.” Green Arrow said as he turned and left with the rest of the team.

They quickly made their way down to a lower level where Lyla was barking orders at Argus operatives. As they walked up, the operatives walked off.

 

“POTUS and secdef have taken us to DEFCON 2.” Lyla explained as they started moving out and Spartan scoffed.

“Just 2? They’re being optimistic.” He said sarcastically. 

“They don’t want to cause panic. The president asked me if the fate of the world rested in the hands of an IT girl, a criminal, and four people dressed in Halloween costumes.” Lyla told them.

“They’re not Halloween costumes!” Green Arrow and Arsenal protested.

“Spooky.” Spartan said, looking back and forth between the two archers.

The two ignored him as they reached outside and took up their positions. After a few moments, several vans pulled up as everyone took out their weapons.

“That’s a lot of firepower.” Spartan noted uneasily.

“We don’t need to beat them; we just need to buy Felicity and Kuttler enough time.” The Canary said, twirling her batons.

The Ghosts got out and a fire fight broke out between the two groups. The Canary jumped out and began engaging Ghosts while the archers used their arrows to take out The Ghosts and Spartan helped Lyla and the Argus Operatives. Spotting a Ghost making their way up the steps, Spartan ran after them. Spartan kept encountering resistance but an arrow went through one Ghosts shoulder. Spartan looked back to see Green Arrow nodding at him before he turned to resume fighting the Ghosts. Spartan ran up to the building, hearing gun shots as he entered the room, seeing The Ghost firing as Noah and Felicity took cover. Spartan fired, getting The Ghost in the shoulder. The Ghost went down as the others burst in.

“Are you guys okay?” Spartan asked as he knelt down by Felicity and Noah as an alarm went.

“No no no no!” Felicity shouted as she raced to the computer.

“What is it?” Green Arrow demanded. 

“We got every nuke…except one.” Felicity said as they all paled.

“Where is it headed?” Arsenal demanded.

“Straight for Monument point.” Felicity said as they watched the nuke fly.


	19. Coming for Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thea manages to reach out to them, Oliver and Roy journey into an underground city where Oliver and Malcolm have their final showdown.

Star City  
Night 

“Would you hold still so I can get the bullet out of your shoulder?!” The Canary snapped at the twitching Noah. 

“We have bigger concerns, such as preventing another launch!” Noah said and they all whirled on him.

“I thought you stopped Genesis!” Arsenal snarled.

“Rubicon knows the nukes didn’t launch, so it keeps trying to send launch codes. We keep having to override them.” Noah explained.

“Which we have to do manually, one by one.” Felicity added.

“Can you do anything useful?!” Arsenal snarled, glaring at Noah as Lyla walked in.

“Is it true, there’s one on the air?” Lyla asked urgently.

“Headed straight for Monument point.” Felicity confirmed as she typed rapidly.

“Can you override it?” Lyla asked hopefully.

“That’s what I’m trying to do while Noah keeps the missiles in their silos.” Felicity said still not looking up.

“We need to issue an evacuation. There’s not enough time to get everyone out,” Lyla said before pulling out her phone and dialing a number, “This is Lyla Michaels, director of Argus. We have an end level event. Target is Monument Point.”

Suddenly, Oliver’s phone started ringing. Oliver walked out, seeing it was an unknown calling. Cautiously, Oliver answered it.

“Hello?”

“My god, your modulator sounds worse over the phone.”

“Malcolm,” the archer growled as he deactivated his voice modulator, “I will find you and I will kill you.”

“We’ll see about that. But, in the meantime, someone wants to speak to you.” Malcolm said before he handed the phone to someone.

“Ollie.” 

“Thea,” Oliver breathed, relief shooting through him, “are you alright, did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine, despite being held against my will. The bastard hasn’t laid a hand on me,” Thea stopped to glare at the smirking Malcolm before walking a little away from him, “I wanted to talk to you one last time…Just in case.”

“We’re gonna see each other soon Thea…I promise.” Oliver said firmly, not willing to consider the alternative.

“I hope so,” Thea glanced over at Malcolm before taking her chance, “Ollie, we’re in a domed city underground. I-”

“Thea? Thea?!” Oliver shouted but heard only static.

Domed City  
Same time

Thea sat up as Malcolm crushed the phone with his robotic hand.

“You betrayed me. Your own father.” Malcolm seethed and Thea scoffed.

“You killed my father. And my brother. You had me kill my friend’s sister and then tried to kill said friend. You told Damien Darhk about Ollie’s son to spite him and are now trying to destroy the world. And you wanna lecture me about betrayal? Get over yourself.” Thea sneered. 

“I have had enough,” Malcolm grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet as he glowered at her, “If you won’t join me willingly…Hive has other methods of persuasion.”

Star City  
Same time

“Merlyn is in a domed city underground.” Green Arrow said as he walked back in.

“How’d do you know?” Spartan demanded.

“Speedy,” he said simply and all but Noah understood, “where are we?”

“I managed to put Rubicon in a loop, which should buy us about twenty four hours.” Noah explained.

“I can’t stop the Nuke,” Felicity said dismayed, “But I can move it.” 

“Can you do that?” Arsenal asked.

“I can fool the satellite; make it think Monument Point is somewhere else. Avoid a direct hit.” Felicity said as she typed.

Havenrock  
Same time

It was just a normal day in Havenrock. Then, a nuke came down and hit and soon, Havenrock was just a crater. 

Star City  
Same time

“How many casualties?” Felicity asked quietly.

“Tens of thousands.” Lyla said softly.

“Monument point would have been millions.” Spartan said and she nodded although it obviously didn’t help.

“I know this is difficult, but we can’t afford to get caught up in grief right now. I bought us twenty four hours, at best, and we need to use them.” Noah told her not unkindly.

“As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right.” Arsenal said, looking like he had just swallowed something sour, “I’m still gonna put an arrow in him and gift wrap him for Iron Heights, but we know Merlyn is in some underground city. Let’s find him.”

Hive headquarters  
Later

“Mr. Sheldon, good to meet you.” Malcom shook Cooper Sheldon’s hand.

“What’s he doing here?” Ruve asked eying Cooper as he took a seat at the computer.

“Well, Felicity Smoak and Noah Kuttler are interfering with Genesis. So I figured it was time to bring in some help,” Malcolm turned to look at her, “can you handle things on this end? I have some…family matters to attend to.”

With a smirk, Ruve nodded and Malcolm walked off.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“What the hell happened in Havenrock?!” Quentin demanded as the rest of the team walked down into the liar.

“Merlyn.” Roy said simply.

“People are starting to panic, are they right to?” Quentin demanded.

“We bought us some time but my wife and the top secret government agency is looking for a more permanent solution.” Diggle explained.

“Kuttler is working on stopping Hive,” Felicity explained as she took her seat at the computer, “Phone?”

“What’s going on with that phone?” Quentin asked as Oliver handed it to Felicity. 

“Thea got in touch, says Merlyn is holding her in an underground city. Can you trace it back to her?” Oliver directed the last part to Felicity.

“I’ll find out,” Felicity plugged the phone in and started working, “it’ll go a lot easier with this processor….got it! Thea’s call came from the intersection of Berkley and Childers road, right in the heart of The Glades.”

“Okay. Sara, John,” Oliver turned to the team, “I want you two to stay here. If Malcolm makes another move, I want you two here. Roy, you’re with me.”

“Where do you want me?” Quentin asked and Oliver paused.

“I want you here to. If things do get worse, the people need someone they can listen to, someone they can trust.” Oliver ordered.

Domed city  
Later

“When you furrow your brow like that, you look just like Moira.” Malcolm noted as Thea struggled with her restraints.

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother.” Thea sneered.

“Fine, let’s talk about the future. Genesis is coming. I can’t have you causing trouble. So, if you won’t behave, I’ll have to do something I really don’t want to do to ensure your compliance.” Malcolm told her.

“If I don’t want to do something, I just get it over with.” Thea sneered and Malcolm sighed.

“Then you give me no choice.” He said sounding regretful as The Ghosts restrained her and she started to feel afraid.

Star City  
Same time

“Overwatch, are you sure this is the right spot?” Green Arrow asked as he and Arsenal stopped on a deserted road.

“It’s just an empty street.” Arsenal added. 

“Look for something out of the ordinary. Whatever Hive built, it’s gonna be new.” Quentin said over the comms and the archers looked around until Arsenal spotted something.

“Unless they did construction the year I’ve been gone, I don’t remember this street ever having sewer access.” Arsenal mentioned as he stared at the sewer hatch.

Arsenal noted an arrow and hired. The hatch blew off and the two archers looked down to see a room. They used a line to lower themselves down into the room before walking out.

Domed City  
Same time

“Sir, two hostiles were spotted at the north entrance. One in green, one in red, both carrying bows.” A Ghost told Malcolm.

“Oliver has come for his baby sister most likely. I will handle it.”

Green Arrow and Arsenal found a door and opened it. The walked out and looked around in amazement.

“Thea wasn’t kidding when she said there was a city underground.” Arsenal muttered.

“I think we found the ark that Hive has been hiding.” Green Arrow noted and Arsenal nodded.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“I just lost the signal.” Felicity said.

“Can you get it back?” Sara asked as Felicity typed.

“Trying,” Felicity said before her phone went off with a text, “Curtis says he needs my help. I have to go, it could be Rubicon.”

“Well,” Quentin said after Felicity left, “I guess we’re on comms.”

“We should go out there, help them.” Diggle suggested.

“And do what? Go down there, have no signal, and have no idea where either of them are?” Sara asked and Diggle growled, knowing she was right.

Domed city  
Same time

“They all look so happy.” Arsenal noted as the archers walked through the town.

“Brainwashing will do that to you.” Green Arrow said dryly.

“What’s the plan?” Arsenal asked.

“Scope out the houses, look for Thea. You take north, I’ll take south. Radio me if you find her.” Green Arrow ordered and the other archer nodded.

The two split up, scoping out the houses by taking a peak through the window, searching for Thea, and then moving on if they didn’t find her. It didn’t take them long. Green Arrow spotted Thea, scrapped to a chair by her hands surrounded by two Ghosts.

“I’ve got eyes on Thea,” Green Arrow said over the comms, “forth house down, there are two hostiles with her.”

“Copy that, I’m on my way.”

Green Arrow quickly incapacitated the two Ghosts by shooting them before entering the house. 

“Are you alright?” He asked Thea as he undid her restraints.

However, she kicked him, to his shook. He flew back on his back as she jumped to her feet. He looked up, stunned as she pulled out a gun and aimed at him as she pulled out a radio.

“I have the intruder.” She announced with a blank tone.

“Thea-” He began as he stood up slowly.

“Don’t move.” Thea sneered.

“Thea, listen to me. You’re not thinking clearly.” The archer said carefully. 

“Well, in her defense, she’s a little drugged at the moment.” Malcolm said smoothly as he walked in and Green Arrow growled.

“I should have killed you the moment I found out you were alive.” Green Arrow snarled.

“That’s always been your problem Oliver. You’re inability to do what is necessary.” Malcolm sneered.

“Laurel is in a coma because of you.” Green Arrow sneered back.

“What are you gonna do about it? We’ve already established you’re not gonna kill me.” Malcolm mocked.

“Don’t be too sure about that.” Green Arrow glared.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out and hit one of the Ghosts in the shoulder. The Ghost went down as Thea aimed her gun at Arsenal as he burst in. Green Arrow fired another arrow, getting the other Ghost as Malcolm retreated. Thea opened fire on Green Arrow and Arsenal, who took cover at opposite sides of the room.

“I’ve got Thea, get Merlyn! End this!” Arsenal shouted.

“It’s the yellow pills.” Green Arrow said before running after Malcolm.

Thea sneered at Arsenal before running outside. 

“The things I do for love.” Arsenal grumbled before running after her.

Malcolm was running down the hall when an arrow hit the wall next to his head. Malcolm stopped and turned around to see Green Arrow aiming an arrow at him.

“You’re not getting away this time.” Green Arrow growled.

“So eager, “Malcolm smirked as he drew his sword, “so, I’ll ask you what I did three years ago: are you ready to die?”

Green Arrow roared angrily as they rushed each other.

“Thea!” Arsenal shouted as he raced after his lady love.

Thea turned around and fired at him. Arsenal dodged the bullets and fired an arrow. It hit his hand and disarmed her. Snarling angrily, Thea rushed his and began attacking him as he attempted to deflect her blows with his bow.

Green Arrow fired an arrow at Malcolm but Malcolm used his sword to cut it in half. Snarling, the two rushed each other and Malcolm tried to strike him with his sword. However, the archer used his bow to block him and kicked him in the chest, sending Malcolm falling on his back a few feet away. Green Arrow then fired an arrow but Malcolm rolled out of the way. Malcolm jumped pp and rushed him and they came to a stalemate, blocking bow with sword.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this Oliver.” Malcolm sneered.

“So have I.” The Archer growled. 

Outside, Arsenal and Thea continued their fight. Thea exchanged a few blows with him before ducking under his arm and getting behind him. She snatched one of his arrows from his quiver and, as Arsenal turned around; she grabbed hold of his hold of bow and kicked him. He went flying, losing hold of his bow. As he landed on his back, Thea notched the arrow and took aim at him.

“Thea,” Roy took of his mask and lowered his hood as he stood up, “It’s me, it’s Roy. You don’t wanna do this. You have to fight it.”

“I can’t Roy...I can’t.” Thea struggled.

“Yes, you can. The Thea Queen I know doesn’t let something control her, let alone Malcolm Merlyn. She is stronger than that, it’s one of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place. She never gives up, ever, and she would not give up now.” Roy said passionately.

Thea struggled for a moment before lowering the bow and dropping it. She rushed to him and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, they heard a crash. The two broke apart and turned to see Green Arrow and Malcolm crash threw a window from the upper level of the house and fall to the ground. Once the two hit the ground, neither moved for a moment before they both jumped up and rushed each other. As they resumed their fight, Thea moved to help but Roy grabbed her.

“They are in an entirely different league than us. We’ll just get in the way; he can’t fight Merlyn and protect us at the same time.” Roy said reasonably and Thea reluctantly conceded his point as she stepped back and could only watch.

Malcolm rushed at Oliver with his sword but Oliver used his bow and hit his hands, sending them slightly above his head, before he slugged Malcolm in the chest. Malcolm stumbled back before Oliver struck him across the face with his bow. Malcolm went down, losing his sword as Oliver stood over him. Thea rushed over and picked up his sword before tossing it away, making sure Malcolm couldn’t reach for it again. Oliver nodded in thanks as Roy approached. Malcolm stood up and glared at them all.

“It’s over Malcolm.” Oliver said and Malcolm laughed.

“Don’t posture Oliver. You couldn’t kill the man who killed Moira, you’ve had multiple chances to kill me, and you won’t kill me now.” Malcolm said confidently.

“You killed my father. Tommy,” Oliver said and Malcolm scowled, “Sara. You tried to kill Laurel. You hundreds of people in The Undertaking. You tried to kill millions today. No prison can hold you. With Slade I had a choice…with you, I don’t.”

Oliver walked over to him slowly, Malcolm preparing for a strike…but instead, Oliver pulled out an arrow and, faster than Malcolm could blink, stabbed it in his heart. Malcolm gasped as Oliver twisted it and let go. Malcolm then fell back, dead. Oliver stared down at his dead body before turning around to face Thea and Roy.

“You came.” Thea breathed and Oliver smiled.

“Did you doubt that I would?” He asked.

Thea rushed into his arms and he embraced her, hugging her tightly. He looked over at Roy and the two smiled at each other.

“I don’t know about you two, but I say we get out of here.” Roy volunteered.


	20. The end of Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Malcolm dead, Oliver moves to take down Ruve and the rest of Hive. In the aftermath, certain members of Oliver's team reevaluate their place on Team arrow.

Domed City, Hive headquarters  
Night

Hive operatives are busy, doing their jobs to keep the city running. Then, two arrows fly in and hit two of them, sending them down. The other operatives whirled around to see Green Arrow, Arsenal, both wielding bows, and Thea, wielding a gun, burst in and fire. Within seconds, all but one Hive operative is down. Green Arrow fired an arrow, which exploded into iron cables that wrap around him. He fell to the ground and Green Arrow walked over, knelling down next to him.

“Roy, Thea, guard the entrance while I have a chat with our friend here.” Green Arrow ordered.

“What are you gonna do to him?” Thea asked almost hesitantly.

“Ruve Darhk still has Rubicon. With Malcolm’s death, she is now head of Hive. I’m gonna make our new friend tell us where she is…by any means necessary. Now go stand guard.” Green Arrow ordered as he pulled an arrow out from his quiver and the Hive operative becomes terrified.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Hey, has there been any change?” Lyla asked as she walked down into the liar.

“No, we’re still waiting for…well, anything to let us know they’re alive.” Sara muttered, worry for Oliver, Roy, and Thea shooting through.

“Hey, Oliver Queen has survived a lot worse than this. Harper is tough and so is Thea. They’ll make it through okay.” Quentin tried to assure her and Sara nodded, although she didn’t look too convinced.

“Where’s Sara?” Diggle asked as he looked over at Lyla.

“I have her at an Argus safe house until this is over.” Lyla said and Diggle nodded, looking grim.

“Lyla, can we talk? Privately.” Diggle said and she nodded.

“Sure,” Lyla said and they walked towards a more secluded corner of the lair,” What’s going on Johnny? Is this about Andy?”

“Yeah…but not for the reasons you think? And not for the way you think,” Diggle sighed, “earlier, Sara told me I need to start trusting the people close to me. Well, here I am. You said it was a good kill, it wasn’t. I told you it was self-defense, it wasn’t,” Diggle admitted and Lyla’s eyes widened as she got what he was saying, “you must think I’m a monster.”

“Fog of war Johnny,” Lyla said after a moment and he looked at her in disbelief, “You did what you had to do. It’s that simple.”

“There’s nothing simple about this Lyla.” Diggle disagreed.

“Green Arrow to Overwatch. Come in, Overwatch, can you hear me?” Oliver’s voice came over the comms and the pair rushed back to the computers as they heard the voice.

“Ollie?” Sara called out.

“Sara, where’s Felicity? Did something happen?” Oliver asked.

“She said she had to handle something, are you okay? What happened?” Sara demanded.

“Roy and I are okay, so is Thea. We’re back above ground.” Oliver assured her.

“And Merlyn?” Quentin demanded.

“Dead,” Oliver said firmly and there was silence as they processed this news, “is Lyla there?”

“I’m here Oliver. What is it?” Lyla asked curiously.

“Ruve still has Rubicon and now that Malcolm is dead, leadership of Hive falls in her hands. I have her location.” Oliver told her.

Hive headquarters  
Later

Ruve was watching silently as Cooper Sheldon was trying to fight Felicity Smoak for control of Rubicon. Then the sound of arrows flying and guns firing caught their attention. They all turned around as Team Arrow and dozens of Argus agents burst in, attacking the Hive operatives. It didn’t take long for everyone but Cooper and Ruve to be taken down.

“Hands up!” Lyla barked as they all turned their weapons on them.

“You’re making a big Mistake. Malcolm Merlyn will stop you, finish what my husband started.” Ruve preached as she put her hands up.

“Merlyn is dead, I killed him.” Green Arrow told her and Ruve blinked, stunned by the news.

“Ruve Darhk, you are under arrest for co-conspiracy, attempted mass murder, and multiple counts of terrorism. Cooper Sheldon, you are under arrest for attempted mass murder and accomplice to terrorism.” Lyla said as they were both taken into custody.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

“Ruve and Cooper have both been taken into Argus custody. They’re never getting out.” Oliver told the others.

“Rubicon…it’s too dangerous a weapon to leave in the wrong hands, if it ever falls into wrong hands again.” Sara noted.

“Which is why Lyla had it destroyed.” Diggle said and the others were left satisfied.

“So, looks like we’re going to have clean up Star city again. I mean, no mayor, same situation as last year.” Thea pointed out.

“Yeah, well, good luck with that.” Diggle said as they all turned to him.

“John?” Oliver asked confused.

“I told Lyla the truth. About what really happened with Andy.” Diggle said with a sigh.

“What’d she say?” Oliver asked.

“She’s a soldier. She understood. But I don’t and I don’t think I ever will.” Diggle told them.

“So what are you gonna do?” Sara asked.

“Take some time away from all of this,” Diggle gestured around the lair, “away from the city. Figure out where I went off track and how to get back on.”

“Thank you for all your help John.” Oliver said and Diggle smiled grimly.

“I’m not sure how much help I’ve been since Ra’s. Look, everyone, I just wanted to apologize for everything that has been said and done over the last year. I’ve done a lot of things, made a lot of bad choices that I regret. Somewhere along the way, I lost who I really am. Forgot who I was. I need to find that man again. And…I am sorry. For all of it.” Diggle held out his hand to Oliver and, after a moment, Oliver took it.

“Maybe one day, we can go back to the way things used to be.” Oliver allowed.

“But today is not that day.” Diggle said before he dropped Oliver’s hand and walked out.

“Well, I hate to feel like I’m piling on,” Felicity said as they turned to her, “but I’m leaving to.”

“Are you okay?” Thea asked and Felicity shook her head.

“I killed tens of thousands of people. I know we had no other choice but…I need to learn how to deal with that. I can’t do that when I’m here; helping you guys take down another psycho. I hope you guys can understand.” Felicity told them.

“We do understand Felicity. Take all the time you need.” Oliver said kindly and Felicity nodded before walking out.

“You okay?” Thea asked as she saw Oliver have a faraway look on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…I’ve never done this without them. It’s a weird feeling.” Oliver admitted.

“You still got us.” Quentin pointed to himself, Thea, and Sara, causing Oliver to chuckle.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Oliver said with a slight smile as Sara kissed him on the cheek.

“We just saved the world; let’s take a moment to celebrate.” Sara said and Oliver nodded, although he still looked hesitant.

Starling General Hospital  
Afternoon

“She’s doing better, but no change in her condition.” Quentin told Sara and Thea as they sat by Laurel’s bed side. 

“She’ll wake up.” Thea said confidently.

“What makes you so sure?” Sara asked doubtfully.

“Because she didn’t come all this way to spend the rest of her life in a coma. She will wake up.” Thea said in a tone so confident that Quentin and Sara began to believe a little as well.

Oliver’s penthouse  
Same time

Oliver was pouring himself a drink when his air stood on end. Oliver set the drink down and turned around to see his guest.

“Hello Oliver.” Doctor Fate told him.

“Fate. So Doctor, did you come to tell me that the prophecy is over?” Oliver asked idly.

“You have almost succeeded,” Fate said and Oliver froze, “you changed the fate of Laurel Lance. She did not die by Damien Darhk’s hand, she is in a coma. You also changed your fate, by killing Malcolm Merlyn. However, there is still one more foe you must face.”

“What foe? Who is he?” Oliver demanded.

“I am sorry, that is all I can tell you. Telling you too much could change too much.” Fate said before he disappeared in a portal of golden light.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“Sir, Malcolm Merlyn is dead.” A former member of the League of Assassins knelt as a man stared into a fire place with his back turned to the assassin.

“I see,” the man said evenly, “he failed. Then I guess the task of destroying Oliver Queen falls to me.” The man growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you all thought they were safe when Malcolm died, huh? But there is still one more threat and I bet none of you will guess who it is.


	21. Beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man from the vision finally reveals himself to Team Arrow as the final face off rapidly approaches.

Oliver’s penthouse

Early morning

 

Oliver was awakened by the sound of frantic knocking from the front door. Beside him, Sara stirred as she opened her eyes, blinking as Oliver got up and slipped some pants on.

 

“Who the hell is knocking on your door at…five in the morning?” Sara asked as she looked at the clock at their bedside table.

 

“Not sure, but I intend to find out.” Oliver said gruffly as he put on a white beater.

 

Oliver walked out of his room and over to the front door, where the person on the other side was still banging on it frantically. Oliver looked through the peak hole before frowning and opening the door.

 

“John?”

 

“We need to talk Mate.” Constantine said with a terrified expression on his face.

 

Arrow lair

Later in the morning

 

“So, you’re…because you had a dream?” Thea asked as she, Oliver, and Sara stared at Constantine.

 

“A vision,” Constantine corrected, “I know the difference. This, this was a vision sent by the higher ups from my paygrade.”

 

“What did you see John?” Oliver asked, wondering what could have spooked Constantine so much.

 

“I saw men dressed like the League of Assassins storming your city. I saw Star City in flames…I saw you die.” Constantine said as he looked directly at Oliver.

 

“What?” Sara demanded as Thea gripped the stunned Oliver’s arm tightly, as though afraid he would disappear.

 

“I saw Oliver die,” Constantine said bluntly, “he was lying on his back, there was blood everywhere. He was holding his heart in his hand…then he died.”

 

“Music to my ears.”

 

Everyone whirled around to see men dressed like the League of Assassins burst into the lair, surrounding them. But it was the man with his hood down that had their attention.

 

“Tommy?” Thea gasped at the sight of her dead half-brother standing there, alive and kicking.

 

“How-?”

 

“Am I alive? Why, is that relief I hear in your voice _Buddy_?” Tommy asked mockingly.

 

“I thought my friend was dead for the last three years. Yet here you are, alive.” Oliver told him.

 

“And you clearly aren’t here to spread the good news.” Constantine muttered as he eyed Tommy’s small army.

 

“I guess I owe you all a little explanation. You buried an empty casket. My father used his connections to smuggle my body out of the city. He then used a Lazarus pit he had found to bring me back. But I came back…wrong,” Tommy shrugged, as though it was an exaggeration, “all I thought about was killing you Oliver. I wanted to make you pay for what you had done to me, how you had destroyed my life. So I asked my dad to train me, and he was only too happy to help. But first, he had to take care of his blood debt with Ra’s and then he was too busy with the League to care about his poor, damaged son. No, he much preferred his perfect little daughter.”

 

“Tommy-” Thea began but Tommy wasn’t having it.

 

“Now, let’s get down to business. The fall of…what is it you call yourselves, Team Arrow?” Tommy wondered.

 

“Not today mate.” Constantine said as he stepped forward and Tommy chuckled.

 

“And what makes you think you can stop me?” Tommy asked with a sick grin on his face as his assassins drew their swords.

 

Constantine smirked before throwing his lighter up. He waved his hands as he chanted before it exploded in a fiery flash and blinded everyone. When they regained their vision, they saw Constantine and Team Arrow were gone. Tommy, to his army’s surprise, did not seem particularly angry.

 

“So Oliver thinks he can run? Well, that’s fine. Because I know just how to draw him out.” Tommy said with a psychotic grin crossing his face.


	22. The prophecy passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes drastic action to draw Oliver out of hiding. Team Arrow struggles with the ramifications of Tommy's survival as they prepare to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know a lot of you are probably gonna hate me after this chapter, but please bear with me. There’s a big payoff next chapter, I promise.

Constantine’s house

Morning

 

“W-Where are we?” Thea asked as the four of them appeared in some mansion.

 

“My house love. Figured it was the safest place for the time being.” Constantine said grimly.

 

“I’m not sure there’s anywhere safe.” Oliver said quietly, his mind reeling from what he had learned.

 

“Oliver, I know your head’s a mess mate, anyone’s would be after that.  But you need to get your head in the game. He’s not gonna stop. He’ll try to draw you out. And if he was really as close as you told me he was to you, then he knows how to do that.” Constantine warned him.

 

Star City, City Hall

Same time

 

“Time to call this council to order,” The DA said as four people, including Quentin, sat around a table, “Until we can elect a mayor, now that our previous mayor has been exposed as a terrorist, we as a council will have to run this city. First, I’d like to offer my condolences Captain. I’ve worked with Laurel, she’s a great woman.”

 

“Thank you.” Quentin nodded in thanks.

 

“Has her condition changed at all?” The DA asked and Quentin sighed.

 

“No.” Quentin said sadly.

 

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of screaming and glass shattering outside the room. They stood up as a security guard fell in the room, a black arrow sticking out of his chest as he stared without seeing. Tommy entered the room, kicking the security guard out of his way as two assassins followed him in.

 

“Tommy?” Quentin gasped as he stared in shock.

 

“Hey Detective, how’s it going?” Tommy asked casually.

 

“You-you’re dead.” Quentin said stunned and Tommy laughed.

 

“So says the man whose daughter came back from the dead. Twice.” Tommy said pointedly.

 

“What are you doing here?” One of the other men in the room asked and Tommy flashed a sadistic grin.

 

“Sending a message.” Tommy said with a crazy laugh.

 

Constantine’s house

Afternoon

 

“We need to plan our next move.” Sara said as she, Thea, and Oliver sat around a table.

 

“What ca we do? I mean, it’s Tommy. He’s had three years to prepare for this. And we can’t kill him, I mean its Tommy.” Thea said as she looked over at Oliver pleadingly.

 

“Speedy, I looked into his eyes…and it wasn’t Tommy staring back at me, it was a demon. I’ve seen that look before…in Malcolm’s eyes, in Slade’s eyes, in the eyes of so many men I’ve encountered over the last ten years. I know you want to believe he can be saved Thea, so do I…but I just don’t think he can be. And if this prophecy is true, then he is the one who will kill us.” Oliver explained and Thea stared at him, dismayed.

 

“Who are you?” Thea asked, staring at him as though she doesn’t know him.

 

“Someone who knows what happens when you hesitate. I didn’t put Darhk or Malcolm down when I had the chance and both times, someone I care about nearly died. I won’t make that same mistake with Tommy.” Oliver said as his phone started ringing.

 

“Phones work here?” Sara asked surprised.

 

“Mine does, Constantine did a thing,” Oliver said before answering, “Hello?”

 

“Oliver, turn on the news.” Quentin said in a nervous voice that put Oliver on edge.

 

“I’m not exactly near a TV.” Oliver said apologetically.

 

“Well, find some way to look at the city. There’s something you need to see, now.” Quentin said franticly and Oliver frowned as he stood up.

 

“House!” Oliver called out and Sara and Thea were startled as they saw The House appear, “I need you to show me Star City.”

 

The House nodded and waved her hand. Suddenly, what seemed to be a tear in the time/space continuum appeared in the room. Oliver lowered the phone to his side as they all stared in shock at what was happening in Star City. People were running for their lives as police officers fired at what looked like men dressed in League of Assassins gear before an arrow went through their heart. An assassin holding a torch threw it through a glass door and the building went up in flames as Team arrow watched in horror.

 

“What the hell is going on Quentin?!” Oliver snarled into the phone.

 

“The good Captain can’t come to the phone right now, can I take a message?”

 

“Tommy.” Oliver growled as Sara and Thea looked at him sharply.

 

“You enjoying the show Ollie? I’m doing it all for you.” Tommy said cheerfully and Oliver gripped his phone so tightly he was surprised it didn’t break.

 

“Where’s Quentin?” Oliver demanded through gritted teeth.

 

“Oh he’s fine, for now. How long he remains that way is up to you. I’m holding him and the new City Council hostage at City Hall. You have two hours to surrender to me or I will kill them and everyone in this city. You have a decision to make.” Tommy said before he hung up.

 

“Damn it.” Oliver snarled as he threw his phone across the room.

 

City Hall

Same time

 

“Well, that should get his attention.” Tommy shut off the phone and turned back to Quentin.

 

“What happened to you Tommy?” Quentin asked, wondering if this was truly Tommy.

 

“My life was destroyed by your daughter and Oliver. Now, I will take his life. My revenge will be swift and sweet. After all, one by friend, right?” Tommy said with a crazy grin.

 

“You don’t have to do this. The Tommy Merlyn I knew was a good person; he would never willingly hurt anyone. You can still walk away; you can still come back from this.” Quentin tried to reach him.

 

“But I don’t wanna come back. I like doing this…it makes me happy.” Tommy smiled crazily.

 

Constantine’s house

Slightly later

 

“Ready?” Oliver asked Sara and Thea, all three of them suited up.

 

“As we’ll ever be.” Thea muttered and Sara put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I know this is difficult for you,” Sara began and Thea looked up at her, “it’s difficult for us to. We loved him to. But whoever, whatever, came out of the pit…it wasn’t Tommy Merlyn. Remember that.”

 

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Constantine said and they all turned to him, “by doing this, you’re all but walking to your death Oliver.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. But I won’t allow Tommy to murder more people just to stay safe. It’s time I finished this.” Oliver said firmly not backing down.

 

Constantine sighed, not liking it but understanding. He waved his hand and a rip in the time/space continuum opened up. With a nod of thanks, Team Arrow jumped through it and the portal closed behind them.

 

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Constantine asked torn.

 

“I think you made the best choice you could.” The House said but he still looked conflicted.

 

City Hall

Same time

 

“Well, it looks like Oliver needs a little incentive to get here,” Tommy circled Quentin and the three other Council men, “I wonder which one of you I should kill first.”

 

“Tommy, please! I’m begging you, stop. Just stop.” Quentin tried once more.

 

“Oh shut it old man. Just for that, you get to be the first one to die.” Tommy said as he drew his sword.

 

Suddenly, the glass shattered as they all held their ears, a loud, sonic screech piercing the air. The Canary jumped down, whirling her baton, and began engaging the assassins. Tommy Whirled around and caught an arrow mere inches from his face as Green Arrow and Speedy faced him.

 

“Hey buddy, sis. How’s it going?” Tommy threw the arrow away.

 

“This is between us Tommy. Leave them out of it.” Green Arrow said.

 

Tommy simply laughed crazily and ran. Green Arrow ran after him and Speedy moved to follow. However, two assassins dropped down from the roof and blocked Speedy’s path. Speedy began engaging them as Green Arrow followed after Tommy. Green Arrow followed him through a door and found Tommy waiting for him on the roof.

 

“So,” Tommy swung his sword, “you ready to die, old friend?”

 

The archer fired but Tommy slashed his sword, cutting the arrow in half. The two halves fell harmlessly to the ground as the two rushed each other. Tommy swung his sword at Green Arrow but the archer brought his bow up, blocking the strike.

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way Tommy!” The archer pleaded.

 

“Yes it does!” Tommy shouted as he jumped back.

 

Tommy swung his sword at Oliver’s legs but Oliver avoided the sword by doing a spinning kick, getting Tommy in the face. Tommy stumbled back before Oliver fired at him; Tommy stepped out of the way and rushed Oliver once more. Oliver blocked the sword strike with his bow but, with a surprising show of strength, Tommy pressed forward, backing Oliver towards the edge of the roof. However, Oliver elbowed his in the chest and Tommy stumbled back before Oliver grabbed him around the wrist. Oliver flipped Tommy on his back and now had the sword in his free hand.

 

“I don’t want to kill you Tommy…but I will. Don’t make me do this.” Oliver pleaded.

 

With a psychotic grin, Tommy jumped up and punched Oliver in the face. Oliver swayed lightly but didn’t fall. He swung the sword at Tommy but Tommy grabbed his hand, easily snatching the sword back and their fight resumed.

 

“How many of these guys are there?!” Quentin asked as The Canary led him and the other council members to safety, while they attempted to ward off assassins.

 

“Enough for Tommy to kill the city!” The Canary shouted as she kicked an assassin back and Quentin shot said assassin.

 

“I’m gonna need an explanation for that later!” Quentin said.

 

“Stop it Tommy!” Other shouted as he used his bow to force Tommy’s sword down. “We’ve been friends our whole lives, brothers! I don’t want to kill you!”

 

“Well _I_ want to kill you!” Tommy shouted as he used all the strength to force Oliver’s bow away.

 

Batting Oliver’s bow out of the way, Tommy surged forward and ran his sword through Oliver’s heart. Oliver gasped in pain as he stilled, dropping his bow. With a sadistic grin on his face, Tommy yanked the sword out of Oliver’s chest. Oliver coughed up a mouth full of blood as he fell to the ground, holding a hand over his chest as blood seeped out of his wound. Dazed, he stared up at Tommy, who stood above him with a dark smile on his face.

 

“A bigger man would just let you bleed out, as you let your victims bleed out…but I’m not that man!” Tommy shouted as he raised his sword over his head, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

 

Suddenly, an arrow flew out and struck Tommy in the back. Tommy stumbled, dropping his sword. Turning around, he saw Thea standing behind him before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back, dead. Thea didn’t spare him another glance before she rushed over to Oliver.

 

“Ollie!” Thea cried as she knelt down at his side.

 

“Thea.” Oliver’s vision focused as he saw his sister.

 

“Come on, stay with me. We’ll get help.” Thea said desperately.

 

“It’s too late Thea, there’s nothing anyone can do for me.” Oliver said, feeling himself slipping away.

 

“No, don’t say that. You are not dying today.” Thea said desperate not to believe it.

 

“Thea, listen,” Oliver said as he grabbed Thea’s hand, looking her in the eyes, “Once I’m gone, there’s nothing holding you here any longer. Leave, live your life. Don’t be what mom, Malcolm, or even I made you. Live your life the way you want it, not the way anyone tells you should.”

 

“Ollie.” Thea said, tears rushing down her face.

 

“I love you Thea…”  Oliver said before the light faded and Thea knew he was gone.

 

“I love you to…I love to…I love you.” Thea said tearfully, her voice cracking as she leaned across his chest, sobbing heartedly as she grieved the loss of the last of her family.

 

_The veil between life and death_

_Laurel was walking around CNRI, although she wasn’t sure what she doing there, since it had been blown to bits in The Undertaking. Laurel walked over to her desk and froze. She had the biggest since of Déjà vu as the person standing there, looking at her evidence board of Adam Hunt turned to her._

_“Hello Laurel.” Oliver repeated the words he had said to her when he had first returned from Lian Yu._

Starling General Hospital

 

A tear rolled down Laurel’s face as her eyes opened.

 

_Ollie._


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the prophecy's passing, Star City lays its hero to rest as Thea, Laurel, Sara, and Quentin attempt to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, the final chapter. First off, I would just like to thank you all for support. I did not expect anyone to really like the idea of this when I asked if I should continue, and here we are. I know I said previously that I would not continue this, but I have been thinking of a sequel. If I do write one, it won’t be for a while, but I would just like to ask does anyone want me to? Leave your answer in the comments.

Star City Cemetery, a few days later

Afternoon

 

The sky seemed to reflect the mood, as storm clouds rolled in. Thea watched detached as the pallbearers carried the closed casket over to its place. Next to her, Laurel, sitting in a wheelchair, took her hand but Thea barely felt it. She just stared numbly as Quentin took his place in front of the crowd of mourners, coughing nervously before he spoke.

 

“This…doesn’t feel right,” Quentin paused before he spoke again, “I knew Oliver Queen for practically his whole life. In many ways, he showed me what it was like to have a son. Oliver Queen experienced many hardships during his life, but he always seemed to come out stronger for it. He fought for this city harder and more passionately than anyone I have ever known. Even when this city turned its back on him, scorned and condemned him, branded him a criminal and a murderer. Yet despite all this, he still fought for us, fought to save us. This city owes Oliver Queen a debt it can never repay. The only thing we can do…is hope that he finally finds some measure of peace wherever he ends up.”

 

The more he spoke, the more Thea’s walls came down. It didn’t take long for Thea to lower her head as she began crying softly. Laurel’s hand tightened around Thea’s as Sara threw an arm around Thea, all three women crying as the casket was lowered into the ground.

 

Oliver’s penthouse, next day

Late morning

 

Thea stared at a picture of her and Oliver, taken a few days before he got on the Gambit, lost in thought. They were both so happy back then, so innocent. And now he was gone, like almost everyone else she had cared about. Thea placed the picture in a box as Laurel rolled in.

 

“Are you sure you wanna leave?” Laurel inquired and Thea nodded.

 

“Ollie told me there was nothing left for me without him here, and he was right. I have nothing to hold me to this city aside from painful memories. I jumped out of the pit and right into being Speedy…and now the reason I did, my brother, is gone.” Thea said sadly and Laurel rolled over to her.

 

“There’s something I haven’t told you,” Laurel said and Thea looked at her sharply, “before I woke up, I saw him. The doctors told me it was a dream, but I know it wasn’t. He told me everything that happened and he wanted me to tell you something…”

 

_Veil between life and death, a few days ago_

_“When you wake up-and I know you will soon-tell Thea that a day has not gone by that I have not been proud of her. That, even though it feels like I’m gone forever, I will always be with her,” Oliver said as a tearful Laurel hugged him, “that wherever I end up, I’ll be happy just knowing she’s safe.”_

_“I’ll tell her.” Laurel whispered softly, tears rolling down her face where it was buried in his shoulder._

_“And tell Sara…nothing can hold her back, not even me.” Oliver said as he let her go._

_Laurel nodded, still crying as Oliver flashed her a comforting smile. Oliver then turned around and walked towards the door. Opening it, he revealed a bright, blinding, white light that consumed him as he walked through it._

Oliver’s penthouse

 

Thea tried to stay strong but couldn’t. She fell to her knees, sobbing brokenly as Laurel wrapped her arms around her and brought Thea close to her.

 

Hub City, a few days later

Afternoon

 

Thea got off the train, her bag by her side. Thea looked around, looking for him before spotting him. Thea walked over to him, her bag in hand.

 

“Hey.” Roy said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

 

“Hey.” Thea said softly as she leaned into his shoulder, just enjoying the feel of his presence wrapped around her.

 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Roy asked as he pulled back from her.

 

“There’s nothing for me in Star City anymore, nothing. I just wanna start over, building a new life. With you.” Thea said hopefully.

 

“As long as it’s what you want.” Roy told her.

 

“It is.” Thea said as she leaned up and kissed him.

 

Arrow lair

Same time

 

“You okay?” Laurel rolled up to Sara, who was staring at the Green Arrow suit.

 

“No,” Sara sighed, “he was the reason I stayed, because he talked me out of leaving…and now they’re all gone. Dig, Felicity, Ollie, Thea…they’re all gone. I just…I don’t know what I’m doing here anymore. What is my purpose here?”

 

“I can you one, if it’s not too much to ask,” Laurel said and her sister glanced over at her, “I want you to be the next Black Canary.”

 

“…What?” Sara asked blown away and Laurel chuckled.

 

“Look at me,” Laurel gestured to her chair, “The doctors said it will be months before I can begin physical therapy. And even then, there’s no telling if I will ever be able to walk again, at least not the way I used to. Like it or not, I will never be Black Canary again. The city needs hope. A beacon of hope actually. Are you up for it?”

 

“I think you should do it sweetie,” Quentin said as he walked over and his daughters looked over at him, “I’ve seen what you can do, you two have made me the proudest father alive. In the last few weeks, we’ve all lost someone. Maybe it’s time to give a little hope back.”

 

Before Quentin could continue, his phone went off. Pulling it out, he saw ‘unknown name’ flash across the screen. Frowning, Quentin answered it.

 

“Hello?” He said cautiously.

 

“Captain Lance, my name is Thomas Kemp, I chair the city council.” Kemp introduced himself.

 

“Sir.” Quentin said politely, wondering why he was talking to Quentin.

 

“The other members of the council talked to me about your bravery, your leadership when you were taken hostage in City Hall earlier this week. Your speech at Oliver Queen’s funeral also got a lot of attention. There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” Kemp told him.

 

City Hall

Later in the afternoon

 

“It’s only temporary,” Kemp told Quentin as they walked down the hall, both in suits, “a proper election will be held in August. But in the meantime, the entire city is grateful that you are stepping in.”

 

“Anything I can do to help.” Quentin said modestly.

 

The two walked through a pair of door and cameras flashed as reporters fired off questions. Quentin walked forward, ignoring the questions as he shook hands with some people and exchanged a few polite smiles. Quentin reached Kemp at the back of the room, who waited for him with a bible in hand.

 

“Put your left hand on the bible,” Kemp instructed and Quentin did so, “raise your right hand,” Quentin once again did so, “and recite the oath.”

 

“I, Quentin Lance, do solemnly swear to uphold the charter and law of Star City and to faithful and impartially perform and discharge the duties of the office of mayor. According to the law and to the very best of my ability.” Quentin recited.

 

“Congratulation,” Kemp lowered the bible and the two shook hands as the crowd erupted in applause, “Mr. Mayor.”

 

Star City

Night

 

A gang was robbing a store when a sonic screech pierced the air, shattering the windows and causing the gang to drop their weapons. Suddenly, The Black Canary dropped down, whirling her baton as she took out three gang bangers as the leader looked at her in shock.

 

“You have failed this city!” She snarled before striking him across the face.

 

And so life would go on. Sara would become the city’s new protector as the new Black Canary, Laurel would take over as District Attorney, and Quentin would serve as mayor. Roy and Thea would marry, have children and grandchildren. And then, one day, Thea would die of old age. But that wasn’t an ending, but a beginning.

 

The afterlife, roughly several decades in the future

 

Thea found herself walking along a familiar path to her childhood home. Looking down, she saw she looked exactly as she had the day she left Star City behind for good. The wonders of the afterlife, Thea mused as she reached the front steps. Thea walked up and, feeling nervous suddenly, she hesitated before knocking on the door. She waited until the door opened. Her breath caught her throat as she saw who was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

 

“Hey Speedy. I knew you’d find your way here eventually.” Oliver smiled at her.

 

“Ollie.” Thea suddenly found herself crying, although she couldn’t tell you why.

 

Oliver opened his arms and she rushed into them, wrapping him in a tight embrace, silently vowing to never let go again. Oliver smiled as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

 

“I missed you so much.” Thea muttered against his chest.

 

“I was with you the whole time.” Oliver assured her as he stroked her hair.


End file.
